Speak
by the undeniable 1
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, age seventeen experienced something traumatic last year. So traumatic that she simply stopped speaking. Worried her parents sent her to Magnolia to live with her older brother in hopes that he could bring down those walls she built up. In this time she meets new people and makes new friends. Can they get her to talk? Story written in Lucy and OC pov
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people, I've decided to bring some of my shitty writing over to the Fairy Tail neck of the woods. This idea nags the back of my mind every time I hear a Lucy monologue so here we go :-)**

 **Chapter One**

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm seventeen years old. I used to be pretty popular until this year. Something happened to me last summer and it changed me. It changed me from the happy go lucky cheerleader I used to be into the quiet girl I've become. No...quiet would be an understatement, I'm a borderline mute. My parents were worried but they didn't want me to see a shrink. It would be an embarrassment to the Heartfilia name, so they decided on a change of scenery for me after my junior year of school.

Here I am, sitting at this train station in Magnolia waiting for my older brother Francis Heartfilia. He prefers to be called Frankie and without the Heartfilia attached to the end of it. Frankie is about five years older than me and he's my father's son from a previous relationship. I didn't meet him until I turned six when his mom died, then my father had no choice but to take him. When I turned twelve Frankie decided to go out on his own and leave our estate. We always got along and we kept in contact until recently.

I could hear my mom crying over the phone to him about how worried she was for me. He agreed almost instantly to take me in with he and his girlfriend. I've never met the girl but apparently they had been dating since he came to this town. She had a younger brother and sister, her sister is my age so I'm sure Frankie will try and make her be my friend.

"YO, LU-LU" Francis yelled waving to me as he walked over to where I was sitting.

I stood up and greeted him with a small smile as he wrapped his super big arms around me. He'd gotten bigger since the last time I'd seen him. He was a good six foot three and he seemed to be in great shape. We had the same chocolate colored eyes but where I was a blonde Frankie was a brunette. He also had my dads really scary, really sharp eyebrows.

"You ready to go?" He asked taking my bag from my shoulder as I nodded my head letting him wrap his arm around me. I was shocked with myself that I didn't freak out, I didn't very much like being touched lately. "Don't worry about nothing baby girl, big bro's got ya" he said with a reassuring smile as I leaned into his hug. Frankie was always so warm and safe, as scary as he looked he was a total cuddle muffin.

He went on and on about everything he had been up to while he was out here. He told me his girlfriends name was Mirajane and she was actually the nurse at the high school I would be attending. She was in school to be a full fledged doctor and she worked as a nurse in the hospital at night as well. Maybe if I was lucky I'd have to deal with her as little as possible. Frankie didn't have the best track record with picking his girlfriends.

* * *

After about a twenty minute drive we got to the block where Frankie lived with his girlfriend and apparently her two younger siblings. That was news to my ears when he said it, I had always assumed it was just the two of them. Apparently their parents died in a car crash when Mirajane had turned eighteen so she took custody of her younger siblings.

All the houses on this block seemed really nice. Not the mansion I was used to but nice and quaint.

"This is us" Francis said pulling into the driveway of a white house. It had a big porch with a swing on it. There was currently three guys hanging out on the porch. My breathing picked up, one was huge with white hair. One was currently stripping out of his shirt and he had black hair. The last one had cherry blossom dyed hair. What kind of guy would actually dye his hair pink. They were all laughing and joking as Frankie and I got out of the car. I waited for Frank to get my bags out of the back seat not wanting to be around a strange group of boys I didn't know.

"What's up kids?" Francis said as I followed him up the steps.

"Sup Frankie" they all said at the same time.

"Yo , this is my little sister Lucy. Lu, that's Elfman , Mira's brother. The stripper is Gray and pinky is Nasty" Francis said as Gray and Elfman laughed.

"It's Natsu jerk" the pink haired boy said standing up. "Hey Luce, nice to meet ya" he said with a bright smile extending his hand. I carefully took his hand shaking it slowly.

"Sup, I'm Gray. Nice to meet ya" the stripper said as I shook his hand.

"Anybody mess with ya let me know. A real man always protects a lady" Elfman said shaking my hand as I looked up at Francis.

"He has some weird ass man complex. Mira refuses to get him help for it" Francis explained as Elfman looked appalled. I simply nodded my head wrapping my arms around myself.

"Lisanna make it in yet?" Francis asked looking around. Lisanna was Mira's sister.

"Nah, she went to the mall with Levy, Juvia, and Kinana" Elfman said as Francis nodded his head before continuing into the house.

"Hey Luce, let's hang out sometime" Natsu said with a polite smile as I quickly shuffled into the house behind Frankie.

"YO MIRA, I'M BACK" Francis yelled carrying my bags up the steps. I followed behind him up the steps. He cracked open one of the doors before smiling softly and closing it back. "She's asleep, you'll meet her later" he said before leading me further down the hall. "This used to be my work out room but I fixed it up just for you baby girl" he said throwing open the door.

I think he forgot how old I was, he had painted the entire room pink.

"I hope I didn't overdo it with the flowers and shit" he said rubbing the back of his neck. He always did that when he got nervous. I placed my hand on his arm giving him a reassuring smile before nodding my head. He smiled back at me before putting my bags down.  
"I'll let ya get settled in, I'm gonna be downstairs making dinner okay" he said as I nodded my head looking around the room. It had a full sized bed with two dressers and a desk for writing. He knew I still liked to write, in that area we were similar instead he liked to draw. He was damn good too even though I'd never let him know that, he was cocky enough. "Hey Lu, I'm glad you're here...we'll work out whatever you're going through together okay" he said as I nodded my head watching him leave.

I loved my brother, he was a great guy and he wanted to help. Unfortunately for the both of us he couldn't help me with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After getting settled in and unpacking my things I decided to go down and see what Frankie was doing. He was the only person in this house that I knew. Making my way down the hall I could hear a piano playing. The door to the room was open so I wasn't invading anyone's privacy. Sitting at the piano was hands down the prettiest woman I'd ever seen. She looked like she should be on the cover of a magazine somewhere. Her eyes were closed as her fingers stroked the keys gently. It was such a pretty song she was playing, it pulled me in. I was so caught up in the song I hadn't even noticed her looking at me until she stopped.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane. You must be Lucy" she said as I nodded my head quickly. "It's okay, Francis told me you're not fond of talking. Well I'm glad you're here with us and if you need anything just let me know. I hope you can come to look at me like a big sister" she said with a warm and motherly smile.

Did Francis actually get lucky and get a decent woman. I wanted to speak to her and she could tell. But instead I simply nodded with a smile that she returned.

"YO FOOD!" Francis yelled from downstairs.

"It would appear there is food" Mira said sarcastically as I snorted a laugh. She placed her hand on my shoulder and ushered me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, you two met already" Francis said putting food onto the plates as Mira and I entered the kitchen.

"Lucy, this is my sister Lisanna. Lis this is Frankie's sister, she's starting school with you Monday. Keep an eye on her for us will you" Mira said as I blinked and Lisanna laughed. They were treating me like I was some type of incapable child.

Lisanna knew what I was thinking and she gave me a nod. She understood and I was grateful for that as I took my given seat at the table.

They all talked about everything at the dinner table. What was going on at school, how work was but they didn't forget to include me. Francis must have shared with Lisanna and Elfman that I didn't talk. They all asked questions that I could answer without speaking or looking like I was mentally disabled. They were enabling me and I was actually grateful for that. I knew it would only last so long before Francis tried to make me talk. He was a pusher, he pushed people, Mira must be curving him of that habit.

Dinner was going pretty okay with them, this was why Francis ran away. At home no one spoke, we hardly even ate together. My father always busy with work, my mother busy as well with her clothing business. This was what a family was like. Then the doorbell rang breaking us all of our moment. The ringing was obnoxious as Francis raised an eyebrow at Mira.

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS, IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE GIRL" it was a woman's voice yelling and she sounded pretty hammered.

"That's your friend" Francis mumbled before returning to his dinner.

Mira got up to let the woman at the door in. They talked for a moment before Mira and the woman returned to the dining room. She was definitely drunk.

"Awww it's family time" she said taking a seat on Lisanna's lap and helping herself to the younger girls food. "Who's the new face?" She asked.

"My sister Lucy. Luce that's Cana the town drunk. Stay away from her" he said as Mira gave him a look. "What?" He asked as Cana got off Lisanna's lap and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Why are you here again Cana?" Mira asked.

"It's Friday, you, me, and Erza are hitting the town" Cana said as Francis rolled his eyes nodding his head. "Come on, daddy just gave you permission to come out with us. It is okay if she comes out and play right daddy?" Cana asked laughing to herself.

"She don't need my permission to do nothing. My woman can think for herself if you didn't know" I was a little shocked at his response. My spoiled older brother finally grew up apparently.

"Welp you heard daddy. Go upstairs, get on a sexy dress and let's go" Cana said pulling Mirajane up and pushing her out of the kitchen before claiming Mira's seat at the table. "I always loved your spaghetti Frank" she said grabbing the fork and spoon going to town on Mirajane's dinner. Frankie just sighed and went back to eating dinner. The table was quiet now so I just went back to my own eating.

After dinner Mira had left with her drunk friend to go out. Lisanna was nice enough to give me a notebook and a few pens so I could write. I had left my own back home. I hadn't written in a few months so here I was just sitting at the desk trapped in thought.

"Don't think too hard your head'll explode" Frankie said scaring the hell out of me before plopping down on my bed. I narrowed my eyes at him as he chuckled softly smiling at me. "You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked as I shook my head no turning back to the desk. "You know...I'll never forget that birthday of yours when you made dad lunch because he was holed up in his office all day. I thought it was really sweet of you to think of him on your birthday. I don't know what he did but you came running out of there crying...I wanted to hit him...I should've hit him...You should never be sad about anything...I don't know what happened and you don't have to tell me right now...But I hope you do one day...I can't fix everything...But I will make you happy again...I'll make you my little Lu-Lu again if it kills me" he said as I shook my head no quickly wiping my tears so he wouldn't see.

"She's gone" I whispered back to him. I hadn't spoken in over a year to anyone about anything.

"Those two words you just gave me will be our starting point. I'm gonna hit the hay, been a pretty long day" he said stretching and getting out of my bed. He kissed the top of my head goodnight before leaving my room. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to talk to him but I just couldn't. I couldn't open up and say those three words. I knew that if I said them out loud then it would be real. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nice, got a few follows and favs already. The story is mostly written so expect rapid fire chapters and thanks for the support :-)**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the weekend flew by and today was my first day at Magnolia High School. It was the only high school in the town apparently so I could look forward to seeing bright pink hair again.

"Lisanna hurry up or we'll be late!" Mirajane yelled up the steps.

Elfman and I were already waiting by the door. Lisanna was the hold up this morning. According to Elfman it was like this every morning.

Lisanna finally came rushing down the steps as we all rushed out to Mira's car. She had a nice black Nissan, it was a recent model and it was spacious.

"Lucy I'll introduce you to all my friends when we get to school" Lisanna said with a smile as I nodded my head returning the smile.

"Lisanna make sure your phones on vibrate Francis is gonna call you about ten times to check up on Lucy. Just ignore him okay" Mira said as I laughed a silent laugh. She was right, he would blow up Lisanna's phone and probably send me eight thousand text messages today.

"He's such a mom" Lisanna groaned as Elfman shook his head.

"So not manly" he said as I looked at him again. He really did have some sort of weird man complex.

When we got to the school Mira had left us because she was running late and she needed to be in her office. Lisanna quickly pulled me along to the office to get my class schedule. In our haste Lisanna threw open the office door and knocked the hell out of some boy with dark blue hair.

"Ohh, sorry Bickslow" Lisanna said with a weak smile as the guy groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Owww, I'm good. I'm good" he said waving her off. "Hey Strauss...I didn't know there were two of ya" he said with a loopy smile. Lisanna blushed at his smile. I caught that immediately, she liked him. He was pretty funny looking to me honestly. I placed a hand on her shoulder and throwing my head towards the boy Bickslow and I walked over to the desk by myself to check in. I'm pretty sure she was smiling at my back because then I heard her chatting up the Bickslow boy.

I tapped the bell on the desk as the clerk groaned sitting up. It was Mira's drunk friend and she was most likely hung over.

"What do you want Frankie's sister?" She asked looking at me kind of annoyed.

"SHE NEEDS A SCHEDULE CANA" Lisanna was kind enough to yell out for me. I gave Cana a nod so she knew that's what I was there for.

"You really need to start talking kid" Cana muttered before getting up and going through the computer to print me out a schedule. "Lisanna, take the idiot to the nurse please. I'll call someone up to take care of Frankie's sister" Cana said with a smirk before picking up the phone and paging some girl named Levy to the office. I was grateful that it wasn't a guy she had got to escort me around.

A few minutes later a girl with bright blue hair rushed into the office. She had an arm full of books and she looked pretty flushed.

"Jesus Christ. Did you run into Redfox again?" Cana asked rolling her eyes as Levy blushed harder. "All of you kids need to get rooms and just bang it out already" Cana mumbled as Levy walked over to the desk. "This is Lucy Heartfilia. She's a mute so don't expect much chatting. I gave her a mirror of your schedule so take care of her today. Frankie says your smart and I see at your old school you took honors classes so Levy's schedule shouldn't be an issue for you to handle" Cana said handing me a slip of paper before sticking a piece of gum in her mouth and rolling her eyes. "Great now get out of the office before Praecht gets here" she said as Levy grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office quickly. This Praecht guy must be pretty scary.

"Come on Lu, we've got math first" Levy said with a bright smile pulling me along. "Math is like the funnest class because all of our friends are in there. You're gonna love it, promise" she said happily.

She was so damn cheerful it was contagious. I remember I used to be that happy about everything. Then she said our friends, how the hell could she just assume her friends would like me. "Word to the wise don't back talk the math teacher. She'll slam her fist on your head and not care about the consequences" Levy warned and I raised an eyebrow at that. Teachers aren't allowed to hit students. What the hell kind of school was this Frankie had sent me to.

We arrived at the class with time to spare.

"YO LEVY, HEY YOU GOT LUCE WITH YA" Natsu the pink haired boy said smiling brightly and rushing over to us.

"Don't fall for Natsu all the girls like him" Levy said quickly as I nodded and the boy got to us. He wrapped an arm around both our shoulders and I froze the hell up. Before I could freak out he was snatched off by another guy.

"Keep your hands off my shrimp" the guy said as he and Natsu got into a glaring contest.

"She's not your girlfriend metal head!" Natsu said back.

"Just...Keep your hands to yourself flame head!" The boy said back as I took the empty seat in front of him to not draw further attention to myself. They all talked and chatted before the door was thrown open and then slammed closed.

"Good morning class" this woman was almost as pretty as Mirajane. She had long red hair that came down to her waist and a gorgeous face.

"Good morning Ms. Scarlet" everyone said as the woman smiled a happy smile taking things out of her bag. She looked at me for a second.

"That's Lucy Heartfilia Ms. Scarlet. Cana says she doesn't talk much" Levy said as Ms. Scarlet nodded her head.

"Heartfilia...Francis Heartfilia?" She asked and I nodded my head carefully. "Very well then let's begin" she said before placing a text book on my desk and beginning the lesson.

* * *

School went by pretty quick for me. I had four classes for ninety minutes each. All of them with Levy and most of her friends. She introduced me to everyone and explained that I didn't talk much. Everyone just went with it which was pretty strange to me. I was expecting bullies and name calling but they didn't do that. Then again most people were just plain scared of my brother. He had no problem punching a kid five years younger than him in the face on my behalf. Mira had to rush straight to the hospital after school so I ended up walking with Lisanna and Levy home.

"YO LISANNA. LEVY. LUCE" Natsu yelled running after us and wrapping his arm around Levy and Lisanna's shoulders. "You guys coming to the game next Friday night?" He asked. Levy and Lisanna replied yes. "What about you Luce? We're playing against those Sabertooth clowns. We're gonna destroy em" he said as I quickly shook my head no. That was the school I used to go to and I had no interest in seeing any of those people again.

"Aww, come on Luce. You don't wanna come and cheer for me?" He said with a pout. I shook my head no again as we got to the house. I rushed in and up the steps quickly. They were looking at me like I was crazy as I flew up the steps in the house past my brother.

"LU WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled after me but I just kept going until I got to my room. I closed the door and locked it before sliding down the door catching my breath.

 **Francis POV**

When she blew past me without even a mild fucking greeting I knew then that somebody fucked with my sister. I stormed out of the house to see Natsu, Levy, and Lisanna standing in front of the door talking. It was him, he was so dead.

"HEY PINKY! WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY FUCKING SISTER!" I yelled as I continued storming over. I had to give Natsu credit, he didn't look a little scared of me and my anger.

"Nothing Frank, we mentioned the game against the Sabertooth's and she kinda freaked out on us" Lisanna explained as I took a few deep breaths running my fingers through my hair. I had to calm down and assess this situation. Why would Lucy freak out over them mentioning her old high school? If one plus one equals two then whatever happened to Lucy happened to her in school? No, Layla said that started last summer. Maybe it was one of her classmates that did something to her.

"She still ain't talking?" I asked them as they all shook their heads no.

"Yeah, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder earlier and Gajeel said that she was ready to freak" Natsu added as I continued putting the pieces together in my head. She didn't like to be touched. She was fine with me and Mira touching her though.

"I was holding onto her arm all day and she seemed fine with me" Levy said as the gears continued turning in my head. I needed to speak with Layla again. I highly doubt she knew anything anyway. Her and Jude so fucking focused on their work they couldn't even see that something was bothering my little Lu-Lu. I would have to do some more investigating on this. Leaving the kids to whatever they were talking about I made my way back into the house. I'd have to get Mira to try and break down those walls that Lucy had worked so hard to put up. Mira was always good at getting through to what people didn't want them to see. She hid a lot behind her smile as well.

 **Four Years Ago**

 _I had been working at Matt Redfox's Auto body shop Metalicana since I got here. Matt wanted me to go back to school but it just wasn't for me. I liked cars and I liked music, I didn't need school to teach me about either._

 _"Hey Frankie, see who that is out there" Matt yelled to me from his office. I slid from under the car I was working on to greet the customer._

 _It was that really pretty girl that came in the other day with the Hyundai. She had two younger siblings she was taking care of I had heard. She was gorgeous and I wouldn't mind getting to know her even though Matt told me not to waste my time. She had been through some things and stayed to herself pretty much after the fact. What she didn't know was that if Frank Heartfilia was anything it was persistent._

 _I stepped over to the desk with my best smile on show._

 _"How is the lovely Ms. Strauss doing today?" I asked as she gave me a polite smile. Damn she was so cute._

 _"I'm doing okay Mr. Heartfilia" she said as I grimaced at that name. I hated being called that shit and she knew it. I could tell from the cute little smirk playing at her lips. "Is my car ready?" She asked as I shook my head no._

 _"Still waiting on that part for your engine" I said as she groaned running her fingers through her hair._

 _"I have a job interview tomorrow across town. I need my car to make it there on time" she said with massive amounts of sadness radiating off of her. I felt really bad, she was in this jam, I could understand. "What am I gonna do" she whispered to herself._

 _"Look, why don't you take my car and go to your interview" I suggested as she backed away from the desk fixing me with a glare. It was actually pretty scary to see such a face from such a beautiful creature._

 _"What do you expect of me by offering me your car? Do you think I'm some sort of cheap slut that you can buy? I don't know what you've heard but I'm not like that" she growled out as I put my hands up quickly shaking my head no._

 _"Calm down...Calm down...it's not like that...You just...You seem like a nice person and you're having a difficult time...I just wanna help you...that's all" I said quickly as she sighed running her fingers through her hair._

 _"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to freak out on you like that" she said as I shook my head no waving her off._

 _"It's fine, just...look, just take the car...go to your interview...You get the job. You don't get the job at least you showed up...ok?" I said holding my keys out to her. She sighed nodding her head and taking the keys from my hand._

 _"Which one is yours?" She asked as I pointed to the nice ass Dodge Charger sitting in the parking lot. One of the only things I accepted from that asshole known as my dad. She raised an eyebrow at me and the car. "Memento of who I used to be" I explained as she nodded her head heading for the door. "Hey, when you come back maybe I can...take you to dinner or something?" I asked as she gave me a soft smile._

 _"Sure" she said making me smile brightly. She was so beautiful. I couldn't stop smiling even as she left and took off in my car._

 _"Now how the hell are you gonna get to work tomorrow?" Matt asked as I scratched the top of my head. That was a really good question, I didn't think about it. "Take the truck" he sighed as I looked back at him in disbelief. Matt didn't let anyone drive his trucks off hours. "That girl deserves something decent in her life after everything she's been through...you're a good kid Frankie. Dumb as shit, but still a good kid" Matt said as I smirked catching the keys from him._

 _"When we get married you can be my best man old guy" I joked as Matt laughed shaking his head._

 **Present Time**

Yeah, Mira would know what to do. Mira knew everything.  
"Shit I'm late for work" I forgot I even had to work for a moment worrying about Lucy. This was the third time this week. Igneel was gonna kill me when I got there I thought running back out of the house.

"No dinner?" Lisanna asked watching me jump into the car. Shit, I didn't feed the fucking kids. I'd be a terrible dad that was for sure.

"Fuck" I mumbled jumping back out of the car and rushing over to her. I reached into my wallet and handed her a twenty. "Look, order a pizza and don't you dare forget to get rid of the evidence. You know your sister hates that shit during the week" I said as Lisanna laughed shaking her head. Pizza was for weekends according to Mirajane Strauss and it shouldn't be served as dinner Sunday through Thursday.

"Are your honestly afraid of Mira? Big strong guy like you" she was teasing me now, little brat.

"Your sister is frightening when she's angry. Get rid of the evidence Lis or I'll tell her about your little drunk episode last summer" I loved having something over Elfman and Lisanna. It made them model tenants instead of rebellious teens.

"You wouldn't dare" she said with a scowl resembling the one Mira used when she was angry.

Time to go I thought jumping back into my car and pulling off quickly. Those damn Strauss women were crazy. I hoped Lucy would be okay for a while without me. Time to go face the wrath of the Fire Dragon Igneel Dragneel  
.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Lucy POV**

I was glad that Frankie didn't bother me after I came home from school. I just needed to calm myself down again from where my mind was taking me. He was a smart boy though so I was sure he'd figure it out sooner or later.

I took a quick shower after doing my homework and then headed down stairs. I kinda owed Lisanna an apology for my freak out earlier. Maybe I could get Frankie to take me to a store that she likes after dinner and get her something.

I didn't smell any dinner cooking as I made my way into the kitchen. Lisanna and Elfman were eating pizza.

"Hey Lucy" they both said as Elfman opened the box turning it to me.

"Frank and Mira both have work tonight so we ordered pizza" Lisanna said as I nodded my head grabbing a plate to get a slice of the delicious smelling pizza. They both worked two jobs to keep this place. Francis could have simply called dad and asked for some money if they needed it that bad. Then again he and our dad hated each other, they disagreed a lot. I'm lying, they disagreed about everything.

"Hey Lucy, a couple of us are going to the mall in a little while. You should come" Lisanna said. I kinda didn't want to go, Natsu and Levy probably thought I was weird by now. "Don't worry, Natsu and Levy are cool about what happened earlier. They completely understand" she said as I looked a little confused. Understand what? "Just come. It'll be fun I promise" Lisanna said as I sighed nodding my head. Francis would most likely be upset if I didn't try and make friends.

* * *

Here I am sitting in the food court of the mall with Lisanna and all of her friends. They seemed pretty okay so far. No one tried to touch me and that was cool. I looked up again and Natsu was staring at me from across the table. I looked around again and realized it was just he and I sitting here.

"You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen" he said as I looked away from him quickly. I tried not to blush at his words. "Then again it's kinda weird ya know. You and Frank the douche have the same eyes" he joked as I snorted a laugh. He was ballsy referring to my brother as a douche. "I'm gonna make you talk to me, just wait and see" he said with a bright smile as I sighed with a soft smile. How I wish that was true, I was broken and he was wasting his time. I looked around again for everyone.

"You kinda zoned out on us and Lisanna didn't want you to snap back to reality and think we all abandoned you so I volunteered to stay" he said as I nodded my head taking one of his French fries.

"Hey! You don't steal a mans food without asking!" He said as I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I laughed and I laughed loud. He wanted to be mad but he smiled at me. He just smiled, it was one of the nicest smiles I'd ever seen.

"Amazing" he said softly as I stopped laughing to look at him.

"What's amazing?" I asked him.

"Your smile" he said to me and those words leaving his lips were so sweet to my ears.

 _"Come on Lucy give us a smile"_  
 _"Ha ha ha ha ha, yeah that's a good girl. Open wide"_

"LUCE, LUCY WHERE YA GOING?" Natsu yelled after me. I just took off as fast as I could away from him. I wouldn't be deceived again by a handsome boy with a nice smile.

* * *

I hid myself in a bathroom before I was finally tracked down. Lisanna tried, Levy tried, even Elfman tried. I couldn't move, my body was frozen.

"Lucy...Lucy it's Mirajane...Lisanna called me" I felt so bad hearing her voice. She probably had to leave work early just for this.

"I'm so sorry Mira" I said through my sniffles.

"It's okay honey. Can you just come out and talk to me please" she said as I took a deep breath. "I promise you'll feel better if you talk about it" Mira said as I cracked open the door to see her smiling softly at me. "Come on, let's go home and talk okay" she said as I nodded my head letting her wrap her arms around me and usher me out of the bathroom.

"Promise me you won't tell Frankie" I whispered.

"Whatever you tell me will stay just between the two of us" Mira said hugging me tight. It was something about her, I felt like I could talk to her. I wasn't even in their house for a week yet and I felt comfort and trust from this woman. Then there was something about her eyes. I knew she could understand me.

"I'll tell you what happened" I said softly as she nodded her head helping me into the car.

I would finally speak about what happened to me to someone.

 **Francis POV**

I rushed home as soon as Lisanna called me. Lucy and Mira had been holed up in the study for the past three hours as I stood outside pacing the floors. No wonder Layla and Jude so eagerly shipped her off to me. She was really fucking damaged at this point in time and they thought sending her to me was a good idea. How fucking stupid could they be?

Lisanna and Elfman didn't know what happened. All they knew was that the idiot Nasty was the last one with her. If that kids father didn't pay me so fucking well I'd have killed him a long time ago. This was the second time in the same fucking day that he did something to my sister. I was getting angry, I needed to calm down.

"You need to calm down" Mira said voicing my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed they had come out of the room.

"She okay?" I asked moving towards Lucy's room as Mira stopped me with her hand on my chest. She was shaking her head no and giving me a really serious look.

"She needs some space, give her a minute" Mira said as I sighed softly banging my head into the wall.

I needed to help my sister but I didn't know what the fuck was wrong to even do anything.

"She tell you anything?" I asked as Mira nodded her head. "And?" I asked as she shook her head no again. "WHAT THE FUCK MIRA!"

"HEY! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN NOW!" She yelled right back at me and I loved it. I loved that she wasn't weak. That she wouldn't be pushed around or bullied. "That girl came to me in confidence. When she decides it's time to talk to you then she will talk to you. YOU CAN'T BULLY HER FRANKIE!" She yelled at me again as I sighed nodding my head. Francis 0- Mirajane 78, she was right and I knew it.

"You can't expect me to not care Mira" I said softly before she wrapped her arms around me laying her head on my chest. I was a whole foot taller than her and she barely reached my shoulder. Yet this little woman could put me in check with ease. And I loved her for it.

"You care...it's one of the things I love most about you...but you also need to learn when to take a step back. You just...dive head first into everything...let her come to you Francis" she said as I sighed again nodding my head. "Good boy" she said patting my cheek and pecking me on the lips before heading into the bedroom. Did she just treat me like a pet German Shepard? "You coming?" She asked over her shoulder as I did a quick scan.

All doors closed, everyone in their own world, SEX! I totally forgot about the whole German Shepard thing as I sped into the room after her closing and locking the door. Goodnight.

 **A/N: Don't we all just love Mirajane? The confident badass Mirajane not the weak and timid one. Yeah, ten cheers for badass Mirajane Strauss :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Lucy POV**

I had stayed home from school for the next few days. Mira had gotten me a doctor's note from the hospital. One of the shining benefits of her working in a hospital. There was a condition to her getting me out of school though. I had to go to one of her group things that she held once a week.

She told Frankie she was bringing me along just to keep an eye on me while he was away. For some reason he just went with it. He believed anything she said and that kind of bothered me. Here I was making Mira break that infallible trust he had given her just to protect my secret.

"You don't have to speak, you can just listen, okay" she said wrapping her arms around me as I nodded my head taking a seat next to her in the circle. She had introduced me as her sister in law to all the girls and one guy in the room.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mayu" this girl was probably about a year younger than me. Everyone greeted her back kindly as she cleared her throat softly. "I was raped by my stepfather for over a year before I ran away from my home" I was in pure shock when she uttered those words. She was only sixteen or younger and she had been through that. Worst of all it was at the hands of someone who should've been protecting her. "After a while I finally tried to tell my mother...She was jealous that her new husband liked me better than her...that he gave me more attention than her...that night he raped me for the final time. I gained the courage to run away from my home and got here where I met my new parents Kouta and Yuka...They took me in and I told them what happened to me...unfortunately for my stepfather Kouta was a police detective...He arrested both my parents...they're in jail now and will be for a very long time" she said as everyone clapped their hands.

"And how does that make you feel Mayu?" Mira asked softly.

"It still hurts and I still think about it from time to time...but I feel better that I actually spoke up and someone did something about it for me...that someone believed me even when my own mother didn't... It gets a little easier everyday but thanks to Kouta and Yuka I'm finally healing" she said with a happy smile as Mira smiled back at her.

"Thank you for sharing Mayu, we can all learn and gain from your courage" Mira said as Mayu gave her a sweet smile and a hug. "There are a lot of new faces here tonight. It's a terrible thing but it's also a good thing. It means you're moving past your fear. Rape is a difficult topic to speak of, it is a despicable act that no one should have to go through but yet here we are. Would anyone else like to share?" Mira asked looking around. The rest of the circle was quiet.

"Okay then, I'll share" Mira said with a weak smile. At that I looked a little shocked. I had no idea. That night when she and I talked she never let it slip that she'd been assaulted. From looking at her you'd never be able to tell, she was always so happy.

"It happened when I was a junior in high school. I was pretty popular, most guys found me attractive but I never fed much into it. I was a cheerleader so that meant traveling with the team to their away games against other schools" she had to take a break and take a breath. This was bothering her to remember it I could tell.

"His name was Laxus Dreyar...He was the captain of the football team. His grandfather is a well respected man in this town. He was popular with lots of girls, they would all line up for a chance at Laxus. I was heading back to my room that night after the game. We had won...He dragged me into his room...He had his own room because of who he was...said I had to celebrate with him since we won...said I had to give him a gift...I tried to laugh it off, he smelt like he'd been drinking...I tried to leave the room and he slammed the door back shut glaring at me...He called me a stuck up bitch and wrapped his hand around my neck choking me...He said he would have me whether I wanted him or not...He took my virginity...He raped me all night long in every way imaginable...After the first few hours I gave up and stopped fighting...He was huge and I knew I couldn't fight him off...the next day we got back I reported him to the principle of our school...She believed me and she called the police. It was a long and drawn out trial and in the end he won...His money helped him get away with rape...but the accusation ruined his chances at a better career than the one he has. He drives an ambulance for the hospital now...And I get to see my rapist every day I go to work" Mira had completely fucked my mind in one night.

"Why don't you quit?" One of the girls asked.

"Because then he wins. He didn't destroy me and he didn't break me and I won't allow him the power of ever feeling like he did. My dream is to be a doctor and I will be a doctor. Plus he's terrified of my boyfriend so it amuses me now that he runs the other way every time he sees me" she joked at the end as everyone laughed softly. "The point is...this isn't the end of the world...yes it hurts and it will always hurt...but you can still have a life...still have a healthy relationship with a man...you don't have to live in fear of the next time you'll be attacked or wait for the next person to hurt you...Because then, you let your attacker win...And they will always have that power over you"

* * *

I finally went back to school but I was still reeling from that night with Mirajane. It also explained a lot and a lot of significant changes in my hot headed brute of a brother. He was always so gentle with Mira. He treated her like she was fragile but not in a demeaning sort of way to make her feel weak.

"Hellloooo...earth to Lucy" I looked up at Natsu's smiling face. "Come on class is over. Everyone's gone" he said with a short laugh as I gathered my things to leave.

"You were kinda spaced out through the whole lesson ya know?" He said walking next to me through the hallways.

"Hiii Natsu"  
"Hey Natsu"

He had so many fan girls it was annoying. And he was so damn polite and air headed he didn't even realize that those weren't friendly hellos. Those were clear invitations that screamed take me and take me now. He just waved back and kept walking with me and talking to me like he didn't care.

Before I knew it we were back at my house and he was still talking to me. I didn't get why he was wasting his time. I'd made it pretty clear without words that I wasn't interested in anything.

"Ya know, I'm not a bad guy Luce" he said softly in a voice I'd never heard from him. This must be his smooth lady killer mode that he'd been hiding from me. "I just wanna get to know you...You seem really nice" he said as I sighed looking at him. He looked sincere, I couldn't see any lie in those onyx eyes. He really meant the words coming from his mouth.

 _You have to let me take you out Heartfilia...as a thank you...it'll be fun...I promise_

I was thinking of it again. I couldn't stop thinking of it anytime someone got too close to me. Mainly Natsu.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE PINK HAIRED BASTARD! GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS AWAY FROM MY SISTER NASTY!" Frank yelled running down the steps.

"GOTTA GO, LATER LUCE!" He yelled running up the street as Frankie chased him all the way to the corner before coming back to the house.

It was pretty funny actually, Frankie always chased him and he just kept coming back. Natsu Dragneel was clearly an idiot I thought to myself before shaking my head and going into the house. That took my mind off of the thoughts that were starting to take over again.

"You should really not take your frustration with Igneel out on Natsu" Mira lightly scolded him with a smirk as he came back in the house.

"Oh this has nothing to do with Igneel love. I just don't like him" Frankie said with a really creepy smile on his face. It would almost seem sadistic.

"Speaking of Igneel" Mira said lifting her tea cup to her mouth again. "You're five minutes late for work" she said as his eyes went wide with shock.

"FUCK!" He yelled running out of the house to get to work. Mira had been laughing behind her tea cup. I was curious as to what Frankie did for Natsu's father. I knew he was a mechanic during the day, I didn't know what he did at night.

"Natsu's father owns a gentleman's club in town called Fire Dragon. Francis happens to be one of his bouncers" Mira explained as I poured myself a cup of tea taking a sip. "And I believe he's danced on ladies night once or twice" she said as my tea flew out of my mouth. She said it as if she didn't care, like it was normal for her boyfriend to take off his clothes for other women. "They can look all they want but Francis Heartfilia is mine" she said with that scary tone to her voice. Possessive much.

"What's his stage name?" I asked softly as Mira laughed loudly.

"I have no idea" she said with a shrug as I shrugged back sipping this delicious tea again.

 **A/N: Mayu is Mayu from Elfen Lied, if you've never watched it I strongly recommend it and I'm done, for a minute. Time to get back to my Saints Row story. People actually like that one, later kids. And I own nothing :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was planning on taking a step back from this story for a second but I just received a very passionate and mildly threatening PM from someone who was enjoying it thus far. Here you go rude ass person with access to medical texts, enjoy -_-**

 **Chapter 6**

Mira was right, I did feel better after speaking with her and attending her groups. I even let Natsu convince me to come to his football game tonight. Mira thought it'd be a good step in facing my demons.

This town was big on sports, even Frank and Mira were at the game. He bought us all hot dogs and soda. We were sitting with Cana and Ms. Scarlet, Erza was her first name and apparently they were all friends. This town was really small. Lisanna was a cheerleader and Elfman was the starting linebacker for the team.

"Francis, why are you no longer coaching the team?" Erza asked. "The boys seem sloppy compared to last year" she said as he rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Some crap about not being a teacher and all that mess. They say he spends the whole practice on his cell phone and just let's them do whatever they want" Francis said shaking his head again.

"They're gonna get creamed" Cana said before laughing hysterically. I could feel Mira grab and squeeze my hand as the Sabertooth's took the field. I could recognize all of them. They even brought along the cheerleaders. All bastards and bitches in my books. I spotted four particular bastards, grouped together as always.

"Oh my god, those guys from the Sabertooth's are so hot" I overheard a young freshman girl saying. If only she knew just how trashy they were.

"COME ON ELFMAN" Mira cheered as Frank whistled.

"LET'S GO ELFMAN! LOSING ISN'T MANLY" he also cheered before ruffling my hair. I moved my head away from his hand before smirking up at him. Elfman waved up at us before putting his helmet on.  


* * *

  
"They didn't lose as bad as I thought they were gonna" Cana said trying to cheer up the mood a little bit. They hated losing to the Sabertooth's.

"I'm buying everybody pizza" Frankie said as the boys perked up at that idea. "You take the girls I'll take the boys?" He said as Mira nodded her head giving him a kiss.

"Come on Lucy" she said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to the car with she and Cana.

"LUCY? LUCY HEARTFILIA IS THAT YOU?" Great I've been spotted.

"Hey Yukino" I said softly as my former best friend looked genuinely happy to see me.

"Where have you been? I stopped by your house and your mom said you moved but she wouldn't tell me where. Then you cancelled your Facebook and Twitter accounts" Yukino said. She actually seemed saddened at the loss of me...cunt.

"I live here with my brother and his girlfriend now" I answered as she nodded her head.

"Oh...well I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad anymore...about you and Sting" she said as I looked at her in pure disbelief.

"You still don't believe me?" I asked looking down. I'd known this girl since I was five years old and she didn't believe me when I told her about what Sting did.

"Lucy, I'd like us to be friends again but...but if you keep telling these nasty lies about Sting...I don't know if I can" she said as I nodded my head. I understood what was happening now.

"YO babe, what ya doing over here?" His voice made my skin crawl and it made my body freeze. "Oooh Lucy Heartfilia. What's up?" He said with that damn smile of his.

"Sting and I are together now" Yukino said proudly as I nodded my head. The bastard wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head affectionately.

"I'm really happy for you. I have to go" I said turning quickly to get in Mira's car. He grabbed my arm stopping me from leaving.

"Hey look Lucy. I just wanted to let you know, no hard feelings between us and all. You said some pretty rough things about me and my boys but it's all good between us okay...i forgive you" he said those words like he really meant them.

He forgives me...He forgives me! That fucking bastard. I snatched my arm away from him in pure disgust. How dare he put his filthy hands on me again.

"Lucy let's go" Mira said fixing both Sting and Yukino with a glare. Sting had the audacity to glare back at Mira. "Don't forget where you are little boy...I know what you did...take another step and so will the six foot two guy standing by the Dodge Charger" she said before ushering me over to the vehicle with the rest of the girls. "It's okay Luce...It's okay" she breathed into my ear.

I was glad Mira came over when she did. Yukino I could handle but Sting... Sting was a whole different story. I was angry now. I wanted to hit him. Scream...yell...something...anything...  


* * *

  
We got to the pizza parlor and the boys were already there. Having a blast and making a ton of noise much to Frank's annoyance. He always hated the loud and rowdy atmosphere.

"Settle down boys...now" Erza said as they all dropped into their seats without fight. She had this control over them and it was crazy. I needed her to teach me to do that.

"Exactly how much money have we spent tonight?" I heard Mira asking as she took a seat next to Frankie.

"None of us really watch cable anyway right" he joked as she smiled a laugh shaking her head.

"Well look what we have here. Gangs all back together I see"

I'd only ever seen my brother look at one person that way before. I didn't know what was happening but the entire table stood up to glare at this man. He was huge, he was also very handsome. He had blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar going down his eye. And my brother looked at him as if he hated him more than anything in this world.

"Ya like breathing Laxus you'll step away from this table" Cana said in a serious tone I'd never heard her use before. She was always drunk or annoyed but never serious. She looked ready to kill this guy too.

"Yeah that's right...You did tell some nasty lies about me didn't ya Mirajane" the man Laxus said with a chuckle as Mira looked at me.

This was the guy. She had told us about him in group that first night.

"Rape: unlawful sexual intercourse or any other sexual penetration of the vagina, anus, or mouth of another person, with or without force, by a sex organ, other body part, or foreign object, without the consent of the victim." Mira said calmly.

"Rapist" Frank

"Rapist" Cana

"Rapist" Erza

"Rapist" Elfman

"RAPIST, RAPIST, RAPIST, RAPIST, RAPIST, RAPIST, RAPIST" the rest of the table began chanting. Chanting so loud that the man got annoyed and left the pizza place.

Mira grabbed Francis hand and squeezed it until he sat back down to calm himself. I could see it in her eyes that she was still afraid of that guy. She told me he got away with it but apparently he didn't here.

They all knew what he was and they acknowledged it. In court he was innocent but not in the town of Magnolia amongst her friends. He was a rapist and they all made it clear that they wouldn't let him forget it either.

Francis wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her to him. She leaned into his embrace and she was actually comfortable. She seemed comfortable with another man's touch. She had gotten past her attack and made a happy life for herself and her siblings. She wasn't just talking shit in her groups. Mirajane was the real deal and it only made me respect her even more.

"Everything okay here?" The waitress asked glaring at the door. Apparently she knew too.

"Yup, all good here" Natsu said. "Now bring on the pizza" he yelled with that smile of his as everyone laughed and cheered.

"You accuse him out loud and we will believe you" I didn't know who said it but it was said and it was said so only I could hear. Someone else knew.  


* * *

  
That next week I went to group with Mira and I was finally ready to speak.

"Hi...my name is Lucy Heartfilia...And last year...I was raped" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Lucy POV**

 **Flashback**

 _"Come on Heartfilia. You have to let me take you out. As a thank you and all for helping me pass that math test" Ryos "Rogue" Cheney. I'd always found him attractive so when he came to me and asked for my help I didn't even have to think about it._

 _"It's fine Rogue, you don't have to thank me. Just make sure you guys win against Magnolia high tomorrow night" I said with a smile patting his arm and continuing down the hall. He kept up his chase and followed me down the hall._

 _"Alright then, it's not a thank you...but can I take you out anyway?" He asked as I played it cool hiding the explosion my heart was having right now. Rogue Cheney actually wanted to take me on a date._

 _"You really wanna go out with me?" I asked softly as he laughed and nodded his head._

 _"Yeah...why not...You're smart...You're pretty...You have beautiful eyes" he said as I snorted a laugh nodding my head._

 _"Okay...when do you wanna go out?" I asked._

 _"Friday night...after the game...sound good?" He asked as I nodded my head. "Then we can go to Sting's party" he suggested. It sounded like an okay idea so I agreed._

 _"It's a date" I said as he kissed my hands sweetly before I walked away from him giddy with butterflies in my stomach. I still played it cool though._

 _Yukino was so excited for me. She liked Rogue's best friend Eucliffe "Sting" Madsen. She wanted me to find out from Rogue if Sting liked her._

 _Mom was excited for me too, well as excited as she could be with her busy schedule and all. This was my first date with a boy I liked._

 _That Friday night the Sabertooth's lost to Magnolia High. I didn't go to the game because I had to study but apparently they were running professional football plays against them and their coach was some unorthodox, rowdy young punk according to the Coach at our school. He hated this guy for some reason and it was hilarious when he got mad._

 _Rogue and I still went on our date. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time. Pulling out my chair and opening doors. I was enjoying myself, he was a great guy and this date seemed promising. I was sure we'd have more in the future._

 _After dinner we went to Sting's house. The party was in full swing and it was packed to say the least._

 _"YO ROGUE" Sting yelled walking over to us with two cups in his hand. "Lucy Heartfilia...welcome" he said with that lady killing smile of his. "Dude, you gotta get in here. Lilica and Realight are havin' a strip off right on my fucking coffee table dude" Sting said wrapping his arm around Rogue and pulling him away from me. "I'LL GIVE HIM BACK SOON LUCY" he yelled over his shoulder as I just waved at them._

 _Yukino was also there and she came over after Sting and Rogue walked away. I'd had a drink or two with Yukino before Rogue came back to me._

 _"Hey Heartfilia, can we talk upstairs?" He asked softly. Something seemed off about his demeanor from earlier until now. He seemed like something was bothering him but I didn't pay it any mind. I nodded my head as he took my hand leading my upstairs. He was shaky and he seemed nervous. Maybe he planned on kissing me I thought as his still shaking hands opened the door to one of the bedrooms._

 _He ushered me in first before closing and locking the door behind us. I looked around the room. Sting Madsen, Orga Nanagear, and Rufus Lore. They all had these nasty smirks on their faces. What the hell was this?_

 _"I'm really sorry Lucy" Rogue whispered out. I was confused looking up at his face before Orga grabbed me from behind._

 _"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled as the three of them laughed. Orga threw me down on the bed. I was terrified. I didn't know what they were going to do. Rufus was pulling at he skirt I'd chosen to wear that night so I got a pretty good idea of what was about to happen to me._

 _I was almost completely naked and begging them to stop._

 _"Who's going first?" Rufus asked licking his lips and pulling off his clothes while Sting and Orga held me down._

 _"It is my house...I get to go first" Sting said pulling his pants down grinning at me. "Like what you see Heartfilia?" He asked as I looked away from him. He pressed his lips to my mouth and damn near stuck his tongue down my throat until I bit him. "OWWW! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled before slapping me hard across my face. "I was gonna be nice and we'd all take a turn. Now we're gonna fuck you together" he said as Rufus and Orga laughed at the idea. They were excited about raping me like I was nothing._

 _"I get her ass" Orga said slowly stroking himself until he was erect._

 _"What about Rogue?" Rufus asked as I looked over at him with pleading eyes. He could've stopped this, I needed him to stop this._

 _"Rogue...Rogue please...please...don't let this happen" I begged him for the thousandth time. Sting grabbed my jaw glaring at me._

 _"Shut...the fuck...up" he growled out before pushing my face away._

 _"I'm fine" Rogue said softly looking away from the scene that was about to take place. Then I knew he wouldn't help me. This was why he'd brought me here. I thought he liked me._

 _Rufus grabbed my chin roughly making me look at him._

 _"You bite me I'll fucking kill you in this room" he said before forcing himself into my mouth. "No teeth" he growled out pushing himself into my mouth moaning._

 _Sting and Orga wasted no time entering the other openings of my body. It was excruciating, I'd never felt such pain in my life. They were merciless in their assault. I was crying and they just kept grunting... and laughing...and high fiving each other at a job well done._

 _After they had assaulted me a full three times that night they just left me there. Naked and bleeding and crying. No one came back to check on me. After I gained the strength to go home no one noticed there either. They didn't notice my skirt was ripped or that it had blood on it. No one cared that I was attacked_.

 **Present Time**

"After that I just pretty much stopped talking to everyone. My parents couldn't handle it anymore and they sent me here to live with my brother who's honestly probably just as fucked up as I am...but it's working...lead me to Mirajane...who lead me here" I said softly as everyone nodded their heads.

"Thank you Lucy...for sharing that with us" Mira said with a sweet smile as I nodded my head looking down. She wrapped her arm around me as I gave her a weak smile. "Would anyone else like to share with us?" She asked looking around with that serene smile on her face.

* * *

After group Mira and I had stopped to grab a quick bite to eat. I felt so much better with her and after sharing with he group. They were all so supportive and caring. They all thought I should bring my attackers misdeeds to light. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet.

"You should talk to Francis Lucy... he's your brother and he loves you...He will believe you" she said softly as we sat at the table waiting for our food.

"I'm not afraid that he won't believe me...I'm afraid of what he'll do when he finds out" I said softly as Mira chuckled a little.

"He isn't that bad Lucy. He'll be upset yes...but I think he'll be able to handle it" she said as I sighed. Four Years and she still had a lot to learn about my older brother. "The thing with Natsu. Francis is only joking most of the time" she tried to reassure me with those words.

"That's because Natsu hasn't done anything to me" I said softly. Francis hid that part of himself from her I could see. The Francis I knew got into trouble all of the time. It wasn't easy trouble either, had he not been a Heartfilia he'd probably be in jail. He was violent and he had anger issues. Leaving home helped settle some of that but tigers don't change their stripes.

"There's still a lot about Francis I don't know huh?" Mira asked softly looking down. "He keeps a lot of secrets...I don't pressure him about it...he'll talk to me one day" she said before putting on that cheerful smile of hers again.

"He loves you...that's something I don't doubt" my words seemed to reassure her more as she gave me a real smile and our food came.

* * *

 _Twelfth and Hyde on a Sunday_  
 _Feeling like we're gold_  
 _And we're nothing short of invincible_

 _Invincible_  
 _Invincible_  
 _It starts again, can you feel it?_  
 _It takes your breath away_  
 _Stop saying that we're invincible_

"Well I can see my corruption of your ears hasn't changed" Francis said with a laugh coming into my room. I had been writing again, getting my thoughts out on paper. "Hey...we haven't really hung out together since you've been here. Mira's been stealing all my time... You wanna go do something?" He asked. He seemed nervous when he was asking me for some reason.

"Yeah...okay" I said with a smile closing my book as he smiled back jumping up.

"Cool, leggo" he said making me laugh at his speech as I followed him out of the house.

* * *

"Don't tell Mira about this, she'll chop my balls off if she finds out I brought you to a bar" he said as I looked a little confused at his fear of Mira. She was a complete sweetheart to my knowledge.

He opened the door as loud rock music flooded my ears. "You still got that little crush on Sasuke?" He asked as I blushed looking away. Sasuke was one of his friends from back home. I guess they still kept in touch. "He and Naruto scraped some money together for this place" he said holding my hand as we skated around the crowd of dancing and jumping people.

"UH OH, HEARTFILIA'S IN THE HOUSE" a loud blonde who could be an older Naruto said with a bright smile and whisker tattoo marks on his face. Yup definitely Naruto bouncing his way over to us. "OI, LUCY. WHAT'S UP" he yelled snatching me into a hug. Naruto always yelled everything even when he wasn't angry. He was just loud.

"What's up you blonde electrolyte" Frank said as he and Naruto hugged it out. "Where's the yang half of the duo?" Frank asked looking around for Sasuke obviously.

"He ain't here yet, but Gaara's in back" Naruto said of the other brooding brute of the group.

"Cool we just gonna hang out for a while" Frank said as Naruto smiled shaking his head no.

"Tonight's amateur night and you decided to bring along the hime. She's getting up there tonight" my nerves went from zero to one hundred in that minute. I'd never performed in front of a crowd before. Naruto was out of his mind if he thought I was getting on that stage.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"I can't believe I let him talk me into this" I mumbled out with a frown.

"Speak for yourself" Frank grumbled strapping on a guitar completely annoyed.

"HA, JUST LIKE OLD TIMES EH" Naruto said with that damn smile of his.

"This ain't your garage Uzumaki" Francis grumbled out.

"Little Heartfilia if you suck I'm gonna strangle you" Sasuke said strapping on his own guitar as Naruto took his seat at the drums. Gaara was already ready with his bass guitar on. Face looking the same as always, plain with no emotion.

"CHILL OUT, SHE'S GOT THIS. RIGHT LUCE?" Naruto asked giving me the thumbs up and smiling. I couldn't help but smile and nod my head.

"Yeah...You got this" Frank said with a smile as I looked at him. He'd planned this, sneaky bastard. He knew exactly what Naruto would do when he saw us together and opportunity struck for nostalgia.

"What are we playing?" Gaara asked in that raspy ass calm voice of his.

"Let's do the Red song. Luce sounds great with that one" Frank suggested as everyone nodded their heads. My father would kill me if he ever caught me singing this type of music I just knew it. "It's just us...in Naruto's garage" he said softly as I closed my eyes gripping the microphone and nodding my head. He'd let me tag along with him when he went to Naruto's house. That was when we discovered I could sing.

"Alright, let's go" Sasuke said starting up with his guitar.

I hadn't sang in a long time. I hoped I didn't embarrass myself tonight.

 **Lucy**  
 _Take it away, I never thought I'd let it grow_  
 _This cancer inside, the villain plays the victim so well_  
 _Make me believe, I drink the lies, this suicide_  
 _Just put me to sleep, fall over me_

 **Gaara**  
 _Lies, lies, lies_  
 _I taste the_  
 _Lies, lies, lies_

 **Lucy**  
 _Fight, while I'm alive_  
 _I see you now_  
 _No less than light_  
 _Break, you're falling away_  
 _Gravity lies_  
 _I feel it die_

 **Gaara**  
 _Gravity dies_

 **Lucy**  
 _Buried alive, an innocence cannot withstand this_  
 _Language of lies, to poison all the words you swallow_  
 _Wait for the scream, you realize it's all a lie_  
 _And still you betray, I'll throw you away_

 **Gaara**  
 _Lies, lies, lies_  
 _I drink the_  
 _Lies, lies, lies_

 **Lucy and Sasuke**  
 _Fight, while I'm alive_  
 _I see you now_  
 _No less than light_  
 _Break, you're falling away_  
 _Gravity lies_  
 _I feel it die_

 **Gaara**  
 _Gravity dies_

 **Lucy**  
 _Fight, while I'm alive_  
 _I see you now_  
 _No less than light_  
 _Break, you're falling away_  
 _Gravity lies_  
 _I feel it die_

 **Gaara**  
 _Gravity dies_

 **Lucy and Sasuke**  
 _I feel you now_  
 _Gravity lies_  
 _I feel it die_

 **Gaara**  
 _Your gravity dies_

They were cheering...these people were actually cheering. I felt confident again. That was extremely liberating.

"Lucy Heartfilia, ladies and gentleman" Sasuke said waving his hand at me as the crowd screamed again chanting my name.

I looked back at the asshole known as my brother. He was smirking with that cocky ass "I did something good" look on his face. Then he also looked proud. This also made me remember why I loved being around him. He was always good for a subtle confidence boost. Reminding me of the things I could do instead of just saying it but putting me in a position to where I could see it for myself.

"Hey Frankie?" Naruto said actually not being loud as Frank looked over at him. "Ain't that your wife over there?" He asked as both of our eyes shot in the direction of the bar where a completely shocked Mirajane was standing with a smirking Cana.

"I'm dead" Frank said swallowing the lump in his throat and waving at her.

 **A/N: BRING IN THE NARUTO BOYS :-). First set of lyrics are Underoath- Reinventing Your Exit and the song Lucy was singing is Gravity Lies by Red but I like to think it was the Nightcore cover she was screaming out. Bad ass screaming Gaara, awesome :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Lucy POV**

"Well I can honestly say this is one of the most amusing nights of my life" Cana said plopping down on the sofa pulling her flask from her bra and taking a long swig. "Here I was thinking I was gonna bring my dear Mira out with me. Maybe use her to attract a few guys so I could get laid tonight and lo and behold what do we find? You two rocking it out on stage" she said before bursting back into uncontrollable laughter.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is" I mumbled out sitting on the opposite couch.

"It's not a big deal...I just don't understand why you'd keep it a secret Francis" Mira said as he put his hands up.

"Hey, it wasn't a secret. You never asked. You know I like music" he said trying to defend himself.

"You never even play the freaking piano we have upstairs!" Mira said as he just shrugged again.

"Hey, me and pianos don't have the best past together" he said before he took on a sly smirk.

 **Flashback**

 _"FRANCIS! FRANCIS DON'T YOU DARE PUSH THAT PIANO INTO THE POOL!" Jude Heartfilia yelled damn near tearing his hair out as Francis kept smirking and pushing the large piano quickly._

 _"THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF THIS FUCKING PIANO DAD!" He yelled giving the expensive instrument a final push right into the pool._

 _Jude just stood there shocked. He couldn't believe Francis actually did it._

 _"I'm gonna be a guitarist...whether you like it or not" Francis said as Jude's shock turned into a hard glare._

 _"I'm gonna kill you...I'm gonna kill him...I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU YOU NO MANNERED, UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!" Jude yelled taking off around the pool after Francis._

 **Present Time**

He was still smiling at the memory of that act. I remember it like it was yesterday. Mom thought it was hilarious. I'd often heard her voice Frankie's distaste for the large object. Dad never listened and in the end it cost him a ten thousand dollar piano.

"Any other hidden talents for us to discover?" Cana asked smirking as Frankie rolled his eyes at her.

"Why are you here? Go home!" He said shaking his head at her. She did spend an awful lot of time here.

"What's with all the noise?" Lisanna groaned from the top of the steps.

"Did you know Francis was a musician?" Mira asked as Lisanna nodded her head. Mira looked at him in disbelief. "He has twitchy fingers and he doesn't smoke and to my knowledge he's not a thief. That means he plays an instrument" Lisanna said with a shrug before going back to her room.

"You quit smoking?" I asked a little in shock. I honestly thought he just didn't smoke in the house.

"I haven't smoked since I left Jude, Lu-Lu" he said scratching his head. "Okay, I'm tired. You can kick my ass in the morning. Cana, get out of my house, it's starting to smell like a brewery in here" Frank said before waving his hand over his shoulder and walking up the steps.

"And you girly...didn't know ya had it in ya" Cana said smirking at me as I blushed looking away.

"You were amazing Lucy, sorry for not saying it earlier" Mira said with a sweet smile. "Go to bed, you have school in the morning. See you tomorrow Cana" Mira said before heading up the steps herself.

"Glad you're finally talking" Cana said getting serious on me. "Seems like you finally got that thing off your chest" she said looking at her flask as I looked at her shocked. That's who spoke to me at the pizza place that night.

"You knew?" I asked softly as she snorted a laugh.

"I knew it the second I looked at you...You looked like Mira the whole ride back to school on that bus five years ago...she couldn't put her attacker behind bars...but you can...and you should" she said before getting up and stretching. "See ya tomorrow kid" she said before letting herself out.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia may I speak with you a moment?" The music teacher another one of Mira's friends Ms. Evergreen said halting my exit. "I've been informed of your lovely singing voice...why haven't you entered the talent show?" She asked as I snorted a laugh.

"It's not a talent, according to my father it's a hobby. As is my writing" I said with a shrug. "I like it here, I'd rather not give him reasons to make me go back home" I said calmly. She looked sad at my answer.

"Do I seem unhappy or unfulfilled to you?" She asked as I thought about it for a second before shaking my head no. She seemed like she honestly loved her job and working with us. "Both my parents are doctors and in that aspect they wished for me to follow suit and take over their practice. My mother didn't speak to me for a year after I informed them of my decision. My father still isn't speaking to me. I love my parents, dearly...but I decided to do what made me happy and I have zero regrets about that decision. Why? Because I am happy" she said with a cheery smile that I couldn't help but return to her.

"I'll think about it" I said as she nodded her head at me letting me leave the class.

"Man, you sure took a long time getting outta there. I'm starving" Natsu grumbled walking next to me down the hall.

"You didn't have to wait for me" I said as he sighed rolling his eyes.

"You're so weird" he breathed out rolling his eyes as I shrugged it off.

Why the hell was I weird? I didn't ask him to meet me here and join me for lunch.

"Don't be a jerk Natsu" I mumbled out rolling my eyes back at him. He was about to say something and then he just stopped and ducked into the stairwell.

"YO! You forgot your lunch" Frank grumbled out walking over to me with a bag of leftovers.

"Oh yeah, thanks" I said taking the bag as he scratched at the back of his head. "You okay?" I asked as he looked confused.

"I don't know, I kinda feel annoyed right now for some reason. Like there's a pest nearby or something" he said before shrugging and walking past me down the hall.

"The exit is the other way Frankie" I said as he waved his hand over his shoulder at me.

"Mavis loves me. I think I'll stop by and say hello first" he said of the head principle of the school.

Once he turned the corner Natsu came out of the stairwell.

"That was a close one" he breathed in relief as I looked at him and then back down the hallway. They could actually sense each other nearby... it was ridiculous.

"You two are utterly ridiculous" I sighed before continuing down the hall as Natsu stepped into an easy stroll next to me. I was beginning to get used to his presence. It was nice.

"Hi Natsu"  
"Hey Natsu"  
"Come and sit with us"  
"No Natsu, sit over here"

"You have endless options" I grumbled out finding where Levy was sitting with Gajeel and Gray already.

"Sorry, I'm eating with Luce" he said with a bright smile before picking up his pace to catch me.

I sat down next to Gray in the empty seat. Natsu slid down next to me knocking Gray out of his seat.

"HEY! YA PINK HAIRED BASTARD!" Gray yelled standing up quickly.

"What ya gonna do about it Ice Princess?" Natsu asked with a devious smirk.

"Your jokes are so lame" Levy groaned shaking her head before looking at me. "This is so your fault Lu" she said as I looked at her with an innocent surprised look. How was I supposed to know Natsu and Gray would get into a fight over seating arrangements? Natsu and Gray fought over everything I laughed to myself.

"Problem boys?" Erza asked appearing behind them out of nowhere.

"No ma'am" they both said quickly before sitting down. Erza smiled a content smile before making her way over to the teachers section of the lunch room.

"This ain't over flame brain" Gray grumbled out glaring at Natsu.

"Bring it on frost bite" Natsu grumbled back returning the glare.

"Both you idiots cut it out" Gajeel grumbled out.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at him as Gajeel joined in on the glaring contest.

"So immature" I sighed shaking my head and taking my lunch from the bag to eat.

 **Francis POV**

I loved Mavis from the second Mira introduced me to her. She was wise and down to earth at the same time. She fought for me to keep my job coaching the football team but the bastard Praecht went and got the school board involved. I decided to just leave so Mavis wouldn't have to have all that extra nonsense on her plate.

Her husband happened to be Natsu's older brother. He was a sickly guy, always in and out of the hospital. I'd met him once or twice, he and the pink haired idiot were complete opposites in every way. I actually liked Zeref, deep down I liked Natsu too but I'd never tell him that. Kicking his ass was too much fun.

"Are you alright Francis?" Mavis asked breaking me from my thoughts as I looked over at her.

"Yeah, I'm good" I said with a smile. "Just thinking...how's my sister doing...really?" I asked. Mira wouldn't tell me shit but Mavis was just as good at opening people up as she was if not more.

"When she first got here a few months ago she was a recluse. I worried for her often, but she's made a complete 360. She's smiling more, making friends. Evergreen has even convinced her to take place in our annual talent show. Her writing is amazing, Ultear has suggested she take up journalism in college. She's doing really well Francis, stop worrying so much" Mavis said placing a hand on top of mines. Then she gave me that damn smile, that innocent damn smile that could make the coldest of men warm up immediately. That's what made Mavis, Mavis.

"Alright" I said softly smiling back a little.

"And I have other news for you. I'm actually glad you stopped by, I'd been meaning to have Mirajane reach out to you for me" she said as my interest piqued in her next words. "Several of the parents are unhappy with the coaching of our athletic teams. Long story short, they would like to see us winning again. Your name came up...Several times" she said with a smile as I snorted a laugh.

"What's Praecht got to say about that?" I asked not hiding the sarcasm in my voice. The mans opinion really didn't mean shit to me. My own fucking dad hated me, what that old bastard ate didn't make me shit.

"He tried and tried until Makarov Dreyar put his foot down on the matter. He's a big supporter of the team and this town. Money talks" she said.

"And bullshit runs a marathon" I finished knowing Mavis didn't like to let profanity cross her lips no matter how much she wished to speak it.

"You want the job? Basketball season starts in three weeks" she said as I snorted a laugh folding my arms across my chest.

"Igneel won't be pleased that I'm quitting" I said looking up at the ceiling. "He paid me quite handsomely for my work as well" I added as Mavis giggled rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure a handsome salary won't be a problem since sports happens to be a high priority in Magnolia" she said writing something down.

"Handsome like me or handsome like less than me?" I asked as she slid the piece of paper over to me. I looked at those numbers and damn near fell out of my chair. Now Mira could let go of the hospital and take more classes at school.

"You got a deal" I said with a smile as we shook on it.

 **Lucy POV**

School had let out, I was heading home with my second shadow.

"You know he's gonna chase you if he sees you right?" I asked as Natsu folded his arms behind his head shrugging.

"Good cardio" he said with a bright smile as I snorted a laugh.

He was a complete idiot if I'd ever seen one. Lisanna and Levy seemed to always disappear around this time as well. I wasn't stupid, I'd have to be blind not to see them trying to set me up with Natsu.

"Say Luce, ya got plans Friday night?" He asked as I sighed knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, I promised Frankie I'd help him with something" I said thinking on my toes quickly.

"What about Saturday?" He asked as. He was persistent I'd give him that.

"Mira" I said quickly.

"Sunday for breakfast?" He just wouldn't let up.

"Look Natsu, you're a nice guy and you're a good friend" I started as his smile left his face. He was waiting for the "but" part of the response. "Natsu, I'd need both hands and feet to count the girls you've slept with" I said as he looked shocked. "Don't give me that face Natsu. Just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I can't see and hear. Your fan girls happen to be a thing I just don't have the time to deal with. I don't wanna be with somebody that's been with everybody. I could probably tell you about every inch of your body right now and I've never seen you naked" I said as he sighed looking down sadly. Regret, that's what his face said.

"Lis said this would happen" he said softly as I looked at him confused. "Nothing...we're here and the douche is not...I'll see ya later Luce" he said giving me a not so bright smile as he kept on walking up the street to head home. Bastard. He'd actually succeeded in making me feel bad about turning him down.

"Awww, why does Natsu look like a kicked puppy?" Lisanna asked watching him walk up the block with his head down.

"He asked me out...I said no" I answered as Lisanna sighed nodding her head.

"I warned him this would happen" she said giving him a sad look as well. "Last year I told him. Told him he was gonna meet the girl of his dreams and she'd want nothing to do with him because he was a man whore. Lo and behold...I was right" she said shaking her head at him. "Pat yourself on the back Luce. You broke thee Natsu Dragneel's heart just by saying no" she said snorting a laugh and heading back into the house.

That was really not my intention, I didn't mean to hurt Natsu's feelings. Great, now I'd feel bad all day.

"Hey, where's Natsu going?" Frank asked jogging down the steps shirtless in his track pants and running sneakers. I pointed at Natsu turning the corner as Frank looked at him curiously.

"Looks pretty sad. What'd you do to the kid?" He asked as I looked at him in disbelief.

"I did nothing!" I said loudly before shaking my head and walking into the house leaving the jerk where he was standing.

"I GOT ALL DRESSED UP TO CHASE HIM AND EVERYTHING" he yelled out before muttering something and coming back into the house with his own frowning face.

 **A/N: Reviews are always nice people, I love opinions**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Lucy POV**

"Babe...Babe are you sure you know what you're doing with that thing?" Mira asked as she and I stood on the back porch nervously. Today was thanksgiving and Francis planned on making a strong attempt at frying the turkey. Elfman and Lisanna were sitting in chairs eating popcorn like it was some sort of show. "Has he ever used a turkey fryer before?" Mira asked as I shrugged. I had absolutely no idea what Francis could do these days. The Francis I knew couldn't even cook let alone fry a turkey. "I have an emergency turkey baking over at Cana's house right now, just in case" Mira said watching Francis empty the third bottle of canola oil into the turkey fryer.

"This is gonna be a complete disaster" I groaned shaking my head.

 **Three Hours Later**

We were sitting at the dinner table, Cana, Natsu, and Cana's boyfriend Bacchus in attendance.

"Thank Mira for having absolutely no faith in my cooking skills...Thank the turkey fryer for only deeming my eyebrows a necessary sacrifice...Thank Cana for bringing the wine" my utterly ridiculous and browless brother said with a happy smile raising his glass up as everyone did the same. "Good, now let's eat" he said sitting down as Mira began carving the baked turkey.

After dinner everyone was around the house doing their own things. It was nice being in such a family filled environment for once. Everyone was happy and smiling and just generally having a good time.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said taking a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Hey Natsu...look, I'm sorry about the other day...I know I kinda hurt your feelings...I could see it in your face" I said softly as Natsu gave me a kind smile.

"It's okay...I kinda needed to hear that...you're right...but I'm gonna be different from now on, promise" he said with his normal bright smile. The smile that you couldn't help but return.

Before I could speak again my brother was squeezing himself in between Natsu and myself. Wrapping his arms around the both of us giving Natsu a glare.

"Can I talk to Pinky for a second Lu-Lu?" He said still glaring at Natsu. It was pretty hard to take him serious without his eyebrows. I snorted a laugh getting up from my seat as Natsu gave me pleading eyes. He didn't want to be left alone with my scary big brother. I decided to go into the kitchen with Mira, Cana, and Lisanna.

 **Francis POV**

It was clear to see that Lucy had taken a liking to the little punk. I had to let him know I was watching him but I didn't exactly want to frighten him away from my sister. Natsu was known for having a positive influence on people. He just couldn't keep his little dick in his pants.

"You like my sister?" I asked him seriously as he took a deep breath. He was making sure the next words out his mouth were correct. Smart boy.

"I think we both know I do" he said softly as I nodded my head at his response.

"She likes you too...You know how much my sister means to me right?" I asked as he nodded his head. "You sure you wanna take this risk?" I asked as he took another breath and thought for a second. Good boy, think about it, it could mean your life.

"Yeah...I really like Luce, Frankie... She makes me wanna be different" he said as I actually took the time to look at him for a second. He meant those words, Natsu wasn't known for his ability to lie anyway. I'd give him a chance.

"You break her heart I'll break your neck" I said before getting up from my seat next to him and heading into the kitchen with the girls and Bacchus. He was shocked at my response I could tell. I was a bit overprotective yes, but I'd never deny my sister a chance to be a teenager. She could use a little confidence boost from a guy that wasn't me for once anyway.

 **Lucy POV**

"The next thing I know he comes running out of his car in his boxers and slippers holding a box of condoms" Mira said as we all burst into laughter. She was telling us about the first time she and Frankie had sex. I was a bit skeptical at the beginning of the story because I really didn't want to picture my brother getting it in with anyone. The more she spoke the funnier it got. "That was the day I knew not to ever tease Francis Heartfilia over the phone" she said as we laughed again.

"Oh my god, he didn't have anything else on?" Cana asked through her laugh as Mira shook her head no laughing.

"Was that why you sent me that text telling me to stay at Kinana's house that night?" Lisanna asked still laughing as Mira nodded her head sipping a glass of wine.

"Are you telling that story again?" Francis groaned walking into the kitchen lifting Mira out of her seat and placing her in his lap.

"It happens to be a very funny story" she said in her own defense as he rolled his eyes.

"You perv! Running out into the streets half naked" Cana said as he shrugged.

"Woman asks how fast can you get to her you just jump up and get moving. You ask questions you give her a chance to change her mind. She'd been teasing me for six months before she finally gave me some. Don't judge me for leaping at the offer when it came" he said looking away without an ounce of shame making us all laugh again.

"Now look at you, got matching tattoos and everything" Cana said as I looked them over again. I'd never noticed their two tattoos. I'd only ever seen the tattoo on Mira's thigh and Francis had too many to count. Then they had cute little bands around their wrists with each other's names. They really did make a cute couple, they seemed perfect to be honest.

"We have come a long way haven't we?" Mira said as Frankie nodded his head with a smirk.

"I do remember that time you two got into that fight, I thought he was gonna kill you that night" Lisanna said shaking her head as Cana and I both looked shocked.

"You two actually fight?" Cana asked before I could.

"Not as much as we used to but yeah, we have our little arguments here and there" Francis said taking a swig of his beer.

"You hit him huh?" I asked knowing the answer already as Mira nodded her head.

"Socked him right in the nose...He bled and everything" she said with a sad tone to her voice. My dad used to beat Frankie up a lot, not that he didn't do things to make my dad angry but hearing a persons body get pounded like a base drum was never pleasant.

"We don't do that no more though" he said laughing and shaking his head.

"Can't be worse than that time Erza thought Jellal was cheating on her" Cana said as all four adults winced at that.

"She beat the living shit out of him" Frank said as they all winced again. It must have been pretty brutal. I knew Jellal was the history teacher. He seemed like a pretty nice and calm guy.

"She thought he was sleeping around with Ultear right?" Mira asked as Cana nodded her head. Lisanna and I were getting a kick out of the drama apparently between our teachers. That explained why Ms. Scarlet always glared at Ms. Milkovich.

"For the ass whooping she gave him he should've just went ahead and hit that. Least he would've knew why he was getting her fist slammed into his face" Frank said as Mira slapped him in the back of the head rolling her eyes. "Shit, it took me, Igneel, and three other bouncers to pull her off of him in the club that night" Frank said remembering the strength of the red haired math teacher.

"Isn't she still paying him for damages?" Cana laughed out as Frank nodded his head.

"When you were beating the shit out of Dreyar it wasn't easy for us to get you off of him either" Bacchus said as Frank wrapped his arms around Mira tighter.

"He actually deserved his beat down though...tasing me...pussy" Frank muttered as Mira stroked the top of his head affectionately. "Neji got me outta that one" he said looking at me as I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Neji was one of his best friends who happened to be a damn good lawyer/liar. He'd tell you a version of events and make you believe them yourself even if your brain knew different. "That's why he don't fuck with Mira, cuz he knows I can kick his ass and get away with it" Frank added finishing off his beer.

"Alright, that's enough family time" Cana said standing up. "You ready to go?" She asked looking at Mira as the latter nodded her head standing up from Frank's lap.

"Where you going?" He asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Ever's throwing a party and I promised her I'd stop by for a little while" Mira said as Frank looked confused.

"Who the fuck throws a party on thanksgiving?" I was actually thinking the same thing.

"People with lots of money and no family" Cana said with a smirk dragging Bacchus from the house.

"Won't be back too late okay" Mira said before grabbing her coat and leaving with Cana.

* * *

We left Frankie's half drunk ass alone in the house to sleep. Lisanna had decided to meet up with Bickslow which left me alone with Natsu. He was such a large child, dragging me into the park with an excited smile on his face. Leaping around through the jungle gym and sliding down the slides.

"Come on Luce, it's fun" he said as I rolled my eyes walking over to him.

He was right, I can't remember the last time I'd done this. Frankie used to sneak me to the park to play when I was younger. Dad was always scared someone would try and kidnap me to get money out of him. I wasn't let off the property often and I definitely didn't get to do things like this.

"You should see your face right now" Natsu laughed out before his smile softened. "It's beautiful" he said making me blush as fast as the words left his mouth. I stopped the swing standing up and stretching.

"It's getting late, we should head back" I said as he sighed nodding his head.

He was completely quiet as we walked back to the house. It was actually starting to bother me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly stuffing my hands inside the pockets of my coat.

"Nothing...It's just...well I see different sides of you...and as fast as you show me...You just...close back up in a shell...It makes me wonder...what made you like this" he said as I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Natsu...I don't really wanna talk about it right now" I said feeling his hands on my arms. "Natsu let go of me please" I said quickly. I was starting to get that feeling again. That fight or flight instinct I'd developed after my attack. He wouldn't let go of me.

"Lucy, just talk to me please. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just-"

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME!"

When I opened my eyes again Natsu was on the ground holding the back of his head in his hands.

"Shit, Natsu are you okay?" I asked kneeling down by him as he gave me a look. He looked at me like I was a broken toy.

"Who hurt you?" He asked softly reaching a hand out to touch my face with.

"Natsu, you're bleeding" his hand had blood on it. I hurt Natsu, this was bad.

"No, I'm fine...just...tell me what happened to you Luce" he said softly wiping the tears that came from my eyes.

"Okay" I whispered out taking a seat next to him on the cold ground.

 **A/N: Lovely Nalu moments all around. This was a filler chapter of sorts. Read and review or I'll shut down production -_-. Oh and Happy Turkey Day to all those who celebrate it 😁**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Lucy POV**

The next month went by quietly. Mira and Francis both still working their two jobs to support three kids. He tried to get her to quit the hospital after he started coaching again but she wouldn't hear of it. I knew why she wouldn't quit though, it was her personal step everyday. I knew my mom tried to give Francis money for me but he wouldn't take it. I don't know why he just didn't take it. School was normal, besides the fact of Natsu latching himself to me even more than normal.

Everywhere I went he went, you would honestly think we were a couple. Everyone else thought we were a couple too even Lisanna. Frank would still chase Natsu every time he walked me home. It wasn't because he thought Natsu would hurt me, he was just still being an over protective big brother. Before I knew it Christmas was here. Now Frankie and I were out buying Christmas presents.

"You think Mira would like this?" He asked of the diamond angel pendant and gold chain in the glass.

"It's nice...seems pretty expensive though" I said as he shook his head no.

"That's not important...nothing is too expensive when it comes to love. Never forget that" he said softly as I smiled at him. He really loved Mirajane, it was nice to see. I remember my mom calling him a womanizer a while ago. He seemed focused on Mirajane and what made her happy. "Come on, we still gotta do Lisanna and Elfman" he said wrapping his arm around me to continue through the store. "You ever put any more thought into that thing I as telling ya about last month?" He asked as I sighed shaking my head no. Our parents wanted us to come for Christmas at the mansion. They even wanted Frank to bring Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman along with us. Our folks were never big on the holidays, I wonder why they'd start trying now. For Christmas "Santa" would bring me everything I wanted except for attentive parents. "I'll put up with Jude for a day if you wanna go... this one's completely on you. I'm happy to stay at home with Mira and get pleasantly drunk" Frank sighed out happily as I snorted a laugh. "Nasty always stops by for Christmas too" he said as I looked away quickly hiding my blush. "This isn't a stamp of approval but you could do a lot worse. Like that damn Loke boy" Frank said furrowing his eyebrows. I'd actually had a run in with said boy before. Lisanna had "accidentally" kicked him in his balls for his efforts. "Just let me know okay. Preferably before said day so I'll know how early to start drinking" he muttered as I wrapped my arm around his and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you too jellybean" he said using the nickname he'd given me when I was younger.

 **Christmas Day**

 _ **Ding ding dong**_

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Francis muttered out with a hiccup. Mira rolled her eyes glaring up at him. He was hammered and it showed. Other than his obvious drunkenness he was looking good in his suit. There was always a dress code with Jude Heartfilia.

"Can it you drunken monkey. I don't believe you" Mira groaned out as I rang the doorbell again.

 _ **Ding ding dong**_

"Just a second" I heard my nanny Ms. Spetto call out as she rushed her aging legs to the door.

"GRANNY" Frank yelled happily as Ms. Spetto's shock left her quickly and she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Granny misses me Mira" he said with a laugh hugging the woman back.

"Ms. Lucy" she said happily hugging me tight as well.

"I hear there's a Christmas dinner at this place" Frank drawled out with a wave of his hand. When he got drunk he acted like Jack Sparrow from pirates of the Caribbean.

"Yes, yes, come in" she said ushering us all into the mansion.

 **"MR. FRANCIS AND MS. LUCILLE HEARTFILIA"**

Great, here I was thinking this would be a family thing. This was one of their stuffy business things. Who the hell had business meetings on Christmas.

"Not too late to turn 'round and run love" Frank said snatching a glass of champagne from a passing waiters tray. He got a quick sip before Mira snatched the glass from him.

"Stop drinking and behave yourself" she scolded him as our parents approached. She quickly fixed his tie on his neck as the two reached us.

"Lucy...honey" my mother breathed out pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad you came" she said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks mom" I said softly as she smiled again.

"You're speaking again" she sighed out happily.

"Yes, it appears that mongrel was good for something. You understand that it is imperative for your speech to improve. You are the heiress to the Heartfilia conglomerate" my father said as Francis rolled his eyes.

"Speak up Jude, I'm sure the folks on the balcony couldn't hear how much of a worthless piece of crap you think I am" Frank said back before taking his champagne from Mira.

"Ungrateful heathen!" My father growled out.

"Come on, get it out of your system" Frank said before looking at my mom. "Layla, so lovely to see you once again. This is the lovely Mirajane, love of my life, and these are her younger siblings Elfman and Lisanna" Frank introduced his new family as my mother smiled shaking everyone's hand. Francis reached out and took another glass of champagne.

"And he's getting himself plastered. Despicable and disgusting boy!" Jude snarled out as Francis sucked down the glass he had taken.

"Keep it coming Jude" Francis said egging our dad on even more. "Told ya he hates me" Frank said to Mira as I gave my dad a face. He did start with Frankie by calling him a mongrel. He wasn't showing a lot of respect for a man who took his daughter in free of charge.

"Dad" I said softly as he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Fine then. Now that you're better Lucille you can come back home. I have some important people I require you to meet. I'd also ask you to sing for us but the mongrel went and got himself smashed so he'll be of no use to us this afternoon" Jude said as Layla also finally had enough of her husband's behavior.

"Jude!" She said in a harsh whisper.

Before he could retort the piano began playing. It was beautiful and crisp. Fantasy D-Minor by Mozart. A drunken monkey he was but he also knew how to put on a show. He finished to light cheers and applause. Taking a dramatic bow before stumbling his way back over to us from the piano.

"Happy now dick-I mean dad" Frank said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Dad was getting angrier by the second. Mira didn't know what the hell to do. Lisanna and Elfman didn't know whether to laugh or go and retrieve their coats. Surely we were all about to be thrown out as fast as we got here.

"Jude" my mother said softly giving him a look.

"Don't Jude me! I've had enough of him already! He shows up here drunk with some cheap harlot he found out in Magnolia-" dad didn't even get to finish before Frank snatched him up by his tie yanking him close to his face.

"Listen you old bastard...I take a lot of shit from you...I let you insult me and I don't even care...but you will not...WILL...NOT...insult the woman I love...is that understood?" There was that look again. The look he'd given the guy that raped Mira. Hate and anger, pure venom and all directed at our dad. "You'd better pray you never need a vital organ because you're a fucking dead man if I gotta give it to ya" he said before pushing our dad away from him. "Lu, you wanna stay that's fine. I'll be waiting in the car if you change your mind and like having a real family for once" Francis said grabbing Mira's hand and wrapping an arm around Lisanna making his way to the door.

"That was horrible Jude" Layla said as dad kept on his stubborn glare burning holes into the back of Frankie's head.

"WILL YOU LEAVE WITHOUT EVEN GREETING YOUR FIANCEE FRANCIS?" Dad asked loudly freezing Frankie's feet in place. I had completely forgotten about that thing. Frank let go of Mira and Lisanna storming his way back over to dad.

"I already told you I refuse to marry that disgusting woman!" Frank said loudly as some scantily dressed woman came draping herself all over him.

"Glad you think so highly of me darling" the girl said pressing her lips against his. I was in complete shock at these turn of events.

"Minerva took the time out of her busy schedule to join us for Christmas when I told her you'd be in attendance this year Francis" dad said as Frank glared between the two of them shaking the Minerva girl off.

"Fuck you all and Merry Christmas" he said storming his way back to the door. Mira had left when the girl kissed him. "You staying or coming?" He asked me as I kissed my mother's cheek and glared at my father rushing after him.

"FINE THEN! I'LL DISOWN YOU AS WELL LUCILLE!" Dad yelled out after us as I took my brothers hand with a smile.

"GO STRAIGHT TO HELL JUDE" Frankie yelled out with a laugh as he slammed the door so hard the glass shattered.

"I SWEAR I'LL SUE YOU YOU DAMNABLE CHILD!" Jude yelled watching his own car speed off of the property.

Frank and Lucy: one. Jude Heartfilia: zero.

We laughed the entire ride away from the mansion. Now I knew why Frankie loved pissing dad off. It was very gratifying in the long run. To top that off, this was a great fucking car.

* * *

We didn't go straight back home, after I told him Mira saw Minerva kiss him he knew she'd be pissed. I decided to drive us down to the river that we used to go to when we were younger. Frank had sobered up pretty quickly once he came down to the realization that he'd actually have to explain that to Mirajane.

"She's gonna leave me I just know it" he sighed out running his fingers through his hair. I took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't think the worst just yet...Mira loves you...You should just tell her the truth...tell her everything" I suggested as he shook his head no.

"I can't...I...she'll hate me" he said softly as I sighed looking over at him. He looked really bad right now, he was losing everything he worked to gain in one day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box showing it to me. "I was gonna ask her to marry me tonight...think she'll say yeah?" He asked as I had to take a step back for a second. I knew they were serious but I had no idea he was getting that serious about Mirajane.

"Not tonight, no...maybe you should wait for things to cool down a bit" I said as he buried his face in his hands groaning loudly.

"I really fucked up this time Lu-Lu" he breathed out laying back on the snowy grass.

It was true...He fucked up big time.

* * *

When we finally got home it was eerily quiet. All the lights were out, it was as if no one was home. Frank clicked on the light and we both noticed the pillow and blanket laying on the couch.

"Shit" he muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't think you should go up there" I said watching him stop at the bottom of the steps.

"Unfortunately I have to" he said gulping nervously. "I have to see exactly how pissed she is" he said before trudging up the steps slowly.

I waited a few minutes before hearing loud crashing and banging.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BEDROOM!...I DON'T SLEEP WITH UNAVAILABLE MEN!"

He came rushing back down the steps quickly taking a seat on the sofa.

"She's beyond pissed at the moment" he said calmly taking a deep breath. "You should sleep...I'll see you in the morning" he said kicking off his shoes and laying back on the sofa.

"How pissed is she?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's mad as fuck, but I'm on the couch and not out of the house so it can't be that bad right" he said snorting a laugh before closing his eyes. "Night Lu-Lu, love you" he sighed out as I rubbed the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas Frankie" I said softly before heading upstairs to go to bed.

 **A/N: I actually like Sabertooth, but they're so fun to write as villains. I also like opinions so drop some reviews. Thank you to Jozanimelover, Gabrielslight96, dogsrcool5, and pandagirl420 for your reviews. The other 29 of you following this story can drop some reviews too...Just saying ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys get two chapters because I gotta take a break and finish my other story before I get internet murdered. Enjoy and review**

 **Chapter 11**

"Mira still got Frank sleeping on the couch?" Lisanna asked jumping in my bed as I sighed nodding my head.

"Our father has control issues. We weren't children we were bargaining chips. Pieces on a chessboard to help him advance further on. I hope she forgives him soon though, he's miserable without her" I said as Lisanna gave me a sad look. Their parents were dead but at least they knew what it felt like to be loved by  
them. "You can have everything in the world and still have nothing. My parents have money...more money than they can even think of spending...but they're not happy and it shows. The first time I'd seen my mother look genuinely happy was that Christmas when she saw the two of us come in...then it was gone in a flash thanks to my dad" I had been opening up a lot lately. It was actually refreshing to talk about these things that bothered me to people who honestly cared and wanted to listen.

"Frankie never really talks about what life was like before he met us" Lisanna said as I looked down remembering things I didn't want to.

"As you can see my dad hates him... As much as my mother likes him he's still not her child so there's only so much she could honestly do. For the longest time I thought his name was bastard or damn boy. That's how my dad always addressed him...it was cruel...no child should have to feel that way...I was happy for him when he left. Every time we talked he seemed a little happier each time. I guess I should thank you guys for that huh" I said with a small smile as Lisanna smiled back.

"When we first met Frankie, Mira was working four jobs and we were living in a cramped two bedroom apartment. Now she only works two, she's back in school, and we have a house. Frank's helped us with a lot as well and don't think we take it for granted" Lisanna said as I nodded my head with a proud smile. It was nice that they loved my brother, he deserved to be loved.

 **Francis POV**

She'd been avoiding me since Christmas. I came home and there was a pillow and blanket already set up on the couch. That meant step in the bedroom and die, I wasn't stupid. Anyway enough was enough, I was gonna make Mirajane talk to me today and that was final. I stood by the bathroom door waiting for her to come out. Lu-Lu had gone out with Lis and Elfman so it was just me and her in the house. I stood a safe distance away to not scare the shit out of her when she opened the door. And open the door she did. Came stepping out of that bathroom dripping wet looking like the goddess she was.

"What do you want?" She asked brushing past me wrapping her towel tighter around herself and heading towards the bedroom. She still had that evil look in her eyes so I knew to tread lightly.

"You're gonna talk to me" I said as firmly as I could with her gorgeous body distracting me.

"Go and talk to your fiancee" she sliced straight through my heart with those words.

"What do you want me to say Mira?...I'm sorry okay...I didn't know he was gonna bring her out there" I was at my wits end with this. "I haven't seen that girl since I was seventeen...he must've...offered her money or something-"

"JUST STOP IT FRANCIS!" She yelled running her fingers through her hair. This was really hurting her, I could see it in her eyes. "You keep a lot of secrets from me...and I deal with it because I love you...I love you Francis...I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE ABLE TO SAY THOSE WORDS TO A MAN AGAIN!...but you changed that...You made me love you...and to find out...to find out something like that in a room full of people who already knew...it hurt me Francis...it really hurt me" she was about to cry. I could see the tears welling in her eyes. "Just...tell me the truth...for once in your life" she thought I lied to her often. I never lied to her about anything, there were just certain things I didn't like to talk about. I hated the person I was and who I was forced to be. I hated that life and when I left it I didn't want to carry the memories of it with me.

"Okay...I'll tell you everything about that...I'm sorry Mira" I said softly running my fingers through my hair.

 **Seven Years Ago**

 _Jude was forcing me to go to this school which he said was fucking prestigious or some shit like that. To be honest it was worst than a public school. The only difference was these people had money so you never heard about their indiscretions on the news. Anything serious was covered up immediately and I honestly despised all of these people accept for my best friend who will remain nameless and sexless at this point and time thank you. ( **Don't forget I'm telling this story to Mira and I'd like to keep my balls attached to my cock** )._

 _Anyway, I was going to this fucking school, they all knew I hung out with the boys from Konoha. I grew up with them, I'd never turn on my friends even if society said they were beneath me._

 _"Orland's been checking you out lately" my best friend said as I rolled my eyes. I was the very definition of a delinquent, Minerva Orland knew better than to get involved with me. Her father would most likely strangle her to death. "I'm serious, she was like eye raping you in gym yesterday" my best friend said as I laughed out right this time._

 _"I'm not Orland's type and we both know it. Look at her group of fan boys now, pawing and clawing at her feet just for some attention" I said rolling my eyes in distaste lighting my cigarette and laying back on the hood of my car as the bell rang. Best friend jumped up off the car ready to go back to class after lunch._

 _"You skipping again?" Best friend asked as I nodded my head blowing out cigarette smoke into the air. "Your dad's gonna kill you ya know?" I didn't care. Nothing I ever did satisfied that evil bastard anyway. Wasn't like he'd be disappointed or anything. Best friend realized I wasn't reacting and decided to leave me there. Best friend was on a scholarship and couldn't afford to do the things I did. If I knew better I would've listened to best friends advice._

 _Not five minutes later I heard someone else climbing up onto my car. Then my cigarette was taken from my mouth. I looked over and there was Minerva Orland sitting on my car as if she owned it. Smoking my cigarette as if she owned me._

 _"The fuck are you doing?" I asked looking over at her._

 _"I have chemistry this period...I hate chemistry" she said with a smirk as I snorted a laugh rolling my eyes._

 _"You better get to class before daddy finds out you're skipping with that indecent Heartfilia bastard" I said as she leaned real close to my face. Her lips were barely touching mine as she blew out her smoke in my face._

 _"Who's gonna tell him?" She was definitely being sultry right now. I was a virgin but I wasn't stupid. Then she slid off the hood of my car and walked around to the passenger seat climbing in. I got off the car and got in the driver's side looking at her. "Take me for a ride...Frankie" she said as I swallowed the lump in my throat starting the car._

 _That had been the daily occurrence for about a month before Minerva finally had enough of playing around with me. Her father Jiemma was out of town on business this week and she made me take her back to her place. The help wouldn't dare cross Minerva, she drug me through the house and up to her bedroom without care._

 _Before I knew it I was naked in the bed watching her strip off her panties. I almost came on myself at the sight of the neatly shaved strip of hair on her vagina and those really perky breasts of hers. ( **I'm not telling Mira this part by the way but I figured you'd all like to know** )._

 _"Are you a virgin Frankie?" She asked as I swallowed nervously nodding my head. She chuckled softly climbing on top of me as my decent sized soldier flew to attention. "I love virgins...let's see if I can make you come in ten seconds or less" she moaned out sliding back and forth on top of me. She was wet as hell and it felt great. I needed to feel more of that feeling and she wasted no time giving me what I wanted._

 _She was merciless in her assault, twisting and bouncing and grinding. I could honestly say I lasted at least three minutes before I shot my load in her. She didn't laugh at me though and I appreciated that. I was hard again in seconds and that's when she really started to have fun. Yes, I lost my virginity to Minerva fucking Orland._

 _After that I thought we were pretty much a couple. We fucked all the time whenever and wherever we could. About three weeks later I experienced another first._

 _"You have chlamydia Mr. Heartfilia" Jude looked so disgusted with me in that doctors office. I didn't know who else to tell that my dick was on fire when I took a piss. I think he thought I was just running around and having unprotected sex with every girl I could get my hands on. "How many sexual partners have you had in the last month?" The doctor asked as I gritted my teeth in anger._

 _"Just one and she's a fucking dead woman when I get my hands on her" I growled out as Jude slapped me in the back of the head._

 _"It's your own damn fault! Sleeping around with trashy women unprotected. Give him his shot so we can go, I have a meeting in an hour"_

 _After that we stopped at a pharmacy to pick up my medicine. In addition Jude bought me six boxes of condoms and threatened to cut my junk off if I didn't wear one every time._

 _There was this party that everyone was going to later on. When I saw Minerva there I was gonna dump the bitch and then choke her until she turned blue._

 _Me and best friend showed up at the party and immediately began the search. The investigation lead us upstairs to a bedroom. Best friend threw open the door and there she was. Sandwiched in between three guys moaning like a cat in heat._

 _"Told ya the bitch was dirty, but noooo, you just couldn't listen to me" best friend said shaking her head. "THAT BITCH GOT CHLAMYDIA IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW" she yelled before closing the door back. ( **Don't tell Mira that my best friend is a girl, then that'll be another story I'm not in the mood to explain to her today.** )_

 _"Wanna go to Konoha?" I asked as she jumped on my back like she always did._

 _"Lead the way fire crotch" she said earning a glare from me._

 **Present Time**

"The next Monday at school I saw her. Told her everything and exactly what I thought of her...I got home and my dad was sitting there with her dad trying to make me marry her. I left and never went back until...this last Christmas actually... you're my family Mira...Lisanna...Elfman...Lu-Lu...hell even that drunk Cana...you're all I got" I said softly as she bit her lip looking away from me. I was wearing her down I just knew it, a little more. "I love you Mirajane...I wanna marry you" I was playing my last card and I hoped she wouldn't turn me away.

"How Francis?! You're already engaged to some...some tramp" she spat at me as I grabbed her arms shaking my head no.

"I will not now...not ever marry that woman...I am not engaged to that woman...I'm in love with you...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" I said before getting down on one knee. I reached into my pocket where I had been holding that ring since Christmas. "I wanted to do this on Christmas after everything settled down...I love you...I love you more than anything in the world...with you...Every day is my birthday...I will never love anybody as much as I love you...Mirajane Alyssa Strauss...Will you marry me?" I opened the box to show her this wasn't a joke. I'd spent half of my savings on this ring. I just wanted her to be happy.

"You really wanna marry me?" She asked softly as I nodded my head with my best smile.

"Of course" I was so serious, she'd never know just how much. "Say yes...please"

...

...  
She was taking a while to answer and I was getting nervous.

"Mira"

"Okay" she said back finally as I smiled up at her watching her nod her head yes with a smile.

"Yes?" I asked smiling back as she nodded again.

"Yes" she said as I quickly placed the ring on her finger, standing up to kiss the love of my life. She let me, hold her and kiss her after a whole month of the cold shoulder. It felt like my birthday again... Christmas morning with my mom still alive...the first time I'd ever played a guitar and realized I was good at it...happiness...I've never been this happy before. To know that the woman I love loved me back enough to take the chance of being my wife. "You said you'd never love anybody as much as you love me" she said as I nodded my head holding her face in my hands. She took a deep breath placing her hands on top of mine. "There's one exception" she said softly giving me a chance to think about that. One exception to loving someone more than her? She couldn't be talking about Lu-Lu, that's apples and oranges...oh shit!

"Really?" I was trying to keep my eyes from popping out of my head. She just nodded her head with a smile as I placed my hand on her stomach. Now that I noticed, it had begun to poke out just a little bit. "We're having a baby?" I asked again just to make sure I was correct with my guess. She nodded her head with a smile as I laughed loudly. "You're pregnant. Holy shit, we're having a baby" I laughed some more taking a seat on the edge of the bed. My brain was about to explode at that idea. Four years and it never really crossed my mind. "Thanksgiving, when you came home from that party drunk?" I asked as she laughed nodding her head. She pretty much just jumped on top of me and rode me for all I was worth. "This is awesome...This is fuckin' awesome" she knew I wouldn't have an issue with her getting pregnant. Hell I even knew when she got pregnant. "I'm gonna be a dad...I'm gonna be a good dad...I promise" and I meant it. Every bit of it. I'd be a better father than the one I was cursed with.

 **A/N: Hope nobody minded that Francis centric chapter. We'll be back to Lucy on the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Lucy POV**

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _And you let her go_

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

 _You see her when you close your eyes_  
 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
 _Everything you touch surely dies_

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
 _Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
 _But never to touch and never to keep_  
 _Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _And you let her go_  
 _And you let her go_  
 _Well you let her go_

 _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _And you let her go_

"Hey I didn't know ya could sing" there he was again popping up on me when I least expected it.

"I can't really sing" I muttered as he snorted a laugh sitting next to me at the piano.

"You have a beautiful voice Luce" he said with a bright smile.

"I haven't sang for real in a long time" I said softly running my fingers over the piano keys.

"You should sing more. That was really nice" he said as I looked at him with a soft smile.

"What are you doing here?" I knew Natsu had gym this period. Mr. Clive was known for making you run until you puked if you showed up late to his class.

"You guys went to your folks house for Christmas. Then Lisanna told me everything that's been going on with douche and Mira so I figured it was best if I didn't stop by" he said as we both laughed a little.

"Well it's safe for you to come by again, they've made up" I said as he laughed nodding his head and reaching into his pocket. It was a long box. "What's this?" I asked carefully taking the box from his hand.

"I never got the chance to give you your Christmas present" he said with a smile as I laughed again.

"Natsu...it's January" he was such an idiot. "It's the end of January, you've been holding onto this for over a month?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"I wanted you to have a clear mind when I gave it to ya" he said as I smirked at him opening the box. Knowing Natsu it was probably food in here. I opened the box ready to laugh my ass off...but I couldn't. It was beautiful.

"Oh Natsu...it's beautiful" it was a gold bracelet with all twelve zodiac signs dangling from it. It looked really expensive too.

"Whenever you talk about signs and horoscopes you always speak so passionately about them...when I saw it...I thought of you" he said softly as I held the bracelet in my hand.

"Natsu this looks really expensive. I can't take this...You should give it to someone special" I said as he shook his head no taking the bracelet from my hand and wrapping it around my left wrist.

"You are special...and you shine as bright as the charms on this bracelet" he said stealing my heart from me that easily. He knew all the right things to say at all the right times. I was falling for him.

"HEY NATSU. YOU PROMISED YOU'D WALK ME TO HISTORY CLASS"

And then that happened. That was all it took to remind me that Natsu got around. He probably used those lines on a lot of girls. I wasn't going to let him see my disappointment.

"And your girlfriend's here" I mumbled with a joking tone, clearing my throat and looking away from him back at the piano.

"She's not my girlfriend Luce" he said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sorry...One of your girlfriends" I said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Go on skank, she's waiting for you" I joked before returning my focus to the piano again. I didn't wanna hear this girl fawning all over Natsu and his great muscles and gorgeous smile.

"Luce" he groaned as I snorted a laugh shaking my head.

"I'm damaged goods Natsu...She seems cute enough" I said closing my eyes and playing the song I'd heard Mira playing the day I came here. Then I felt pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes and Natsu was kissing me. Why was Natsu kissing me again?

"What the hell was that?" I asked catching my breath. He was a really good kisser.

"Your brother's a psychopath and he'll probably kill me for this...I like you Lucy...I like you a lot...what you told me that night...it makes me feel no different about you...no other girls...Just you...Just give me one chance...Will you go out with me?" He just kissed my lights out and now he looked so innocent and shy asking me out.

"The last guy that asked me out...he hurt me" I said softly looking away from him. He gently grabbed my chin turning me back to look at him.

"I'd never hurt you Luce...One date. Any time you feel uncomfortable we'll go back home...Okay?" He said as I sighed nodding my head. "HEY UHH YOU THERE. WHATEVER YOUR NAME WAS. I'M HANGING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW OKAY. MAYBE ANOTHER TIME" he said waving the girl goodbye and turning his attention back to me. "For the record I didn't promise to walk her anywhere" he said as I laughed shaking my head. "Come on, sing me another song before I gotta get to gym" he said as I nodded playing the piano again.

* * *

"Frank's gonna kill him" Mira said as Lisanna nodded her agreement.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU PINK HAIRED PERVERT!" Francis yelled chasing Natsu up the street angrily. "YOU DIDN'T ASK PERMISSION TO DATE MY SISTER!" Natsu just ran around screaming in fear with Frank hot on his heels. We all laughed. It was hilarious to say the least. My big brother, chasing away anything with a penis that got too close.

"I wonder if he'd be this crazy if you were a lesbian" Mira said as we laughed again.

"PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO GET IMPREGNATED BY ANOTHER GIRL" Frank yelled still chasing after Natsu as we laughed again.

Sometimes I forgot he was only twenty three, he acted like a forty year old man.

"ALRIGHT, FRANCIS THAT'S ENOUGH" Mira yelled out through her laugh calling the dog back to the yard. "COME ON BABE. YOU PROMISED YOU'D RUB MY FEET BEFORE I WENT TO WORK" she yelled as he quickly stopped his pursuit of Natsu to get back to Mira.

"Foot rub" he growled out due to losing his breath. Lifting Mira up bridal style carrying her back into the house.

"You okay Natsu?" Lisanna asked as Natsu waved her off panting with his hands on his knees.

"Jesus...Christ...how does he...run like that?" Natsu asked still trying to catch his breath. Francis wasn't winded at all.

"He ran track back home" I said with a shrug as they all rolled their eyes in disbelief. "He let you go by the way" I said knowing Francis could've caught Natsu in seconds if he wanted to.

"What can't that psycho do?" Natsu muttered.

"Be civil with my dad" I joked as Lisanna snorted a laugh.

"Your dad's an ass" she said as I nodded my head.

"You've surely gotten brash I see" there was another one of those voices I didn't want to hear ever again. "Been a while Lucy Heartfilia...how have you been?" He asked as I glared at him.

"Why are you here Ryos?" I asked as Natsu stepped in front of me glaring at him. I placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder shaking my head no. This was one of those things I needed to handle myself.

"Sting told me you were living in this town...I wanted to see if you were okay" he said softly as I scoffed at that idea.

"I'm fine, you can leave now" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Lucy...I-"

"Save it Rogue...I will never forgive you...Any of you...especially you... I begged you...I begged you to help me...You didn't...You helped them... I thought you liked me...I liked you...how stupid of me...get off my doorstep before I call my brother out here...he's been dying to fix me...watching him smash your face in would be a nice start" I said backing away from him.

"Lucy it wasn't...I didn't..."

"It doesn't make you less guilty Rogue...the fact that you didn't actually join in on the deed" I couldn't believe he was actually standing here trying to explain himself to me like that would make everything better. "You held my arms...my legs...and three of your friends took away from me something I will never get back" I couldn't stand here anymore and talk to him. "You want forgiveness go see a priest because you'll get none from me" I said before rushing back into the house. I was done, why were they all surfacing again. I was finally happy now. I had new friends. I was talking again. Mira was taking me to her group things and that was helping. I just needed to calm down and take a deep breath. Why was Frankie sitting on my bed looking at me like his favorite broken toy.

"Is this true?" He asked handing me his cell phone. I slowly walked over to him and took the phone from him. It was a screen shot of a group chat. "Neji's little cousin is friends with one of the girls involved in the group chat...she recognized our last name and he sent it to me." The whole chat I could only see one part of it. It was Yukino's screen name.

 **Lucy Heartfilia wasn't lying. She was ganged by Sting Madsen and his friends.**

"Lu-Lu...I don't even know how to ask this" he was shaking with anger, hurt, rage. If I said yes he was going to kill someone. "Were you...assaulted...in that way?" He wouldn't say the rape word. I didn't want to say it either. "SPEAK LUCY!" He yelled making me jump at the power in his voice.

"Yes" I whispered looking at his face. His tears were falling freely now. I'd never seen Frankie cry about anything. Now he was openly sobbing and it was freaking me out.

"Frankie" I whispered as he just shook his head no standing up and leaving my room. I watched him run down the steps and out of the house. "MIRAJANE!" She came rushing out of the bathroom trying to pull her towel on. She still had soap on her body. "Frankie knows" then we heard his car screeching out of the driveway. I'd never seen Mira move so quick down the steps and out the front door. She didn't even care that she was only wearing a towel. Hell she didn't care that she was pregnant.

"FRANCIS! FRANCIS HEARTFILIA YOU GET OUT OF THAT CAR NOW!" She yelled running after the car down the street. He didn't even listen speeding up the street. "Call your mom and tell her Francis is headed that way and he's very angry right now" Mira said rushing back into the house to get dressed. "Put on your shoes, it's time to face your demon" she said seriously as I took a deep breath. I didn't have a choice now, I'd have to speak about it.

 **A/N: Uh Oh, FRANCIS KNOWS! Next chapter's gonna be fun as hell to write. Shot outs to Westerngoddess for the gift idea, I just had to insert that one. See, if you give me good ideas I include them. Review people or I'll lose my will to write this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Francis POV**

MURDER, MURDER, KILL, KILL

That was all I could think about as I broke every traffic law imaginable to get to Jude and Layla's.

When I got to the house Layla was already standing out front waiting for me. I had some words for her ass too as well as my pathetic excuse of a father.

"Francis, Lucy's called. What's happening?" She was nervous as hell as I stormed over to her snatching her hand and dragging her into the house. We were all gonna talk about this right now.

I threw open the door to Jude's office. He looked up from his paperwork before glaring at me. I knew what he thought of me and I could care less right now.

"The two of you...so fucking focused on this bull shit of yours" I snarled walking over to his desk and snatching his papers from it tossing them all over the place.

"I've had enough of these antics Francis. Layla, go and phone the police. I want this mistake of mine arrested" he said standing up from the desk.

"Good, call the police. We have some business with them anyway besides my little temper tantrum here" I said pacing around the desk. "What do you see when you look into my eyes? Besides the fact that you made a mistake with a woman who wasn't worthy of being called your wife?" I asked as he just sat there looking. Like he was waiting for me to get to the point. Arrogant fucking bastard. "No wonder she didn't say anything...You don't even fucking care...I AM FUCKED UP IN A MULTITUDE OF WAYS BEYOND BELIEF JUDE! YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE" I yelled furiously as he looked into my eyes. For the first time in forever he was actually looking at me. No disdain, no disappointment but really looking at what he made. "That's okay though...I can handle that...but Lucy...Lucy" I was actually crying again, shaking my head. "Did either of you know that Lucy was gang raped last year by four boys from her school?" I asked as both of them looked genuinely shocked at the idea.

"Preposterous! She would have said something to her mother" Jude said as I shook my head at him again.

"Madsen residence...where is it?" I asked looking at Layla.

"Eucliffe? Lucy said Eucliffe raped her? He's such a good boy, he goes to church with his mother every Sunday" Layla said in disbelief.

"AND HE AND HIS FRIENDS GANG RAPED YOUR DAUGHTER!...your only daughter...you're both pathetic" I had enough. I'd find the damn house myself.

I stormed out of the office and out of the house getting back into my car. I didn't even notice Jude right on my ass with a nasty glint in his eyes. I'd been wearing the look all day.

"Let's go" he said coldly as I nodded my head driving out of the gate. It appeared me and Jude did agree on something. We were gonna kill these bastards.

* * *

"This one here" he said as I slammed my foot on the brake right in front of the house. We both jumped out of my car. I went into my trunk rummaging around to find what I was looking for as Jude went and obnoxiously rang the bell.

"HEY JUDE! I'M ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING REALLY RECKLESS AND FOOLISH. I'M GONNA NEED YOU TO GET ME OUT OF THIS WHEN I'M DONE" I yelled out to him as I grabbed my baseball bat "Hot Sauce" from the trunk. Yes I named my bat after Beyonce's. Fuck you!

Anyway Mr. Madsen finally opened the door and Jude asked if his son was in. All I needed to see was that head nod and I pushed the old bastards out of my way. The wife and the maids were screaming as I ran up the steps kicking in every door until I found my new bitch for the next five minutes.

He was terrified at my intrusion to say the least and I'm sure I had murder in my eyes.

"You know who I am?" I asked locking his bedroom door for privacy. Eucliffe and I had a lot to discuss.

"No" he stammered out looking at "Hot Sauce". He was right to be very afraid.

"I don't look...Just a little familiar to you...how about the eyes...You recognize these eyes?" I asked. Lucy and I had the same eyes, it was one of the quickest ways people could realize we were related. "Since you don't know, my name is Francis Heartfilia...ring a bell?" I asked pulling my phone out and setting it to voice record.

"Heartfilia" he said as I nodded my head.

"So you wanna be a rapist? Rapist, meet violent older brother" I said before taking "Hot Sauce" to him with all my fury. I didn't hit him in the head cause I needed him to go to jail but I did beat the shit out of his body and it felt really good.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yelled out as he kept crying. I cracked his ass again enjoying his pain filled screams. Jude must've been holding off the cops or something because they should've been here by now.

"I'M SORRY" he cried out as I slammed my bat into his leg again.

"SORRY FOR WHAT EUCLIFFE!? SAY IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled out as he nodded his head taking a few deep breaths.

"I...I raped Lucy" he cried out.

"LUCY WHO!" I yelled hitting his ass again. I was really enjoying myself with Eucliffe here.

"AHHHH LUCY HEARTFILIA! I RAPED LUCY HEARTFILIA" he yelled out as I threw the bat grabbing him by the collar of his shirt so he could see just how furious I was.

"YOU RAPED MY FUCKING SISTER!" I yelled slamming my fist into his face. "YOU BROKE HER! YOU FUCKING BROKE HER!" Over and over my fist crashed into his face. I couldn't help the tears running from my eyes as I screamed my frustration and anger out in his face. He just kept crying like the bitch he was.

"I'm sorry" he whined making me scream more in anger slamming my head into his breaking his nose.

"That's my baby...You hurt my fucking baby...YOU MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!"

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I yelled her name every time I brought my fist down on him. The little fuck kept crying like a bitch and it was music to my ears. "You're eighteen...we're both going to jail...You better pray they don't put us in the same cell" I said before slamming my fist into his face with all my might knocking him out cold. His mom was screaming in fear and shock having finally gotten the door open to see the bloody pulp that was her son. "SHUT UP BITCH! YOU RAISED THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled as she stopped her crying and started whimpering. I sat down next to little Eucliffe and waited for the cops to come and get me. If felt good. It felt really fucking good.

 **Lucy POV**

I couldn't believe Frankie actually did that. He broke both of Sting's arms and legs and he actually smashed his penis. I didn't even think that was possible. I've finally come to the conclusion that my brother was nuts. And just like my rapist he'd get away with it. Simply because of who he was, Francis Heartfilia, the only son of Jude Heartfilia. He was untouchable and this was the only time I'd ever seen him use it to his advantage.

"Lucy...Who is that woman?" Mira asked of the blue haired beauty talking with my father. If I wasn't mistaken I heard jealousy in her voice.

"That's just Ami, she's Frankie's best friend" I said calmly looking at Mira's face. "Ahh, no Ami either huh?" I asked as Mira raised an eyebrow shaking her head no. "I know you're pregnant and all so your hormones are crazy but trust me. She's like a sister...She's also the best lawyer in the city" I added as Mira sighed nodding her head. If she wanted her baby to grow up with a father she'd have to deal with Ami.

After they talked for a while they both made their way over to us.

"Ami, this is Francis'...lady friend" dad said rolling his eyes. I didn't appreciate his dislike for Mirajane, he didn't know a thing about her. Ami just smirked rolling her eyes as well.

"Jeez Jude, lay off will ya. You can't make a tiger change it's stripes. From the looks of that rock on her finger she's much more than a lady friend. Show the woman some respect. She's pregnant for gods sake" and this was why I loved Ami. She had no problem telling dad off when he was wrong either just like Frankie. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ami Kawashima" she said extending her hand to Mira as Mira shook it giving her a polite smile. "I'll have him back home with you by Monday morning" Ami said confidently.

"Really? Monday morning Kawashima? Let's get this done by dinner tonight" the other one. Beautiful arrogance. Neji Hyuga in the flesh. Human viper in a court room. He was also a good friend of Frank's.

"Why are you here Hyuga? I've got this under control" Ami groaned out glaring at Neji. These two needed to just get a room already and bang it out.

"Jesus Christ you two. Still?" I asked as they both cleared their throats straightening up and behaving professionally.

"Sorry Lu-Lu" Ami muttered as Neji gave me a crooked smile.

"How are you?" He asked softly as I nodded my head.

"Healing" I said as Mira wrapped an arm around me with a smile.

"We're gonna need the names of these boys Lu-Lu. I'm planning on destroying them and their futures all in one shot" Ami said with a smirk as Neji grinned.

"Destroy...I love destroying reputations. I'm in" Neji said as I snorted a laugh. I honestly didn't care anymore. I was getting over it thanks to Frank and Mira and all of my new friends...and Natsu. I wish Natsu were here. He'd know all the right things to say to make me feel better about this. He was changing for me and I was opening my heart up to him.

 _B-E-H-A-V-E_  
 _Arrest us_  
 _Italiana mobster looking so precious_  
 _B-E-H-A-V-E_  
 _Never more_  
 _You gave up being good when you declared a state of war_

"Oh look who's decided to call me after five years" Ami said showing us her phone with an old picture of Francis.

"You have the worst taste in music" Neji groaned at the ring tone as Ami answered her phone and told Frankie she was already here and working on getting him out.

"WHAT!?...Are you kidding me Francis?...No! I will not!...I don't care I don't live with them anymore...I hate you...You're such a dick...no I'm getting you out and that's final" she said before hanging up the phone.

"What the hell's he yammering about?" Dad asked shaking his head.

"He's hanging with Sabaku, Uchiha and Uzumaki. They got snatched up for street racing and now they're having some sort of jailhouse reunion" Ami growled out as Neji pouted. "Don't even think about it Hyuga! You will not punch that officer and get arrested to join the boys club. You are a professional lawyer now, act like it!" Ami scolded Neji quickly.

"In five minutes I just remembered why I hated all of you kids" dad groaned holding his head in his hands as Neji's phone rang.

 _(Vesti la giubba- Pagliacci)_

Neji answered his phone, rolling his eyes in complete disappointment. It sounded like there was a party happening on the other end of that phone. There was laughing and yelling as Neji's face got sadder and sadder. Mira stood up and snatched his phone.

"Francis Jude Heartfilia! I am five months pregnant with our child! You will shut up, behave and let these lawyers do their jobs to get you out of there is that understood?" Mira was really scary when she was angry. "CAN IT! I am so disappointed in you right now you know that? Putting me through this stress, my feet hurt, I'm hungry and I'm horny as hell...You better... sit down and shut up now" she said before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Neji.

"Okay we should get to work before she kills something" Ami suggested as Neji nodded his head stepping away with her.

"You're welcome to stay at our home until this messy business is sorted out" dad said as Mira shook her head no.

"Thank you but it's okay. I'll just get a hotel room".she said as he sighed grabbing her hand.

"You're pregnant with my grandchild...I insist...please" this was new. I was utterly surprised at this turn of events.

"Okay" Mira said softly as dad nodded his head ushering us out of the precinct.

 **Francis POV**

"Tell us what happened and don't leave anything out Frank" Ami said as I nodded my head. I knew how this went. I told them everything from the beginning, from the text to my drive to the beating I administered on Eucliffe Madsen.

"This recording is gonna be an issue, get rid of it" Neji said as Ami was about to delete the recording I took of Eucliffe admitting his guilt.

"No...we can't get rid of it" she said running her fingers through her hair. "This is also Madsen's admission of guilt. If the judge decides to throw it out due to coercion then no harm no foul. Now we need to dirty this brat up a little more, I'll hit the school and work my charm on all of his friends" Ami said a Neji nodded agreeing with her.

"I'll call up Shikamaru and have him do some digging" Neji said as Ami nodded.

"What should I do?" I asked already knowing the answer. It was just fun fucking with them.

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING AND SAY NOTHING!" They both yelled at me at the same time.

"You're already in enough trouble. Keep quiet about everything and don't talk to any reporters" Neji said as I snorted a laugh nodding my head. I also knew this would be pretty high profile considering who the participants in this altercation were. I wasn't a lawyer by any means but I knew how bad this looked. Jude would have to borderline pay off a judge. Knowing him that wasn't beneath him, but would he actually do it for me was the question.

"Did he at least bail me out before he left?" I asked knowing that Jude wouldn't pay off a judge for me. I'd at least like to spend some time with Mira before I did a five to ten bid.

"No, but I'll take care of it" Ami said as I nodded my head looking down. "Oh, you're actually thinking now are you?" She said not even trying to hide the damn sarcasm in her voice. "Of all the dumb shit you've done over the years this is hands down the dumbest...what the fuck were you thinking Frank?" She really wanted to know. I honestly didn't know myself.

"She said yes...I saw red...spending time with you...Mira...You both have the same eyes. I was so focused on making her talk again and be happy I didn't even notice that she fuckin' had em too" I should have seen the signs. I should have noticed sooner. She was just suffering for an entire year and a half and no one noticed. "Don't let her think this is her fault guys...she'll blame herself for this. I'm a fuckin' idiot we all know that.. ..I don't want my stupidity on her conscience" I said still looking down. Ami wrapped her hand around mine making me look up at her.

"You are a fucking idiot...but you're our idiot and we'll take care of this" She said giving me a weak smile that I just couldn't return. I had no reason to smile, I was losing my high of beating the shit out of rape boy. I was coming back down to earth and thinking. I hated thinking, it made me feel like shit. I had a good life that I didn't deserve, my own stupidity would be my karma.  
"Just make sure Jude pays you both handsomely for this. The least he could fucking do" I grumbled out. This wasn't the first time I'd gotten my hands dirty with my father's blessing. I finally wrote a check that daddy's money couldn't cash.

 **Lucy POV**

I could hear dad on the phone attempting to pull every string he had. I didn't want to be here. Everyone around me was crying, it was depressing. Mira was crying over Frankie, mom was crying because she failed to pay attention to me.

I ended up outside in the back garden. I had to get away from all that, it was way too heavy in there. Why did this have to happen, I was getting over it, I had even stopped thinking about it. I wish Frankie never got that text, we'd still be in Magnolia living happily ever after.

Then I knew that wasn't real. I couldn't live that lie in silence. I couldn't be the type of person Natsu needed me to be with this always hanging over me. I'd end up pushing him away, I'd heard several of the girls in group talk about it. The really good guys they met that actually meant them no harm but they pushed them away because of some foul creature that had stolen from them something they had no right to take.

The decision had been made and now this was where we were. If I had to tell a room full of people what Sting and his friends did to me to get my brother back I would. We were family, even if it was just the two of us in our own little bubble.

"Are you finally ready to speak?" Mira asked stepping behind me. I hadn't even noticed her approach. She wasn't crying anymore which was a good thing. I'd found a new resolve, I wouldn't take the cowards way out this time.

"Yes" I didn't even have to think about it this time.

 **A/N: I hope Sting's punishment was to everyone's liking. Ami's ringtone was provided by the very annoying artist known as Grimes. Let me know what you think and if you like the direction we're heading in. This might not be a happy ending type of story so don't kill me if it doesn't end on a high note.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Lucy POV**

It had been a week since the incident between Frank and Sting. Ami was able to get him house arrest back in Magnolia. Frank and dad couldn't live together for too long without one of them ending up dead somewhere. To be honest it was even more awkward living here now than it was back home. I should've never gone to that party with Levy. I came to the conclusion that me and parties just didn't mix.

 **Three Days Ago**

 _We got back here and everyone was happy to see us. Gray was having a party and I had let Levy pull me out. She said I needed to get out of the funk that I was in. I didn't really think I was in a funk, it was just how I was. Then she pulled the Natsu card on me and that was all it took for me to get dressed and go._

 _It was a pretty live party, not on the scale of one of Sting's parties but it was still a good party. Levy knew what happened to me at the last party I went to so she made it her business to stay attached to me all night long. I still couldn't find Natsu though and that made me sad. I was hoping Levy didn't lie to me._

 _Gajeel came over and wanted some alone time with his "shrimp". Gajeel was a good guy underneath his scowl and piercings. Levy had left me a few minutes ago and went upstairs with Gajeel._

 _"Yoooo Lucy" Gray said with a smile plopping down next to me._

 _"Hey Gray...have you seen Natsu?" I asked as he snorted a laugh._

 _"Yeah, he went upstairs with Lisanna like an hour before you guys got here" Gray just blurted out. Most likely because he was drinking. I also don't think he knew that Natsu and I were dating._

 _He said that and I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs. Gray had a pretty decent sized house, I could've sworn he lived with Ms. Milkovich. I guess she was out tonight as I walked through the halls. Levy and Gajeel were coming out of one of the rooms. She was smiling and giggling so I'll assume Gajeel got lucky for ten minutes._

 _"Hey Lu, were you looking for me?" She asked as I shook my head no._

 _"Gray said Natsu was up here...with Lisanna" I said as Gajeel bit his lip looking away. He knew then. Levy looked confused looking between me and Gajeel. "You know...it's okay...I'm just gonna go okay" I said as she grabbed my hand._

 _"No more running" she said before a side of Levy I'd never seen came out._

 _She was like a mad woman throwing open the bedroom doors of the house. Dragging me along with her until we found what we were looking for. The door was locked, Levy started slamming her hand on it like a savage. Shaking her head at the shuffling around in the room._

 _"Wait a fuckin' minute!" Damn he was really in there. Why did this hurt my heart, we weren't actually together I don't think._

 _He opened the door and his shirt was open and his jeans were unbuckled. I looked around him and saw Lisanna pulling her skirt up. He was just looking at me with the "I eat ass face". There was nothing either of them could say to me._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Levy was acting like she was the one who had been wronged. Gajeel stepping in between her and the room to keep her from hitting Natsu. I just wanted to leave so that's what I did. Ignoring his calls of my name, I didn't want to see his face. I didn't wanna see Lisanna either, I'm not sure if she knew about Natsu and I but it was still messed up._

 _I was halfway home when he finally caught up to me. He had to be pretty strong to get around Levy and Gajeel._

 _"Luce, at least let me explain" he breathed out grabbing my arms as I turned to him with a teary eyed smile._

 _"It's okay Natsu...You should be with someone who isn't as messed up as me anyway...go back to her" I said softly removing the bracelet he gave me from my arm. I put it in his hand closing it as I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Natsu...I'll see you at school" I said before continuing on my way home. I wasn't Francis, Francis would've pounded both their faces in. We already had enough of that going on._

 _"LUCE" he called out to me again. "LUCY" I couldn't look at him. Looking at him made me want to cry all over again._

 _I got back in the house to my brothers smiling face._

 _"You Lu, this Love and Hip Hop show is fuckin' hilarious" he said still laughing. I'm pretty sure the show wasn't a comedy. He was trapped in the house and he did nothing but work out and watch tv all day long. I just curled up next to him wrapping my arms around him. "Lu-Lu, what's wrong?" He asked softly. I shook my head no burying my face in his chest as he sighed wrapping his arms around me. He never pried, he just let me lay there in his arms and cry._

 **Present Time**

I wouldn't tell him what happened, he would've rushed out of the house to kick Natsu's ass before he got too far. Lisanna and I weren't talking, she couldn't even look me in the eye after that night. She knew Natsu and I were a thing but she wanted him for herself. Karma for thinking that way he literally embarrassed her in front of the whole school. Told her it was a mistake and he didn't like her that way. He just used her, she looked heartbroken but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad or comfort her. She spent the whole day in the nurses office with Mira.

Natsu had been calling me non stop, I wouldn't take his calls. Any time I saw him in school I just took off the other way. Levy was good at running interference for me to get away from him. I wasn't ready to talk to him again. I had too much going on already to deal with Natsu and the Lisanna thing.

Evergreen had finally wore me down about this talent show thing. I agreed to sing a song, then Gray came up with this great idea. He wanted to do a song together and he picked a great song. Our voices mixed well together, Evergreen also loved the idea and the way our voices went together. In that aspect I had been spending a lot of time after school with Gray.

Word had gotten around about Gray and I hanging around in the music room. Natsu didn't take kindly to that idea. Apparently he thought Gray was making a move on me or something and that was completely not the case. We were just working together and he was a good friend.

I knew it was going to explode eventually and today happened to be that day. Right in the middle of lunch, Levy and I had taken to eating alone on the roof because I didn't want to be around Natsu yet. We were talking and enjoying our lunch when Juvia flew through the doors.

"LOVE RIVAL COME QUICK! NATSU IS ATTACKING MY BELOVED GRAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" She sounded accusatory along with scared. This must've been pretty bad.

Levy and I rushed down the steps behind Juvia to the lunch room.

"Where's Ms. Scarlet?" Levy asked as we pushed through the crowd of screaming and cheering bodies.

"Out with Mr. Fernandes" Juvia answered.

I could see Mira and Cana attempting to pull the two boys apart. Gray had a cut on his eyebrow and a swollen cheek. Natsu's lip was busted and his ear was bleeding.

When we finally got to the center Mira and Cana had successfully broken the two up.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND GRAY!" Natsu yelled. I was confused, were they fighting over Lisanna?

"SHE AIN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT!" Gray yelled back as Natsu fought to get free from Mira's arms. Mira was a strong woman I'd give her that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Cana yelled as Gray looked over at me. Then Natsu looked over at me. Then Cana and Mira looked over at me. Wait, were they fighting over me?

"Lucy" Mira said giving me a disappointed look. I was so confused right now. "You have no idea what's going on do you?" She asked me as I shook my head no. Great, I was back to that again. "Alright let's go, you two will explain yourselves to Mavis" Mira said as she and Cana pulled Natsu and Gray up to the principals office.

After school I waited outside for Natsu. He was being an ass and I guess I needed to talk to him. He came sulking out of the building about ten minutes later. He spotted me and gave me a bright smile. I guess he figured I was done avoiding him as he bounced his way over to me.

"What's up Luce?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me to him. I was beginning to think that Natsu was crazy. He was pretending as if I didn't catch him with his pants open coming out of a room with Lisanna two weeks ago.

I carefully detached myself from his hold as he frowned at me.

"Why'd you attack Gray?" I didn't want to beat around the bush here. Let's just rip the bandaid off was my mentality.

"I didn't attack him, we got into a fight" he said as if it was one of their normal bouts.

"Natsu...why did you attack Gray... and why are you calling me your girlfriend? We're not together Natsu" I said as he gently grabbed my arms. Here was serious Natsu, deciding to make an appearance finally.

"Luce...that was a mistake...I was drinking...I don't know...She was coming onto me...I made a mistake. I wanna fix this" he really meant those words, I could see it in his eyes. I wanted to believe him. I liked being with Natsu. I liked spending time with him. Yet the truth still remained...He was a cheater and I couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry Natsu...I can't...I don't want to be your girlfriend" as much as that lie hurt me to tell I had to. Giving him another chance right now was almost as good as saying it was okay for him to cheat and lie. It wasn't okay and I didn't have to take that. He looked so hurt at those words. "I am working on a project with Gray and I would appreciate it every much if you stop attacking him.

"There's nothing going on between the two of us" I said taking his hands from my arms. "Lisanna seems like she really likes you...You should give her a chance" I said with a weak smile as he sighed closing his eyes.

"You don't get it Luce" he said softly as I looked at him confused. He didn't leave me any reaction time. He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't even move, I was stuck still in place. "I'm not giving up on you Luce...I'm not giving up on us" he said letting me go and moving around me quickly. I just watched his back disappear. Natsu was crazy, I just might have to tell my brother about this.

 **Francis POV**

"They're gonna lock your stupid ass up you keep messing around with that thing" Cana said on her third glass of wine as I mumbled out a mind your business to her. This fucking thing was uncomfortable and I wanted it off. Then the bitch had the nerve to laugh at my discomfort.

"Francis! Leave the ankle monitor alone!" Mira said coming out of the kitchen as I quickly sat up straight on the sofa. Pregnant

Mirajane was terrifying to say the least. She was like an evil sex monster, she was either hitting me or screwing the hell out of me. I should've stayed with Jude, at least he wasn't attacking my dick like a savage. "You're like a child sometimes" she was frustrated and I had no idea why.

"She's pissed about the Natsu and Gray thing" Cana said as just raised an eyebrow. "They got into an actual fight. Not the usual pulled punches they were actually going at it" Cana said as I turned to her. My interest had been piqued. "Apparently the little fight revolved around our little Lucy Heartfilia" that really had my attention now. I knew my Lucy Senses had been tingling today.

"What about Lu-Lu?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Well we all know she's working on a project with Gray for the talent show thing. According Sherry, who told Chelia, that let it slip to Ultear that Natsu didn't get that memo. He was all "keep your hands off my girl eh" and then Gray was all "you're a fucking cheater and she ain't your girl". It was just a mess" she said pouring herself another glass of wine as I looked at Mira. She looked like she had just been caught doing something wrong.

"Natsu cheated on Lucy?" I growled the question out glaring between the two of them. Cana's mouth finally shut as she looked away sipping her wine. I looked back at Mira and she looked so fucking guilty. "He cheated with Lisanna" she didn't have to answer I already knew. The two of them had been really awkward with each other lately. Lisanna was even being awkward with me and I didn't do shit to her. I was gonna kill the little pink haired fucker.

I stood up walking over to the door.

"Francis" Mira said as I glared back at her. She pointed down at my leg to the fucking bane of my existence.

"FUUUCCCKKK!"

 **A/N: Nice little filler chapter here just because I'm an asshole and like to fuck up good things. I like Natsu and Lucy but my Natsu is a cheater and that type of behavior doesn't change overnight. Maybe he'll learn his lesson and get Lucy back maybe he won't. Keep reading to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And now back to our regularly scheduled programming...THE REST OF THE STORY :D**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Francis POV**

"NEXT DOCKET- CASE NUMBER 563- STATE VS FRANCIS HEARTFILIA"

"Ami Kawashima and Neji Hyuga for the defense" Ami said as the judge nodded his head.

"Klavier Glavin for the prosecution your honor" Ami smirked at the man and winked. Ami had Klavier wrapped around her finger. No doubt she fucked him a few times. Neji rolled his eyes at the exchange. Hate her all you want Ami got results.

Both sides presented their opening statements. Ami arguing why I shouldn't go to jail. Klavier arguing why I should. I just focused on doing my best to not appear bored. I needed to look remorseful and repentant about my actions. This was easy for me, I was a liar who kept secrets extremely well. In short, I'm a sociopath, I already fucking knew that. I just didn't need the judge and the twelve people looking at me to know that. I was young, attractive and Ami did a great job with the jury polling. I noticed several women sitting there, at least more than half. The rest were older men, most likely fathers. Klavier Glavin didn't have a leg to stand on and he knew it. His best bet would be to plead this out. I'd get court mandated therapy, anger management, and community service.

I had to fight to keep my smirk from my face. It was harder then you think. I'd won this case from the second I sat down in this chair. I looked back to where I knew Mira and Lucy were sitting. Mira was giving me a really funny look. She'd never looked at me like that before, like she didn't know me.

"Prosecution calls Francis Heartfilia to the stand" I was still studying Mirajane's face at this point. Ami had to tap me on the shoulder to get my attention. I fixed my tie before i stood up and took the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff asked as I placed my hand on the bible nodding my head.

"I do" that look on Mira's face was still bothering me. Now I was looking directly at her and that was making it even worse.

"Mr. Heartfilia, you're a former resident of our lovely town here isn't that correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Curiosity...why did you leave?"

"I was escaping an arranged marriage"

"Between yourself and a Ms. Minerva Orland, correct?"

"Objection your honor. Relevance?" Ami was quick with that one.

"I have a point your honor" Klavier said with a smile.

"Hurry up and make it then Mr. Glavin" the judge said rolling his eyes. "Answer the question Mr. Heartfilia"

"Yes sir that is correct"

"True that Orland enterprises resounded solely on you accepting that proposal?"

"Objection! Mr. Glavin has no point and this line of questioning has absolutely nothing to do with this case!" Neji was cool to just stand back and watch Ami destroy Glavin.

"I'm getting to my point your honor I swear" Glavin said as the judge rolled his eyes again. "Answer Mr. Heartfilia"

"I was unaware of those terms when I denied the proposal. I was a seventeen year old boy, why would I wanna get married?"

"But we can agree that your father has had you wrapped around his fingers for years, correct?"

"What does Jude have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"You didn't answer the question Mr. Heartfilia"

"No it's not true. I hate the guy, if he tells me to go up I'll go down just to piss him off"

"Were you aware that your father has been attempting to have the Madsen Conglomerate shut down?" he asked as I shook my head no.

"Completely unaware sir" I answered.

I was gonna fucking kill Jude if I got out of this. Still using me like a leashed pitbull that bastard. He used Lucy's rape to get his own way, how fucking dare he!

"If all of your questions are about my father and his business...Then why am I sitting here instead?"

"No further questions" Glavin said returning to his seat.

Ami stood up and walked over to me calmly.

"Francis, why did you attack Eucliffe Madsen that day?"

"He raped my sister"

"How could you be so sure of that?"

"My sister wouldn't lie to me"

"Even if to aid your father in whatever endeavors he has going on outside of this?"

"My sister has always been brutally honest. On top of that she's never been able to lie to me with a straight face...all the signs were there"

"What signs Francis?"

"The signs of being a victim of rape...uncomfortable with male touch, withdrawn, depression, the last time I saw my sister her eyes shined bright like the sun...now they look like mine...stolen innocence"

"Do you know a lot of women who've been raped?"

I looked at her then. I didn't want to answer that question, it would open a lot of doors. We were having a brief stare down before she placed her hand on top of mine nodding her head. It was okay, that's what she was telling me.

"Four now to be exact" I answered.

"They all share the same characteristics as your sister had been recently exhibiting?"

"Yes"

"That set you off...seeing another woman you cared for brutally attacked and robbed of something so precious?"

"Yes"

She handed me a tissue. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"You wouldn't hurt anyone else would you?"

"Of course not" (LIE) "I just...lost control of myself...I snapped...My sister...My fiancee...My best friend...My mother...all were raped...attacked...violated...I hate it"

"Is that how you were brought into this world Francis?"

"Yes...She looked at me with such hate and disdain for the man who violated her...She should've aborted me"

I think Mira had heard enough. She was leaving the room and wiping her eyes. I'd never told her that.

"Mira...MIRA!"

"Brief recess your honor?" Ami asked as the judge nodded his head banging his gavel.

"One hour recess, we'll continue after lunch" the judge said as I leapt out of my seat to chase after Mira. Neji was hot on my heels. I was only allowed to roam with one of my two lawyers present.

* * *

"MIRA" she was moving as fast as she could at eight months pregnant. "MIRAJANE, WAIT A SECOND!" I caught up to her wrapping my arms around her hugging her tight. She went limp in my arms crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Mira" she looked so hurt. Not hurt for her, she was hurt for me.

"Why didn't you tell me Francis?" she was sobbing uncontrollably and there was nothing I could do to comfort her. It was my fault that she was crying.

"I...It...It bothered me to speak about it...I love my mother...and she hates me...She hated me so much that she gave me away to the man that hurt her" I had always spoken highly of my mother to Mira. She would never know that the feelings weren't reciprocated. After so many years of ignored calls and avoided meetings I just felt better thinking that she was dead.

"So she's not dead?" Mira asked as I shook my head no.

"She's right behind you" I said as Mira turned as fast as get pregnant body would let her. Locking eyes with the woman who gave me life. "Hello mother" I mumbled out looking down. She looked at me with such shame and sadness.

"So he's turned you into a monster as well?" she asked. I couldn't speak I just kept my head bowed. Mira was looking at me with mild shock. I was always standoffish but I would never be that way with my mother. Even if she hated me I would always pine for her love and affection that never came. "As angry as I would like to be about this Francis...you were protecting your sister...and who is this young lady" my mother had read Mira in one look. That was a gift she had always had, she read Mira like a book.

"Mirajane Strauss" Mira said extending her hand as mother shook it politely.

"At least he didn't end up with the Kawashima girl" mother never liked Ami and the feeling was mutual.

"Why are you here?" Ami came storming over and separating my mother from Mira. "Listen up you old bitch...you will not kick him while he is down...you've done enough damage already" Mira was just holding onto my arm as we watched the altercation between the two women in my life.

"Always such an insolent little whore!" this was getting out of hand. Mira was shaking me to try and snap me back to reality. My body wouldn't move, I was stuck in place.

"Takes one to know one bitch!" Ami spat back before waving over a court officer. "Please remove Ms. Yamashita from this building. She's causing my client and his fiancee undue stress" she said as the officer gently grabbed my mothers arm and began ushering her from the building. "Just sit him down, he's gonna be like that for a while" Ami said giving me a pitiful look.

"You know so much about him...I feel like I don't know him at all...four years and I know absolutely nothing about the man that I love" she snorted a laugh shaking her head. "I'm having a baby with a man that I barely even know...I agreed to marry a stranger...what the Hell is wrong with me?" I couldn't reassure her of my love. I felt like I had died and was simply watching from her corner of the room. I couldn't comfort her, kiss her head and tell her it would be alright...I couldn't do anything.

"Mirajane...I'm gonna tell you the only three things you need to know about Francis Heartfilia...One: I've never seen him look at any woman with the love in his eyes that he looks at you with...Two: He will do any and everything in his power to protect you and keep you safe...Even from himself...and Three: He needs you more than anything right now...Francis hides the fact that he's emotionally weak behind his physical strength. Hit anything that makes you hurt, that's his mentality...but trust me...this is not the Francis Heartfilia that left me behind five years ago...you have no idea how much you've changed him...don't give up on him yet" Ami said patting my leg before getting up and leaving me and Mira alone.

We just sat there staring at nothing for about ten minutes. Then she pulled my head down to her shoulder with a sigh. She was running her fingers through my hair like she always did when I was upset. She was bringing my mind back to my body with that one gesture.

"I have no idea who you are Francis...but I won't abandon you now" she whispered those words softly into my ear. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that left my body. She had no idea how much I needed her right now, how much I needed to hear those words.

 **Lucy POV**

I couldn't believe what I'd heard in that court room today. I knew the prosecutor guy would try and make me seem like a liar but when he mentioned what my dad had been trying to do. It made my blood burn, he was still moving us around like chess pieces. He knew exactly how Frankie would react to what happened to me and he used it to his advantage. That cold hearted piece of shit.

I didn't even greet as I stormed my way into the house. They were sitting at the dinner table eating fucking lobster like my brother wasn't facing a potential ten year sentence in jail.

"It seems the mongrel has rubbed off on you in several ways much to my disliking Lucille" he said that and then just went back to his dinner like I wasn't even there.

"You...despicable bastard" there was so much venom in my voice it scared even me. They both looked up at me in complete disbelief. "I had the pleasure of meeting Frankie's mother today...The woman you raped" that ruined dinner apparently. Then I looked at my mother with such disgust. "How can you lay in a bed with this man every night?" I asked as she looked away in shame. Then it hit me...all I could do was shake my head at her. "You knew?...All these years you knew what he did to that woman and you stayed with him...you sick fucks" I was so disgusted by them right now.

"What do you think that makes you dear daughter?" Jude asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Jude" my mother sighed shaking her head no.

"You fix this and you fix it now! Dad" calling him that put a nasty taste in my mouth. He was the scum of the earth in my eyes. "You got Madsen...you got him...now you get my brother out of these charges and you do it quick" I had to wipe the tears from my eyes before I gave him the pleasure of seeing them.

"Or what Lucille?" he wanted to test me here. I had an even bigger chip to bargain with than he knew.

"Or the biography of Francis Heartfilia will hit the best sellers list before you can even think of acquiring the stocks from Madsen Enterprises" I said as he sat up straight in his chair. "Francis is an idiot but he isn't stupid. Every car bomb...Every CEO beaten in a dark alley...abusive childhoods...it's all written down in a safe place with dates and times. I want my brother home with his by the end of this week or you've had your last lobster you fat, despicable, bastard" he smirked at me snorting a laugh.

"I always knew you had it in you...finally baring those sharp Heartfilia claws...but I'd never guess that I'd be your first victim" he sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, I'll make some more calls, your brother will be back home with his white haired whore before you know it" he said folding his arms across his chest.

"I hate you both...stay the fuck away from me...I want nothing to do with either of you or this family ever again" my mother had the audacity to actually look hurt at my decision. She was just as disgusting as he was, harboring a rapist...My rape was her karma...fate was a cruel bitch.

"LUCY...LUCY WAIT!" she was calling out to me and chasing me to Frankie's car. Hell he couldn't drive it so I damn sure would. "Lucille let me explain" she said grabbing my arm as I shook her off with disgust. She winced at my actions, I knew she loved me, she was my mother and I loved her to, but she had to know that what she had done was wrong.

"How can you even look me in my face right now mom...how can you look at yourself in the mirror...you married a rapist...and you knew he was a rapist when you married him...what was it? His money?" there was nothing she could say to make me understand this but I'd let her try.

"I am so...so sorry Lucy...I love you...you're the best thing I've ever made...I just...I'm sorry honey" she whispered as I looked at her. I really looked at her and then I understood. He had forced himself on her too, she wasn't like Frankie's mother though. The Japanese serving girl without a leg to stand on. Layla was somebody and he wouldn't get away with it. He married her to keep things quiet.

"Oh God...this family is completely fucked" this was a sick and twisted place. The years I'd grown up in this very house, being protected and sheltered from everything in the outside world. Someone should have been protecting me from this place.

All those times Frank would sneak me out with him and bring me around his friends and their families. He was trying to save me from this...from these people...My father the rapist who would use and step on anyone to get his way. My mother the fucking pseudo victim, keeping all of his disgusting secrets and allowing his behavior to go unchecked.

Then I thought about all of the other good women who I'd had the pleasure of knowing. Mirajane, Ami, Evergreen, Mavis, Kushina, Mikoto, Karura. The more I thought about it the more I realized that these women had done more for me in days, months, and minor years than my own mother had done in the seventeen years of my life. I wouldn't let her play the victim role with me here, she didn't get that right.

"Goodbye mother, you choose to stay in your own personal Hell here then you deserve to burn in the flames of it" those were the last words I had for her before getting into the car and leaving that damn house in the dirt behind me.

I would never go back there not even for their funerals. Fuck Jude and Layla Heartfilia, they were as good as dead to me. Now it was time to find Yukino, I wouldn't let Sting and his boys get away with what they had done to us. I was becoming a new person and I liked this new mildly darker side of myself. This Lucy wasn't weak, she was strong and ready to bring down Hell upon those who had wronged her.

 **A/N: Uh oh Scary Lucy is taking over. Thank you to the awesome people that do review and let me know that they're enjoying the story. Thank you guys for the support. It does wonders for my crappy writers heart.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Lucy POV**

I'd kind of fell off the map for the last two weeks. Mom was calling me, Frank was calling me, Mirajane, even my dad had the balls to call me. I was still looking for Yukino, she had also decided to fall off the face of the earth. I wouldn't let her be like me, hiding from the world and keeping that pain inside of her because some bastard thought he had the right to do whatever he wanted. I was looking for her while everyone was looking for me. Little did they know I had been hiding right under their noses.

"Your brother is so gonna kill us" Sakura Haruno one of Frank's friends and Sasuke's girlfriend said as her best friend Ino Yamanaka nodded her agreement. I'd been crashing at their place while I searched for Yukino. When I showed up at the door two weeks ago Sakura was ready to turn me over to my panicking mess of a brother until I explained to her everything that had happened. They couldn't deny me then, they both knew this was something I needed to do.

"For real girl, you need to like send that psycho a text or something and tell him you're fine. He's even got Ami on edge and she's used to dealing with his shit" Ino said as I sighed shaking my head pulling out my phone.

 _ **To: Cuddly Bear**_

 _ **I'm fine, looking for Yukino, find Sorano**_

"There, happy now?" I asked as they both breathed in relief. Now he could back Sasuke and the others off and Sakura wouldn't have to keep lying to her boyfriend about why he couldn't go in the guest room anymore.

"You any closer to finding your girl?" Ino asked as I nodded my head.

"I don't know a lot of white haired people in this area besides Tsunade's weird husband. Someone saw a girl with white hair walking around out here two days ago" I was closing in on Yukino. She was actually taking her attack worse than I did. She'd dropped out of school and ran, she knew her father wouldn't believe her, he'd just disown her the way he did her older sister Sorano. I didn't know what happened to Sorano, she used to hang out with Frank and Ami and those guys until she just up and disappeared one day.

"Alright, it's getting late. You want me to teach you how to do this or what?" Sakura asked as I nodded quickly getting up from the bed. There was another reason why I'd come here instead of hiding out with one of Frank's other friends. Sakura knew how to do something that I'd been dying to learn for years.

 **Flashback**

 _"She's not gonna really fight that guy right Frankie?" I asked looking up at my smirking brother. They were all here and yet Sakura was about to fight the guy for herself. I think he'd called her a bitch and slapped her ass or something. That didn't go over well with the pink haired cutie._

 _"What fight Lu-Lu...This ain't gonna be a fight" Frank said with a short laugh._

 _"WATCH IT HIDAN, IF SHE CONNECTS IT WON'T GO WELL FOR YOU" Sasuke's older brother Itachi I think his name was yelled out with a smirk of his own._

 _"WHAT'D YOU SAY BASTARD! THIS BITCH CAN'T-"_

 _"CHAAAAAA!"_

 _Sakura had cocked her arm all the way back and slammed her fist against Hidan's jaw knocking him out cold._

 _"OHHHHH SHIT!"_

 _"DAAAAMMMMNNN!"_

 _"HA HA HA! YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"_

 _"Told you it wouldn't be a fight" Frank said with a shrug as I looked at Sakura in disbelief. She had thrown all 120lbs of her weight into that punch and knocked Hidan out cold. He honestly looked dead laying there on the ground. Then Itachi and all those guys started taking selfies with his unconscious body to post on the internet._

 _Sakura just gave him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes before walking away. She was amazing, I'd always wished I could fight like that._

 **Present Time**

"So what are you, about a buck fifteen?" she asked looking me over as I nodded my head.

"Nuh uh, count the boobs honey, you're about one-thirty-five" Ino said sitting on the steps of the back porch as Sakura shrugged with a smirk.

"The more weight the better" she added as I rolled my eyes. I'd always been self conscious about my weight and my boobs didn't help. "Alright, so when you throw a right hook, swing your body weight from your back foot to your front foot and make sure you push your head into the punch and look at where it's hitting" Sakura said holding onto the punching bag that Sasuke had set up in the backyard for her. "Also, don't throw your head to the side when you throw the right hook, instead bring it forward but try to keep it in front of your target. Like this" she said stepping in front of the heavy bag and rolling her shoulders. I was sure I was a little heavier than Sakura but when she threw that punch it sent this one hundred and eighty pound heavy bag swinging with ease. "Now you try" she said as I nodded my head doing what Sakura ordered.

 **Frank POV**

Neji had finally tracked Sorano down to a strip club just outside of Magnolia. It was run by this gang in the area called the Oracion Seis, they weren't to be messed with by any means. Mira wasn't comfortable with me going to a strip club but I couldn't have Neji step into a gang establishment alone on my behalf.

We walked in and I almost ran smack dab into a great set of tits if I may say so myself. This place wasn't so bad until we reached the bar. Neji was in shock and awe at the bartender that came over to serve us. She was polite and smiled as she asked me if I needed anything. Neji just couldn't help himself but to point out the elephant in the room.

"Excuse me...did you know you were pregnant?" he asked the heavily pregnant woman as I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Please forgive my friend here. He was quite sheltered his entire life and he's never seen such worldly things. We'll take two Heineken's please" I said with my charming smile as the pregnant lady nodded. she rolled her eyes at Neji before heading over to the ice box to get what we asked for.

"Did you see that? She's at least six centimeters dilated. By the time she gets back we'll have beers and a baby" Neji said as I popped him in the back of the head.

"Idiot! Smarten up or you're gonna get us killed" I said as he let his shock dissipate and took his seat next to me. For all we knew her baby daddy was a member of the Seis, I wasn't a coward by any means but I was here for a reason and it wasn't to get into a fight. Lu-Lu thought we needed Sorano so I would find Sorano if it was the last thing I did.

The bartender came back with our beers as I slid her a twenty letting her keep the change. Before she could walk away I gently grabbed her arm pulling her back to me still smiling. She blushed a little, I guess she thought I was flirting. Fuck it, whatever works.

"You have great eyes" I said still grinning as she smirked at me. She actually did have nice eyes, they were the prettiest shade of grey I'd ever seen but still not as nice as Mira's but still pretty nice. "You wouldn't happen to know if Angel's working tonight would you? I'm an old friend from out of town and I haven't seen her in years" I asked as the girl took a step back looking me over.

"What's your name?" she asked a little nervous if I was reading the body language correct.

"Frank Heartfilia, tiger boy if she honestly forgot my name" I said with a smirk. I had a huge tiger tattooed on my back. In my defense I was wasted when I did it and I woke up the next morning in agonizing pain.

"You think she's gonna come out here for you?" Neji asked as I shrugged taking a swig of my beer.

"Either that or she's gonna have someone kick our asses. It truly could go either way Neji my man" I said as Neji sighed taking his tie off and slipping it in his pocket. We wouldn't simply sit here and let these guys kick our asses. Just wasn't our style.

"I'm calling the others, just in case this does end in fists" he said as I shrugged again taking another swig of the delicious beverage known as cold Heineken.

 **Lucy POV**

"Damn girl, you picked that up quick" Ino said of the pulverized punching bag. I guess the extra weight from my boobs came in handy for something. Sakura looked so proud of a lesson well taught. Now I just needed one more thing from these two.

"Ino" I said looking over at her as she raised an eyebrow. She then knew what I wanted.

"Absolutely not! Your brother would kill me" she said getting up and storming back into the house.

Ino Yamanaka had mastered the art of bone breaking, it was a fighting style called Lua that her father taught her. She would break all of your bones one by one until she got what she needed. This is purely speculation by the way and I can't prove any of what I'm saying about Ino Yamanaka. I would like to keep my limbs unbroken if I can, but Ino had a job that kept her away for weeks, she made unheard of amounts of money, and no one knew exactly what she did...but you didn't hear that from me.

I chased her into her bedroom as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Lucy, I can't teach you that or I'll be in big trouble if anyone catches you doing it" she sighed as I gave her my pouty face. I knew Ino couldn't resist it and I would damn sure use it to get what I needed.

"Just the arm wouldn't be so bad...I don't wanna kill anyone" I said softly as she groaned into her pillow.

"Talk to me in the morning, I can't do this right now" she murmured out behind the cotton barricade. Hook, line, and sinker. Ino could never resist my sad faces.

 **Francis POV**

"WELCOME TO THE STAGE...THE ONE...THE ONLY...ANNNGEEELLLL!"

"Looks like Sorano finally grew up" Neji said as we both took in the sight of the white haired beauty. She had every man in the crowd enraptured by her beauty and her moves. Back when I knew her she was kinda prudish, now she was just oozing sex. Ami wasn't gonna believe this shit when I told her.

 _All alone she was living_

 _In a world without an end or beginning_

 _Baby girl was living life for the feeling_

 _But I don't mind, I don't mind_

 _And all the wrongs she committed_

 _She was numb and she was so co-dependent_

 _She was young and all she had was the city_

 _But I don't mind, I don't mind_

She was working that stage and that pole like a pro. The Sorano I remembered was sort of shy. She looked absolutely fearless up there.

 _And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting_

 _But when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone_

 _In the night she hears him calling_

 _In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain_

 _She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

 _In the night when she comes crawling_

 _Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face_

 _She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

Now she was working her way through the crowd. She stopped in the middle of the floor locking eyes with me. She looked a little panicked before slipping her mask of sexiness back on.

 _He sang a song when he did it_

 _He was cold and he was so unforgiving_

 _Now she dances to the song on the minute_

 _Yeah, all the time, all the time_

 _It made her weak when she hear it_

 _And it got her on her knees like religion_

 _She was young and she was forced to be a woman_

 _Yeah, all the time, all the time_

 _And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting_

 _But when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone_

 _In the night she hears him calling_

 _In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain_

 _She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

 _In the night when she comes crawling_

 _Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face_

 _She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

I guess she got over her panic because she walked right over to me at the bar. Pushing me back up against the counter and pressing her back into my front. I put my hands up so the bouncers could see I wasn't touching.

"I need to talk to you Sorano" I breathed into her ear. I wasn't a cheater by any means but a hot woman was grinding her ass up against my dick. I'd have to be gay to not have the semi erection that was making my jeans very uncomfortable.

"About?" she asked with a smirk leaning her head back on my shoulder.

"It's private and it's important" I said as her arms wrapped around my neck and she ground her hips against me harder.

"Carry me back to the stage" she said before turning and wrapping her legs around my waist.

 _I don't think you understand_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _I don't think you understand_

I carried her back to the stage as she did a backwards crab walk to the pole wrapping her legs around it and sliding up the pole upside down. She could have probably broken my ribs with the strength those legs were showing.

 _In the night she hears him calling_

 _In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain_

 _She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

 _In the night when she comes crawling_

 _Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face_

 _She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

She finished her dance sliding back down the pole still upside down. The horny dogs in the club were going wild for her performance.

"ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ANNNNGEEEEELLLLL!"

"You mention this to Mira I'll kill you" I said as Neji put his hands up looking away and drinking his beer again.

 **Lucy POV**

I got Frankie's text last night telling me he was bringing Sorano back to Magnolia with him. He did his part, now I needed to do mine. I'd been following her all day long. She looked terrible, like she hadn't been sleeping well. I needed to get her out of here and back to normal.

She was coming out of a grocery store when I approached her. She looked shocked and embarrassed to be caught in such a condition.

"Hey Yukino" I said softly as she looked away from my eyes sadly.

"Hey Luce" she couldn't look me in the eyes.

"I heard the cafe on the corner has great coffee...I think we should go and get some" I politely suggested as she nodded walking ahead of me. If he thought Frankie's beat down was punishment enough he had another thing coming. The others were just as guilty but they were all followers. Sting would pay for what he did to us, if it was the last thing I did that bastard would pay.

 **A/N: Thank the Weeknd for the wonderful song In The Night. Anyone notice Lucy changing? Mira, Ami, and Sorano aka Angel. Sounds like pure drama is set to unfold in chapter seventeen. Keep reading and don't forget to review...all 60 of y'all :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Francis POV**

You could cut the tension in this room with a fucking butter knife. Mira looking at Sorano and Ami. Sorano looking at Ami and Mira. Ami looking at Sorano and Mira. All three of them looking at me. Some men would call this a fantasy...I thought this was my own personal hell.

"So...how do you all know each other?" Mira asked attempting to break the ice.

"School" Ami answered quickly.

"Who'd you tell Kawashima?" Sorano asked as I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"I didn't say anything Sorano" Ami said softly.

"Bullshit! One of you told and I seriously doubt it was Knucklehead over there" Sorano said as Ami glared at her. This was going really bad.

"Ladies! We're not here for that. We can discuss it another day...right now we need to talk about Lucy and Yukino" I said as Sorano kept up her glare before looking at me. "Three boys from their school attacked my sister and I got a screenshot text from Neji...I think they attacked your sister too" that calmed her down pretty quick. Her sister meant the world to her, that sentiment I could fully understand. "Lucy's gonna bring her back here...I need you to talk to her...Lu says she's in pretty bad shape" I said as she nodded her head.

"Alright...I'll talk to her...but while we wait. One of you is gonna own up to it" she said as I sighed again rolling my eyes.

"I'm really confused" Mira said looking around at the three of us. "What is going on here?" she groaned out as I grimaced at the idea of talking about this.

"Remember that night we played "I Never" with Cana and them?" I asked as she nodded her head. "The three some question...I had to drink?" she nodded again shaking her head. She knew. "Yup...One, two, three" I said pointing at myself, Ami, and Sorano.

"Jesus Christ" Mira groaned as I shrugged looking away.

"And one of you let it slip...It got back to my father and he disowned me for it... threw me out into the street like I was nothing" Sorano said running her fingers through her hair.

"You could've come to me" I said as she wiped the tears that started before they could fall.

"You left Frankie...and we both knew what Ami was dealing with at home...I had no one...so you can tell your girlfriend over there to stop judging me... I did what I had to do" she said as I gave Mira a look. She was definitely judging her and her lifestyle.

"We're all fucked up...and it's just...trickling on down to the younger ones" Ami said looking at Sorano. "I swear on the last slice that I didn't say anything Sor...You think I wanted people to know that I slept with Fireball Nutsack over there?" she just wouldn't let that shit go. Evil bitch.

"You know I didn't say nothing Sorano" I said as she looked between the two of us nodding her head. In reality that whole time I thought it definitely was Ami that spilled those beans. I had left before I could receive any backlash about that night. What I did know was that Lucy needed to get here with Yukino quick. Three territorial women in one house was an explosion waiting to happen. Mira being pregnant just made her worst than normal. And if Ami and Sorano were the Ami and Sorano I grew up with Mira definitely wouldn't be able to take them for too long. Hurry the fuck up Lucy!

 **Lucy POV**

We ordered our drinks and sat there looking at each other for a while. Neither of us knew where to start, I knew I would have to be the first one to speak. I was trying not to be a coward these days, it was now or never.

"So...Fuck it...I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. Did Sting and his friends rape you?" I just came out and asked her. If I played around with it she would dance around the answer. "Yukino...You didn't believe he raped me for over a year. You were in love with that trash bag for the longest...The only thing I could honestly see changing your mind about him is if he did something to you too" I said watching her blink away tears shaking her head no. My brother and his family coddled me. They enabled me, maybe I was wrong for being this way but we really didn't have the time for her cowardice. "YUKINO! Don't you dare let him get away with this!" she jumped when I yelled her name. She wasn't used to this side of me, I was beginning to act like angry Francis.

"Who's gonna believe me Lucy?" she asked as I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt making her look in my eyes.

"I believe you...your sister believes you... My brother believes you...I'm done running and ignoring Yukino...waiting and thinking that maybe some day the pain will go away...news flash it won't! I'll be damned if I let you become the same husk of a human being that I was...so take your balls out of your purse and put them the fuck ON!" I couldn't feel bad about intimidating her into telling the truth. I knew the stakes, I knew the law, it'd been too long, I didn't have a case. There was no evidence, my word against theirs. I needed another victim and it was unfortunately my former best friend. "I know you Yukino...I know you...and this right here that I'm looking at...It ain't you" I was even starting to talk like Francis. He was a terrible influence on that part but this was definitely working. She was cracking like an egg under my pressure.

"Lucy...I...I can't" she said before my fist slammed against the table putting a dent in the metal.

"So that's it...you're gonna be a coward and let these bastards get away with it... You gonna let them get free to attack some other poor unsuspecting girl...I liked Rogue...You liked Sting" I said humming thoughtfully. "Maybe the next girl will like Rufus or maybe that disgusting bastard Orga...What do you think?" I asked as our drinks arrived with a nervous waitress. "Thank you" I said politely bringing my foamy latte to my lips. "Hmmm, you know what you are Yuki? You're a latte without coffee and sugar...A weak ass glass of milk" my final insult got to her. I smiled as she slammed both hands on the table screaming in my face. "You're angry...good, anger is very good...I'm angry too Yukino...honestly I'm gonna always be angry but you know what else I am...vengeful...and I won't stop until I see them all crumble and fall...You can be a victim for the rest of your life if you want to but I'm done playing that role" I said pulling a pen from my purse and writing Frank and Mira's address on a napkin for her. "When you're done playing the victim role this is where I'll be" I said throwing a twenty on the table and standing up. Yes, I could've goaded her on more to make her fighting instinct come out. Or I could've played the victim role to appeal more to that side. I didn't have time to waste on her, I needed to be back in Magnolia by Friday or Gray was going to kill me. If she wanted to finally stand up for herself I gave her the olive branch. If she decided to show up in court with us next week it was up to her.

I got outside of the coffee shop and let out that sigh of relief I'd been holding in. I'd finally confronted Yukino, it wasn't the conversation we needed to have but it was the one we NEEDED to have. It was time to go back home, I was coming back empty handed though. Sorry Frankie.

 **Francis POV**

"Francis...they got ta' go!" Lisanna said as I ran my stressed out fingers through my thinning hair. It had only been two days and Ami and Sorano had worn out their welcome. I don't know why Ami's cheap ass just didn't rent a hotel room for the two of them. It wasn't like that purse was nervous or empty she had a fucking platinum card for Christ's sakes. "FRANCIS!" Lisanna yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. "Francis...I just washed stripper laundry. Can you even begin to understand how traumatizing that is?" she asked in a whisper looking out to make sure the two hell cats didn't hear her. "And I swear if I have to dig another potato chip bag out of the couch I'm gonna dye the other ones hair Freed green" she said as I grimaced at the thought of Ami with puke green hair...It was disturbing to say the least.

"Alright...I'll talk to em" I said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You'd better or you know who this conversation is coming from next and we both know it won't be pretty" I wasn't scared of many things but that actually scared me. Angry Mirajane. That must be halted and ceased immediately.

 **Lucy POV**

When I walked into the house it looked like a tsunami blew up in the living room. There were clothes and food wrappers every where. I know Mira was ready to pop but she'd never let the house get like this.

"THANK THE FUCKING MAKER!" his voice boomed and it made me jump a little bit. "Lu-Lu...we gotta get them the fuck outta here! Mira's been scowling at me the last two days...I fear my imminent death is approaching" he said looking around real quick before grabbing my arms and looking me in the eyes. "If I die she did it...remember that and get justice for me...she's a nurse which means she has access to very dangerous drugs...one of her majors is science...do you know what rocuronium is? It paralyzes you...She could torture me Lu-Lu... I'd feel all the pain and not be able to move" I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. He looked a complete mess rambling about nonsense. His douche bag chin strap turned into a douche bag beard. It actually wouldn't have looked bad if he took time to trim it, his hair grew in thick like Jude's so he looked kinda yucky. "Lu... where's Yukino?" he asked as I sighed shaking my head no. "Alright, alright fine...but we gotta get them outta here or I'm gonna have to stay with Bacchus again...It smells like puke and tequila in his house Lu, every room including the kitchen" I couldn't help the little smile that hit my face. I missed him, I was only gone for a week but I really missed him. He seemed like he was back to his normal, not sociopathic self. I just nodded my head wrapping my arms around him.

"Lu-Lu, this is serious and you're being cuddly" I just shushed him laying my head on his chest. He wanted to protest more but he just sighed hugging me back.

He went as still as a stone statue at the sound of slippers sliding across the floor upstairs.

"Shit we're outta time" he whispered. The slippers were then followed by heavy foot falls and short heels. We looked up at the three white haired siblings who all had murder in their eyes.

Then the front door opened up to giggling and chatting women.

"Oh hey, Lucy's back" Ami said as he and I both looked up at the Strauss siblings again. There was no other choice. We both knew it as we turned to Ami and Sorano with happy smiles.

"You both have to get the fuck out" we said it at the same time and I could tell Frankie was a little shocked at how in sync we were. He pulled himself together quickly though as we just kept smiling at Ami and Sorano.

* * *

After politely throwing Ami and Sorano out of the house I had to go and see Gray. We had to do this duet tomorrow night and I needed to make sure we were on the same page with things. I'd been by Gray's a few times so it wasn't hard for me to get there. I just hoped Juvia wasn't there, that was a mess all in itself.

Gray came to the door about five minutes later opening it up slowly.

"What... the... fuck!" he was swollen like a fucking balloon.

"Naatthhuu" ewww his tongue was swollen too. "He give me catchthup" he said as I shook my head. Even I knew Gray was allergic to all tomato based products. Natsu was his best friend he had to know.

"Dude I said I was sorry like six times" Natsu grumbled coming down the steps as we locked eyes. "Hey... Luce" he said walking over to us. I couldn't believe he'd sink that low just to mess with Gray.

"How are we supposed to do this thing tomorrow with you like this?" I asked doing my best to ignore Natsu's presence.

"I can thill pway" he said. I looked at him realizing what he wanted.

"Gray we don't have time to pick out a new song" I groaned. This was just great, I rushed all the way back here just to not let him down and this shit happens. Natsu was losing more and more points with me by the day.

"What song is it? I'll sing it with ya, I really feel bad about this honestly" he said with all the sincerity in his eyes but I knew better. This was what he wanted.

"You can't thing!" Gray said looking at him in disbelief. "I'm bein' gwaded fa thith" Gray said as Natsu rubbed the back of his neck looking away. I couldn't let Gray get an F because his best friend was a jealous idiot who was going about getting me the wrong way.

"What about douchebag?" Natsu asked. "He can like lip sing for you or somethin' right? Natsu asked as I shook my head no.

"They all do karaoke like once a month or something. She'll know it's Francis singing and not Gray" I said quickly killing that idea. "I gotta go alright, I'm gonna send you chords to another song, learn them in case you can't get your tongue to unswell" I said as Gray sighed nodding his head.

"I'm really thorry' about thith' Luthy" he said softly looking down. I shook my head no placing a hand on his shoulder giving Natsu a light glare.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Gray, I'll fix this" I said rolling my eyes and leaving his house. I couldn't believe Natsu would stoop so low, pulling my phone out to call my brother.

He always picked up my calls pretty quickly.

"Yo" his voice came through the phone.

" Hey, I need a favor. Think you can get Sasuke to come out here tomorrow night?" Evergreen knew Francis' voice, if worst came to worst Sasuke and Gray had similar singing voices. There would only be minor differences.

"Yeah, I think he still owes me one for the Esdeath thing" he said.

"What's an Esdeath?" I was curious, this was a person I'd never heard about.

"Bad memories, let's not get into it, but he definitely never paid me back for that one. I'll get him here" he said before loud crashing and banging came through the phone. "Shit, gotta go" he said hanging up quicky. Mira must be in one of her moods today, she was definitely bipolar on a good day. Pregnancy just brought it completely to the surface.

"LUCE! HEY LUCE WAIT UP!" oh boy I just couldn't get around the corner from Gray's without him chasing me down.

"What do you want Natsu? I have to go and fix your mistake" I groaned still walking as he grabbed my hand to catch up with me. I could've broken all five of his fingers with a twitch but I still didn't want to hurt him.

"That was completely an accident, we went out last night to that new burger place, I forgot he was allergic when I asked him to try mine" he sighed shaking his head.

"What's done is done, now I have to go" I said watching him look down at our linked hands. "It's called a hand and the one you're holding is mine...I need it back" I said not attempting to hide a little of the sarcasm in my voice.

"At least let me walk ya home, it's getting late" he said letting my hand go.

"Frankie's not on that bracelet anymore. He knows about you and Lisanna, that would be a bad idea for you about now" I said watching that damn grin cross his lips.

"A little danger every now and then is good for the heart" he said confidently as I sighed shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine then, don't say you weren't warned" I said as his arms folded behind his head and we stepped into an easy stroll to my house like we used to.

* * *

Just as I predicted, Francis happened to be cleaning up more of Ami and Sorano's mess from the front of the house when we got up the block. Now Natsu was running for his life from my brother who still owed him for throwing off the aura in the house. I always told Natsu that Frank would let him get away. That wasn't the case today, he was really chasing his ass this time. I could only imagine the destruction when he got his hands on him.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia I need to talk to you" I turned to his voice with a cold glare.

"Why are you here again" I growled out watching him look away from me sadly.

"Lucy... Lucy I came here to warn you" he said.

"Warn her about what?" I hadn't even noticed when the two stopped fighting each other and made their way over to where I was. Looking at Rogue Cheney with murder in their eyes.

"Orga and Rufus... after what happened to Sting they're on edge... talking crazy... I think they're gonna try and hurt you or something... much worst this time" he said softly still looking down.

"Let them come then... I'm not running and I'm not afraid... I'm right here" I said looking him directly in the eyes. I wasn't that girl he went to school with anymore, she was a coward and a door mat. He just nodded his head turning to leave. "Hold it right there! You got a pass the last time you came here... not this time" I said looking over my shoulder. I had options, both fired up and rearing to go. "Natsu... I'll let you take me on a date wherever you want to go if you kick his ass right now" Natsu Dragneel wasted no time slamming his fist into Rogue's face. Francis looked impressed at the punch nodding his approval.

After Natsu had thoroughly beaten the hell out of Rogue I had some words to send him back with.

"Let Rufus and Orga know that they're next... I'm not alone...I never was... you didn't protect or help me before so I don't need you now... come here again and you'll get what Sting got... thanks for the tip though" Francis smiled with such pride watching me walk back into the house.

"Go home Pinky, we're done here" I heard him saying before following me back to the house. Natsu didn't beat Rogue as bad as Frankie beat Sting but I was sure he'd be eating nothing but soup for the next week. I couldn't feel bad for that bastard. Yeah he didn't join in but he watched and allowed it to happen. Next time I'd let Frankie have his ass.

After sitting in my room for a while I'd finally realized something.

"Shit! I promised Natsu a date... Shit!"

 **Francis POV**

She was wearing down the bedroom floors right now. She was due any day and she was just a tad too active for my liking.

"Mira I swear it was all Natsu. I didn't touch the kid" she was worried about me getting in trouble again. She always knew the responsible patient side of me. Reckless and violent me put her on edge but unfortunately it was a part of me and I couldn't change that. As hard as I'd been trying that big black spot on my heart would always be there. I was not a good person and I knew that...I couldn't help but feel like I was tainting her with my presence some times.

"FRANCIS!" shit I had zoned out. This was gonna be another argument. "Are you even listening to me!? I swear if I-"

Everything froze in that one second as we both watched the liquid drip down between her thighs to the floor. It happened in slow motion, in one second my life flashed before my eyes. Everything would be different now, nothing would be the same ever again.

"You're not peeing on yourself right?" I asked just to be sure as she nodded her head quickly. She was about to panic, Mira suffered from anxiety so I had to stay calm right now. We both knew it'd probably kick in when she went into labor. "Okay... okay...I got this" I said watching her nod again before her first slammed into the wall. I ain't gonna lie that shit made me jump a little bit. Fuck this. "LUUUCCCYYYY GET THE FUCKING CAR! MIRA'S HAVING THE BABY!" she just looked at me in disbelief before heading out of the room to get to the car. "LISANNA! ELFMAN! ANY ONE OF YOU MOOCHERS WITH A LICENSE LET'S GO!" I couldn't drive like this. My legs were shaky and my fingers were numb. You would've thought I was the pregnant one the way I was acting.

"FRANCIS! SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR OR I'M PUSHING HER OUT ALL OVER THE LEATHER SEATS IN YOUR CAR!" Mira yelled up the steps at me.

"HELL NO GET IN YOUR CAR! I DON'T WANT BABY JUICE ALL OVER SHEILA'S UPHOLSTERY"

 **A/N: That was pretty fun to write. I'm dragging this out as much as possible because we're running out of story guys. Long story short the end is near, keep reviewing and letting me know what you think, I appreciate all opinions, suggestions, and ideas. Thank you for reading this story as always, and if you got any cute baby names I'll take those too :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Francis POV**

The second we got to the hospital they were rushing me and Mira into a room. She was about nine centimeters dilated when they checked her in the waiting room. She had been in labor all day long and kept it to herself. I knew she was bitchier than normal, she was in pain my poor baby.

"FRANCIS! IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND HOLD MY HAND I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND FEED IT TO YOU!" she roared in all of her fury. Her eyes were like a Stormy blue and her hair was wild. She looked like the devil in female form...I was terrified. "FRANCIS!"

"Coming honey" I squeaked out as manly as I could. Elfman would be proud of my ability to do that under these circumstances. I took a deep breath grabbing her hand up in mine. "You okay baby?" I asked as she glared up at me. That look almost made me drop her hand and back up.

"What do you think?" she growled out. I swear she was possessed by the devil right now and I had no witnesses. "I am in agonizing pain and it's entirely your fault!" devil. Demonic possession. This room was filled with evil it was giving me chills. She was infecting my child with her demonic evil, she had to be stopped or my baby would be an evil, bitchy woman.

"Doctor! Doctor take it out of her quick! Save my baby!" I yelled out with genuine fear.

"Mr. Heartfilia sir, the baby's fine and we can't perform a cesarian without proper cause-" this bitch didn't understand. That wasn't Mira, this was what we had dubbed around the house as... the She-Devil... Satan Soul... she was frightening. I couldn't risk my little princess being infected by those evil cells, she needed to be removed quickly.

"Francis... Jude... Heartfilia..." I never thought hearing my own name would scare me shitless. I was one growl away from pissing myself literally.

"Drug her or something! What are we paying you people for!?" I didn't know which way to go. If I gave Mira my full attention she'd threaten and scare the shit out of me. The only thing I could think to do was to harass and yell at this poor woman who was probably already having a rough day.

"Sir, your wife didn't wish to have an epidural shot for the pain" she said as I looked over at Mirajane. I swear her neck was twitching like the exorcist right now.

"Listen... if you don't take that baby out of her now my child is gonna end up an orphan... she'll kill me" I said pleading with the nurse as Mira screamed a blood curdling scream. "AHHHH I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

They both stopped to look at me. The doctor who had just entered the room stopped to look at me. She looked like she wanted to turn around and leave, like she wanted to pretend she opened the wrong door. Instead she just gave us a small smile and walked over to Mirajane with her team of assistants.

"Hello Ms. Strauss, I'm Dr. Senju. Francis boy I didn't know you could scream like that" thank God it was Tsunade. I didn't care why she was here instead of in Konoha but I knew she was the best and Mira needed the best right now. "Bet you'll think twice next time before going in there without your rain coat on" she joked patting my cheek.

"Tsunade... please" I couldn't banter with her right now. I was too damn scared to joke around, Mira was terrifying me.

"Alright then, let's see what we have here" she said taking a quick look between Mira's legs. "Jeez, no wonder she's acting like this! Why wasn't I paged in here immediately, nurse did you not notice this woman was crowning!" I didn't know what crowning meant but I knew that nurse looked scared as shit. She looked like she had fucked up somewhere during this entire ordeal.

Tsunade quickly threw on some gloves and washed her hands before diving back in.

"You wanna see Frankie?" she asked with a smirk. I carefully peaked my head around to see what was normally my favorite place in the world.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" all I could see was this gaping hole that had brown hair coming out of it. "Was that the head?" I asked swallowing down my vomit as Tsunade laughed loudly. The nurses all laughed too at my reaction. It was tearing up the pussy and I didn't appreciate that. "Is it gonna go back to normal?" I asked as Mira squeezed the hell out of my hand bringing me to my knees. I could've sworn I heard at least three bones crack and I was in a lot of fucking pain.

"Push, push, push" Tsunade said as Mira squeezed my hand again to push. Yup, she definitely broke my hand with that last one. "Almost out, one last big push on your next contraction okay" Mira nodded taking a deep breath looking at my mangled hand. She looked sad, like my Mira, like she felt bad for inflicting such pain on me.

"I'm fine... I'm fine" it took everything I had to mumble those words out through the pain. I knew she was worst off than I was and I didn't wanna make her feel bad. Then she squeezed again and I let out a damn shriek that would put Mariah Carey to shame.

Then there was more screaming and hollering but it wasn't me or Mira. She finally let go of my hand breathing in relief. I just sat there on the floor trying to regain my bearings. Tsunade was still working on Mira when one of the nurses brought over a tiny bundle. It was still crying, it was so tiny it could probably fit in the palm of my hand. She placed the little bundle in Mira's arms, I'd never seen Mira look at anyone or anything the way she was looking at that bundle.

"Francis... look at her... she's so beautiful" I stood up on shaky legs to see what Mira was looking at with such affection.

The best way I could describe what I felt at the sight of this little girl would be imprinting. This little human that I'd never met before was now the most important thing in the world to me. Her whole life and everything I wanted for her flashed before my eyes in those ten seconds of looking at her. I thought I loved Mira, I thought I loved Lucy, I thought I loved everybody I ever said I love you to until now. This love and feeling that I felt could never be challenged by anything else in this world. I would go toe to toe with God Almighty for this little girl. This was my daughter and she was beautiful.

 **Lucy POV**

"I'm never having a baby" Lisanna groaned. We all heard that Mariah Carey shriek of pain. I'm sure they thought it was Mirajane but I knew better. Frankie always did have an impeccable set of lungs on him.

"Ya think it's over?" Elfman asked looking at the two of us.

"Yeah, I think they're done" I said with a smile.

"And the best part is, it's already nine. No school for us today" Lisanna said with a happy smile. She and I had become cordial again but I still didn't fuck with that bitch and she knew it.

Cana came flying towards us about ten seconds later carrying a teddy bear.

"Where is she?" she asked unable to hide the excitement in her voice. I don't remember any of us calling her, Mira went into labor at around two in the morning.

"Frankie butt dialed me, I'm on a weeks suspension now by the way" she said a little too happy for my taste. Cana really hated her job apparently.

 **Cana POV (An Hour Ago)**

Ugghh another fucking day with these bratty fucking kids.

"Alberona, don't forget to have the refreshments prepared for tonight's talent show. I won't stand for many more of your screw ups" the one eyed bastard known as Praecht spat at me. He hated me and I hated his crabby ass all the same.

"Sir yes sir" I said not caring to hide the sarcasm in my voice. He started talking again but I tuned him out. Mira was late, even at nine months pregnant Mira was never late. She'd better not have had the baby without me being there that skank. Praecht was going on and on about some bullshit and insubordination and all that jazz when my phone rang.

Why was Francis calling me? That ass never called me for anything. Maybe Mira was having the baby, Praecht really got pissed when I went ahead and answered it.

"Hello"

"ALBERONA I WON'T HAVE MUCH MORE OF THIS INTOLERABLE BEHAVIOR!"

I could hear Mira screaming in the background. The doctor was telling her to push. Oh shit she was having the baby.

"PUSH BITCH! PUUUUUSH!" the entire office froze watching me scream into my phone. Mavis even came out of her office to see what was going on. There were definitely about two or three students in there.

Then I heard the baby crying, it was a beautiful sound. Then Mira started crying, Mira's crying brought out my own tears so I started crying.

"Mira had the baby guys" I informed the rest of those nosey asses.

"Awwww"

"You're suspended Alberona, get out of my office" Praecht said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you very much" I wasted no time getting out of there and over to the hospital to see my girls.

 **Lucy POV**

"That's pretty much what happened" she said as we all erupted in laughter. Cana was a walking comedy show all on her own.

"Who the hell called the human brewery?" Frank asked coming out of the room with a cast that was not there a few hours ago on his hand.

"You did you walking ass crack" Cana said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, guess I did" he said with a laugh shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Wanna see the baby?" he barely got it all out before we rushed the hospital room to see Mira and the baby.

* * *

Mira looked normal again, she didn't look as hostile as she had been the last few days. Lisanna and Cana were cooing and fussing all over the baby.

"What's her name?" I asked as he looked at me with all the love in his eyes.

"We named her Lucy" he said watching the shocked look appear on my face. Mira slapped his arm before he started laughing. "Just kidding, we named her Miranda" that asshole! I almost cried I was so touched. "Miranda Francis Heartfilia" he said proudly.

"Ya had me until the Francis part" Cana said before she mysteriously slipped out of her chair.

"Cana, you shouldn't drink so early in the morning. What if you had been holding Miranda" Mira said as Cana looked around in disbelief.

"None of you saw this asshole push me!" if he did push her he was quick as hell with it.

"Lusherella, you're beginning to hallucinate" Frank said with a smirk playing on his lips. Yup he definitely pushed her, these lunatics.

* * *

After spending the better part of the day at the hospital with Francis, Mira, and the baby we had to leave. They were throwing us all out, even Francis. I think it was to observe Mira for Postpartum depression seeing as this was her first baby. Naturally we had to drag overprotective dad of the year out of the room. He had cursed out three nurses and was on his way to the fourth when Mira "politely" asked him to comply.

He grumbled as Cana drank the entire way back to the house. I had to get ready for my performance tonight with Gray. I hoped he got his tongue swelling down or learned the chords to the new song that I could sing to save our asses.

Francis annoyed Mira the entire time over the video chat on his phone. He literally asked what the baby was doing at least six times in five minutes. It was a freaking baby! All she could do was eat, cry, and pee at the tender age of six hours old. He was an idiot, pray that the baby got Mira's brains out of that blending of genetics.

I decided to let my hair down for once. I always kept it in some kind of ponytail so you couldn't really tell how long my hair was until I took it down. We were running late but at least Sasuke's gorgeous ass was here. Apparently whatever the Esdeath thing was, was pretty serious because he actually wasn't complaining about this favor.

* * *

We got to the packed school definitely late, the first performer was already on stage. I knew Gray and I were third so that gave me time to find him really quick and strategize. Rushing my way through to the backstage until I spotted him talking to Ms. Evergreen.

"What the hell Gray!" his tongue swelling had gone down but now his hand was all wrapped up. "I just saw you yesterday! What happened this time?" I asked as he looked down rubbing the back of his neck in shame.

"Wood shop accident" he muttered out as I sighed.

"Did you forget I was being graded for this too?" I honestly couldn't believe how much he was letting me down right now. "Jesus Gray, can I borrow my brother for this Ms. Evergreen?" I asked watching her shake her head no.

"Sorry, only students or staff" she said sadly. I could tell she felt really bad about this but those were school rules and she couldn't break them for me.

"Relax Luce, I got a contingency plan in place" Gray said with a smile.

"Alright Ice Dick I think I got these chords down" Natsu came shuffling over tuning a red guitar.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked as Gray shook his head no.

"He can't sing worth shit but he can play the hell out of that thing... trust me" he said as I looked between he and Natsu for a moment before nodding my head.

"Yeah Luce...I got this" there he was again, making me feel like everything would be alright. I hated him and his stupid sexy smile, jerk.

 **Francis POV**

"Can I go now?" Sasuke asked as I glared over at him.

"No, you will sit and suffer through this with me because we are friends understood?" I said as he rolled his eyes looking away.

"We're good on the Esdeath thing after this though right?" he asked. I couldn't believe him right now.

"Absolutely not! You owe me at least six more favors for dealing with that nutty bitch so you could bang her sister!" the bitch was crazy honestly.

"She wasn't half bad, and she was hot" Sasuke said in his not defense. There was absolutely no defense for what I went through that night.

"Fuck face! I still have whip marks on my back from that night. You know how hard it was convincing Mira I wasn't into that type of shit?" this bastard had the nerve to laugh at me. That was absolutely, hands down, the best sex I've ever had under some terrible circumstances.

"Shhh, it's Lucy's turn" Cana said hitting my arm as my focus snapped to the stage.

I was feeling incredibly annoyed for some reason. Like there was a pest nearby or something and then I saw it.

"I thought she was doing this with Gray" I grumbled out at the sight of the pink haired nightmare that set his sights on my baby.

"I did too, guess Gray backed out on her" Cana said as Evergreen introduced Lucy and Natsu.

 _I'm strong_

 _But I break_

 _I'm stubborn_

 _And I make plenty of mistakes_

 _Yeah I'm hard_

 _And life with me is never easy_

 _To figure out, to love_

 _I'm jaded but oh so lovely_

 _All you have to do is hold me_

 _And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be_

 _If you'll trust me, love me, let me_

 _Maybe, maybe_

I didn't like the way Pinky was looking at my sister and I didn't like it at all.

 _Someday_

 _When we're at the same place_

 _When we're on the same road_

 _When it's OK to hold my hand_

 _Without feeling lost_

 _Without all the excuses_

 _When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me_

 _Then maybe, maybe_

 _All you have to do is hold me_

 _And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be_

 _If you'll trust me, love me, let me_

 _Maybe, maybe_

I didn't like the way the Loke boy was looking at my sister from the other guitar and I didn't like it at all.

 _I'm confusing as hell_

 _I'm north and south_

 _And I'll probably never have it all figured out_

 _But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you_

 _And I promise I'll try_

 _Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me_

 _Every single detail you missed with your eyes_

 _Then maybe_

 _Maybe, yeah maybe_

I didn't like the way that Dan kid was looking at my sister from those drums and I didn't like it at all.

 _One day_

 _We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely_

 _Every little bit_

 _Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then_

 _I don't want to be tough_

 _And I don't want to be proud_

 _I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found_

 _I'm not lost_

 _I need to be loved_

 _I just need to be loved_

 _I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe_

 _That maybe, yeah maybe_

 _Maybe, yeah maybe_

I didn't like the way that Jason kid was looking at my sister from the piano and I didn't like it at all.

 _I should know better than to touch the fire twice_

 _But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you're mine_

 _Maybe, love maybe_

Then the little pink haired bastard decided this was the perfect time for him to steal a kiss from my sister. The crowd was cheering but my blood was boiling at the sight.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!"

 **A/N: Another fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. That is Maybe my Kelly Clarkson, beautiful song if you never heard it. The birthing and the phone call are all based on true life events by the way. It wasn't funny when my hand was being broken but I find it pretty funny now. We'll be getting back to our regularly heavy material by the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed the laughs. Read and review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Lucy POV**

What the hell was Natsu thinking kissing me? What the hell was I thinking not pushing him away? I just sat there on the stool next to him and let him kiss me.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!" and then that happened. Yup, Frankie was gonna kill him. I could see Sasuke and Cana holding him back from rushing towards the stage. The crowd apparently enjoyed Natsu's little addition to my performance. I looked back at Natsu, there was something different in his eyes. He was looking at me, like he loved me. It was actually making me uncomfortable so I did what I did best. I jumped the fuck up and ran off the stage.

"LUCY" great he was chasing me now. I just kept going. "Lucy will you just stop for a second!" he said grabbing my arms to stop me.

 **'BREAK HIS FUCKING ARM! HE'S TOUCHING US!'** that other person in my mind screamed at me. This was Natsu, I couldn't hurt Natsu **. 'Remember Lisanna'** his shirt open, his pants undone, she was pulling her skirt up. **'He's just like Sting... Rogue... the others... he can't be trusted... he'll hurt us... NOW PUT HIM DOWN!'** my mind was roaring at me to break Natsu's arms.

"LUUUCCCYYYY!"

"NO, NO, NO DON'T!"

Francis and Sasuke, I could hear them both. I opened my eyes and looked at them. My brother looked absolutely terrified.

"Lucy... let him go... please" Francis said softly carefully approaching me. Then I realized why he was freaking out.

It wasn't Natsu's arms I was holding... but his neck.

I quickly released my hold of him backing away. I was ten seconds from snapping Natsu's neck. What the fuck was happening to me?

"There's... something wrong with me Frankie" I didn't need a doctor to tell me I already knew. I needed help.

"It's okay... okay... come on" he said holding his hand out to me. I almost killed Natsu. "Lu... come on" he whispered softly. I'd never seen this type of fear on his face. His fear of Mira was comical, this was fear of the unknown.

"L-Lucy" Natsu breathed out.

"Stay!" Francis said holding his hand out at Natsu as he carefully ushered me away and to the car.

For once Natsu actually listened to Francis, he could see it in his eyes that this was something new even to him. He had no experience with this new Lucy, he couldn't guarantee Natsu's safety.

* * *

We didn't speak the entire time in the car, I was in shock at my own behavior. I had been bottling so much up over the years I couldn't even explain it. He wasn't driving us home, he was taking me somewhere else

"Where are we going?" I asked softly looking over at his face. He looked like he was fighting with himself over something.

"We need to see somebody" he was short with his answer and to the point. "She's a doctor... off the books okay" he said giving me a reassuring smile. I didn't trust myself right now, I would have to trust my brother to do the right thing for me.

We pulled up at this house, there was a woman sitting on the steps. Looking at her, she looked a lot like Frankie. He got out of the car waving at me to follow him.

"Hello Hafu... I've been expecting you" the woman said with a smirk. Hafu? Who the hell was Hafu?

"It's what they call half breeds here" he explained to me. "Lucy this is Yuuko, my mother's oldest daughter" that made her his sister as well didn't it? I didn't know what the hell was going on with the puzzle known as my brother these days. It was like he was a person I didn't know sometimes. "She's a spiritual advisor slash therapist... can you talk to my sister and see what's wrong with her please?" he asked as the woman stood up flicking her cigarette. She walked over to me looking me up and down. Something about this woman chilled me to the bone.

"Come inside then" she said waving me up the steps to her home. "Not you Hafu, you stay out here" she said pushing Frankie back lightly. I didn't want to go into this strange woman's house without him.

"It's okay Lu, if she does anything to you I'll kill her.. she knows that" he said glaring into the woman's eyes. She just snorted a laugh lightly nudging me forward into her house.

 **Francis POV**

I hated coming here, I hated coming into contact with any of these people. They made the first ten years of my life a living hell. When my mother said she was sending me away to my real father, as much as I hated him for the things she said he did I jumped up and ran. I ran straight into the Lion's Den just to get away from the Tigers Pit. I had three older siblings, two girls and a boy and they all hated me.

I'd never done anything to them... they just hated me for existing. I didn't have a name here, they just called me Hafu, it was a cruel name for a child to hear all the time. I had no one until I met Sasuke and the others. Their families had heard how I was treated at home and their mothers tried to give me the love I was lacking from my own. Even then it wasn't enough, to know that the person that gave you life hated you, the pain is indescribable.

As much as I hated the bitch known as Yuuko, I'd deal with her shit for Lucy. She was a bitch but she was good at what she did and that was getting into peoples heads. I had to meet with the District Attorney tomorrow about Lucy's case and then we had court three days after that. I needed normal Lucy not whatever the fuck that was that almost killed Natsu Dragneel in front of their school. All I could do was hope that Yuuko could fix her.

* * *

I sat out here for about an hour before Lucy and Yuuko came back out of the house. Lucy didn't look any different, she just walked by me and got in the car.

"Well?" I asked looking at Yuuko. She gave Lucy a smile before returning her attention to me.

"She'll be fine... give her space" Yuuko said as I nodded my head pulling my wallet out.

"What do I owe you?" I asked. She looked at my wallet and laughed her ass off. I hated this woman, I hated her so much.

"Hafu, nothing in that wallet is worth what I've given you... now that beautiful pendant on your neck... it seems to be of equal value" she wanted my chain. She wanted my chain that I never removed from my neck for any reason. I didn't even take the thing off to shower. It was the first present Mira had ever given me and it meant the world to me.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"It can be no more or no less... Hafu" she said watching me reach behind my neck to unhook it.

 _'Francis... my life... my love... happy birthday... love Mira'_

I reluctantly handed over my most prized possession to a woman who'd probably burn it for scrap metal. I would've given up Sheila before I gave up my chain... bitch.

"It's not been a pleasure doing business with you Hafu, leave my home" she said it without care heading back into her house.

I felt so naked without my chain immediately. Getting back into the car feeling like I was missing something really important.

"You okay?" I asked looking over at Lucy. She was still being quiet, I needed to know if I was about to go and kick Yuuko's door in to get my chain back.

"I should text Natsu and apologize... sorry for freaking you out and making you lose your chain Frankie" she said softly looking over at me.

"It's okay... Mira's only gonna kill me a little bit... as long as you're okay... then it was worth it" I said drawing a real smile from her lips. "That's my girl, let's go home" she nodded turning on the radio in the car.

* * *

I did as Yuuko advised and left Lucy alone after that. Ami and I had to go and see the District Attorney about where they were with the rape case. I can tell you now, from the second we walked into that office I knew this guy was gonna piss me the fuck off.

I didn't fucking believe this guy, he wanted to make a plea agreement with these little bastards.

" Can he do that without asking us?" I asked Ami.

"If he feels the case is lacking evidence, yes he can do that" Ami said to me before turning to the prosecutor. "What evidence are you lacking? You have a willing victim ready to testify against these little shits" she was getting upset too.

"It's been almost two years, there's no physical evidence, that tape you gave me is completely inadmissible, the defense could argue coercion. They'll go on the sex offender registry for the next ten years and-"

"COERCION MY ASS!" I was fucking livid right now. "This is the fucking justice system. My sister gets to look over her fucking shoulder for the rest of her life in fear of men and these fucking punks get a slap on the wrist" I was pacing back and forth now. Ami was getting nervous, I was prone to do reckless shit when I got antsy.

"Well Eucliffe Madsen certainly didn't get a slap on the wrist now did he. YOU BEAT THE KID INTO A CRIPPLE HEARTFILIA. HE'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN" this fucking bastard had some nerve.

"FUCK HIM! MY FUCKING SISTER WILL NEVER BE THE SAME!...He got what he deserved" I had stopped pacing now walking over to his desk. "You do your fucking job or your next case is gonna be mine... fucking coward. LET'S GO AMI. I have to tell my sister this shitty news" I couldn't even think straight right now. All I could think of was how to find these other two fuckers and bash their skulls in.

"Frankie, Frankie listen to me. Look, we'll file a civil suit or something. I'll think of something" I loved Ami. She tried so hard to keep me thinking straight. "Francis... think about Mirajane... Miranda... what are you gonna do?" I honestly couldn't answer that question. I was completely unpredictable right now. "Go to the hospital, go and see your daughter... go see your fiancee... your family" she was pushing all the correct "Calm Francis Down" buttons right now.

"Okay" she breathed in relief knowing that I wasn't about to head to the Sabertooth domain and find these kids. "I'll call you later" I said heading down the steps of the courthouse.

POP, POP, POP

What the fuck was that? I looked around for where the sound came from. Then I looked up at Ami, she was screaming for some reason. Then I felt it... pain.

"Shit" that was the last word out of my mouth before I hit the ground.

 **A/N: Really short chapter to get me back in my serious mode. I'm such an ass, you guys don't have to tell me. I wonder how Lucy would react if Francis died. Who the hell shot him? Keep reading to find out. Thank you to everybody that reads, reviews, and supports this story**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sad news folks, it's only like two chapters left to this story after this one. I don't wanna drag it out because then it'll be a pain to write. The good news is, here's another chapter before I disappear and become utterly consumed by Mass Effect: Andromeda and forget to post it. Much love and enjoy**

 **Chapter Twenty**

"Can you explain to us why you shot Mr. Francis Heartfilia?"

"Because I had to"

"Why did you have to, did he threaten you, did he hurt you?"

"Monsters need to be put down... he's a monster"

"Why is he a monster?"

"He was born a monster, sired by a monster...I brought this ilk into the world... it was my responsibility to put him down... did he die?"

"I'm not sure, he lost a lot of blood before that ambulance got there... maybe"

"Good... he... needed to be put down...I did the right thing"

* * *

 **Francis POV**

My vision was blurring, someone had shot me. I honestly couldn't believe who it I came to the startling conclusion that I was dying. I was really dying. Fitting end for a monster if I may say so myself. I hope Mira's gonna be okay without me. I'd never see my daughter again. She'd never know just how much I loved her

Laying here on the ground with Ami holding onto me I had a lot of time to reflect on my life. It was like time had slowed down justfor me to think. I wasn't a great person, I wasn't even a good person, but did I really deserve to die? I beat the hell out of Laxus Dreyar and the Madsen kid yeah, but I'd never be so bold to think I had the right to end their lives.

Mirajane...she would've made such a pretty bride. I could just imagine how beautiful she'd look walking down the aisle to me. I hope she can find love again someday, she was too beautiful to spend the rest of her life mourning the loss of me. I wasn't worthy of her tears, her feelings, her love. Was I allowed to miss her in hell? I'd miss her as long as I could, I'd love her as long as I could.

Lucy...Lu-Lu...She'd surely blame herself for this. She needed to know this wasn't her fault. That she didn't do anything wrong. I didn't want this resting on her conscience, that's just how she was. She was a good person and good people were prone to guilty feelings even when they weren't at fault. I needed her to know, even if it cost me my final chance at staying alive.

"A-Am...Am-i" I breathed out through the pain. That hurt more than I thought it would.

"Shhh, don't talk please. Save your strength" she was crying and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't make her tears stop, I couldn't take her pain away.

"Not...her...f...fa...fault...Lu..." I got it out. I hope she understood what I was saying.

"Shut up Francis! Just shut up okay! You...are going to live...okay...if you die on me I'll kick your fucking ass! Francis Heartfilia" Oh Ami. I loved her so much and I erased her from my life for the last five years. She'd never know the reason for that either. The things we think about on our death beds. Well in the back of this ambulance. I had to leave her behind to get over her. Yes, I was madly in love with my bisexual, psychotic, best friend at one point. I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our relationship.

When I met Mira those feelings slowly died. Laying here with her hand wrapped around mine, it was bringing back those memories. These nice ambulance drivers were working hard to keep me alive until we reached the hospital. Unfortunately I don't think they'll succeed. I closed my eyes again and drifted off peacefully to sleep. Dying wouldn't be so bad, the pain was gone at least. Here lies Francis Jude Heartfilia, the fucking scum bag who abandoned his family and friends. Goodbye.

 **Lucy POV**

I could barely function when Ami called and gave us that news. Lisanna had to drive, I was kind of frozen in place. Of all the terrible things that could possibly happen to my brother this was the very last thing to cross my mind. Francis was a fucking tank, I always just imagined him beating the hell out of whoever shot him then coming home with bullet holes freaking Mirajane the hell out. The way Ami sounded on that phone told me otherwise.

My brother wasn't invincible... he wasn't a tank... he was a human being...and human beings die from blood loss when they're shot. I didn't even notice when we arrived at the hospital. Elfman was helping me out of the car and pulling me along. I'd never been so scared in my life, I didn't know what I was about to see, but I knew I didn't want to.

We finally got to the ICU and it was just as I feared. Why would they tell Mirajane this right now? She was freaking the fuck out, yelling, and crying. Ami was doing her best to hold Mira back from storming into the operating room but Mira was damn strong. Elfman rushed over and lifted his screaming older sister up off her feet until she calmed down, collapsing against him.

"Why is she down here?" Lisanna asked in a harsh whisper. She was right to be angry, Mira should still be in the Post Natal ward healing with the baby. She shouldn't be here stressing and bleeding.

"He has her down as his next of kin... by law they had to notify her" Ami said softly rolling her eyes. She didn't look beautiful right now, she looked a mess, covered in my brothers blood.

"Ami... did you see... who?" I asked.

She looked over at me with such sad eyes.

"It's not your fault... that's what he said to me in the ambulance... Lucy... it's not your fault" he knew I would blame myself for everything happening to him. He was right, he was happy before I came here, he was happy, and safe, and not shot and probably dying, with these distraught people in this room. This was entirely my fault.

The doctor came out of the room about ten minutes later. Mira and Ami both raced over to him for news at the same time.

"We've got the three bullets out of his body. He's suffered a lot of blood loss, the problem is Mr. Heartfilia happens to be O-Negative. There's a shortage of O-Negative blood and the amount required is astronomical" the doctor said. Ami nodded her head calmly before the door to the waiting room flew open.

Sasuke and Naruto came barging in and holding some guy. If my brother was completely Japanese he'd look just like this man.

"This guy's willing to donate" Naruto said with an angry smile.

The man looked so confused looking around at us. Ami walked over to them slowly looking the man in the eyes.

"Sign the consent form and give him your blood" she said before the man swallowed nervously looking around.

"Why do I care if he lives or dies?" he asked.

"BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER FUCKING SHOT HIM!" man what the fuck was going on? If this guy was Frankie's brother then that would mean that his own mother had just tried to kill him. "You owe him... you owe them... he just had a fucking baby two days ago for Christ's sakes... please" she was begging now.

"No" the man said again shaking free of Sasuke and Naruto."If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now" he said before Mira grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I don't... know you... sometimes I don't even know him... but please... you have the power to give my daughter her father... please... help me" now she was begging.

"Please" I added. We were slowly breaking this man down.

"Please" Lisanna and Elfman.

"We're sorry for kidnapping you... but please... save my friend" Naruto said bowing his head.

"If he doesn't testify against my mom... if you can guarantee that to me... then I'll give him my blood" the man said as we all nodded in agreement. He took off his jacket walking over to the doctor to fill out the appropriate forms for blood donation.

* * *

If there were ever any doubts in Francis' mind about how many people would actually care if he died. He'd be shocked if he opened his eyes to see how many people were in this hospital donating blood today. The entire football and basketball team was here. His bosses Matt Redfox and Igneel Dragneel. Half the teachers in the high school including Mavis and Praecht.

He wasn't even out of the ICU and he had a room full of flowers and get well teddy bears. His sister Yuuko had even come to find out if he was still alive. She had another woman with her, I'd assume she was his other sister. In reality I think they just came to make sure their mothers case didn't turn into an actual murder case.

They had to bring Miranda down from the Post Natal Ward since Mira refused to leave. I could just imagine how she felt, his most recent memory of her was of her breaking his hand. Lisanna and Elfman had to literally beg her to eat something in the six hours we'd been waiting for the doctors to finish transfusing blood into him.

I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Francis got that message. I was finally happy for once in a very long time. Now I was right back where I started, if he died I'd be all alone again.

"You're not alone" I didn't know what to say to him after last night. I almost killed him and here he was giving his blood to save my brothers life. "You're not alone Lucy... we're all here for you" he said taking a seat next to me.

"Natsu" I whispered out looking over at him. "Hold me" he wasted no time wrapping his arms around my crying body. If I was him I wouldn't want to get within ten feet of me let alone hug me. Yet here he was holding me and telling me everything would be okay. I needed him right now, more than I ever thought I would.

"Lucy" Yukino. Yukino Aguria along with her sister Sorano. Sorano must have tracked her down again after I told her where I'd found her. "I'm ready... I'll testify" I wanted to be happy at those words but right now I just couldn't. All I could do was nod and bury my face back in Natsu's chest.

"See...a sign of good things to come" he whispered into my ear kissing the top of my head. He was so Natsu, so warm, always positive, I needed positive right now.

 **Francis POV**

Was I really that terrible of a human being that my own mother thought I needed to be put down. I could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked down at my bleeding body. I just wanted to imagine that it never happened, that my own mother didn't hate me that much. I didn't want to wake up and realize that terrible truth.

"Mr... why are you laying there like that?" it was a boy. I opened my eyes and looked at this boy. He looked so familiar to my eyes.

"I don't wanna wake up" why the hell was I answering this little boy in my mind?

"I feel like that sometimes too. I have mean people in my house... they pick on me... every day... sometimes I just wish I wouldn't wake up for once" the kid said with a sigh. He was really cute and he seemed like a sweet kid. I couldn't see a reason why someone would be mean to him.

"Why do you... do it then?" I asked him.

"Because it's gonna be better one day" he answered with a bright and happy smile. "One day I'm gonna be big and strong and then nobodies gonna mess with me" I couldn't help but smile at his response. He had a really positive outlook on life, it was refreshing for some reason. "Why don't you wanna wake up Mr?" did I tell this truth to a boy this young. He was so innocent I didn't wanna scar him. "It's okay if it's somethin' bad. I see bad things all the time" that was sad. This kid should never see bad things, I didn't want Miranda to see bad things.

"My mom... shot me" I answered watching him look away sadly.

"Your mommy doesn't like you either?" he asked and I shook my head no to answer him. "Did she hit you too when you were little like me?" he asked and I nodded my head yes. "I see all my friends and their mommies and their mommies hug them and play with them and tell them that they love them... my mommy doesn't do those things for me... she's nice to my brother and sisters but... sometimes she treats me like I don't exist" if I could find this kids mother I'd probably beat the living shit out of her. Then he smiled. He just smiled up at me like what he had just said was okay. I just wanted to hug him right now. He looked like he could use a hug. "But it's okay. One day I'm gonna be big and strong and I won't need anyone to hug me" he said as I quickly shook my head no. That's how I was and I didn't want this kid to be that way.

"There are good people... people who you'll want to hug... and they'll wanna hug you back... don't be so cold... you're such a happy kid... don't change" I said before he tilted his head to the side looking at me. It wasn't the looks he was giving me before. Like he was assessing me.

"You changed" he said as I backed up a little. "You don't want me to change but you did... you changed... you're different" I didn't want this kid to know he was making me nervous. I tried to laugh it off.

"You don't even know me kid, how could you possibly say that?" I asked as he stood up walking around me like I was a downed animal.

"Look at you... you don't even wanna wake up... don't you have anyone you wanna see... anyone you wanna hug... don't you have people to protect... Toshiro" how did he know that name? Jude had changed that name immediately when I got to him and I had no problem with it. Toshiro was a weak fucking coward and I didn't wanna be him. "You don't wanna be Toshiro but you love everything about him...I wanna be big... and strong"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah when you grow up I get it" I said rolling my eyes before he grabbed my face. Staring into his eyes that matched mine. His face that looked exactly like mine.

"I might be weak... but I was never a coward... you are a coward" I was talking to myself. I was losing my mind. "I grew up to be big... and strong... but I'm still weak... WHY ARE WE WEAK TOSHIRO?"

"MY NAME IS FRANK!" I yelled back at him.

"You don't deserve to be Frank... Frank would wake up and go be with his daughter... his sister that's on the edge of her seat right now with fear... his fiancee that suffers from anxiety" he said walking around me again. "Did you know that women with anxiety are more prone to suffer from post pardum depression... she trusted you to be there... you were the first man beside her brother that she trusted... COWARD... she told you that she used to want to kill herself... SHE'S GOING TO KILL HERSELF! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP!"

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID!... I'm afraid"

"We're happy with her... she makes us happy... we've never truly been happy until her... she hugs us... she loves us... we found our place...I don't wanna die Toshiro"

This was me, this little boy trapped in a man's body. The little boy that never grew up because he didn't know how. All this time I thought I was a man, this was my reality check.

"Don't let us die... we deserve to live... we deserve to be happy"

"We're a bad person... I've turned you into a bad person... I'm so sorry" all I could do was apologize to myself. This innocent part of me that just wanted to live and be happy. "I've ruined us"

"If you feel that way then we don't deserve to die... dying is easy... wake up and make it better... make us better" he was right. He was absolutely right. I was taking the easy way out by not wanting to wake up. I couldn't do that to Mira, Lucy, Miranda. They deserved better, I needed to be better.

"Okay... I'll try" that was enough for him to wrap his arms around me and hug me.

* * *

"He was such a nasty little boy, I could see past that smile of his. He never fooled me not once, he was his father's child, a rapists child" Mikasa Yamashita, she attempted to murder her estranged son today. The psychiatrist had been talking to her for hours and all she could say was the woman was crazy. She abused an innocent child for over ten years because his father was a rapist. Then after everything she'd done to the boy, she couldn't let him move on with his life she came back and shot him three times leaving him to fight for his life.

The doctor was surprised the boy actually made it to be a man without any suicide attempts on record. After listening to Mikasa recount her "cleansing of his taint" process she was sure this kid was nuts. Turned out he had a family and was getting married in two months.

 _ **SCHIZOPHRENIC, MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER, GOD COMPLEX**_

She wouldn't serve jail time but this was a one way ticket to the loony bin for her. Maybe after getting the proper medicine she'd realize what she had done all these years. If this man survived the doctor definitely wanted to meet him and find out how he survived his life.

 **A/N: The rest of the story will be written from Lucy's POV so I hope you guys enjoyed Francis and his personality. Not sure if this is gonna be a happy ending or not, I've been binge watching Game of Thrones and we all know nobodies safe in that cast, Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review so others may be encouraged to read and enjoy as well.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **One Month Later**

 **Lucy POV**

I left the courthouse with a bright smile on my face. Ami had told us that the prosecutor wanted to plead the case out. Once she called and told him that there was another complainant he had no choice but to take the deal off the table and pursue the charges once again. Once the case hit the news it set off a chain reaction. There were three other girls that wanted to testify against the three jocks that assaulted them.

Sting, Rufus, and Orga all got seven year sentences seeing as they were still minors during the attacks and they'd be on the sex offender registry for the rest of their lives. Rogue who was only there for my attack got three years in prison and ten on the sex offender registry. When I had to get up there and testify against them I wasn't afraid the way I thought I'd be.

I was calm and answered all of the prosecution and defenses questions. The defense attorney tried to make it seem like I wanted it but the jury didn't buy that. There was one too many victims for that rouse to work. Even though I'd tried to push my mother away she was there with me every time. She and Natsu had been my biggest support system over this last month. I wasn't afraid of them with him at my side.

He knew that he'd let me down before, I could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't do that again. He listened to all of the gory details of the case, hand wrapped tightly around mine. He didn't look at me with pity, he didn't treat me like a wounded animal. I finally understood what Mira meant when she said it was possible. This was what Francis was to her, a person that knew what she had been through and still loved her, still wanted her, didn't treat her like used goods.

This was what I needed right now, someone that wouldn't tell me it would be okay but make me feel that it would. I wouldn't heal over night but with Natsu I knew I would eventually. I was finally comfortable with a man that wasn't my brother touching me.

Mom made Jude pay for the best doctors they could find to oversee Frankie's recovery. He still hadn't woken up yet and was still in the hospital. Mira and I took turns watching over him seeing as she still had to care for Miranda. It had only been a month but she was growing so fast. She looked just like him, as if he'd spit her out and made a female clone of himself. I knew it was killing Mira every time she looked into her daughters brown eyes. The same brown eyes that we'd both wished would open just once more.

After court I went to go and see Francis, I was sure Mira needed a break seeing as she spent almost every waking moment of her day at the hospital for the last month. I wanted to share this good news with him, I wanted him to know that he didn't have to protect me anymore. That I was okay now, that he could be happy and be with his family. The way it was before I got there.

"Lucille Heartfilia"

I turned to the voice. It was Yuuko, Frankie's older sister.

I didn't know why she was here. The doctors said he would come out of his coma. Her mother didn't have to worry about a murder charge. Gaara's no filter ass blew the lid on how they treated my brother after the first week. The doctor that visited two weeks later proved everything he said to be fact. This woman helped me, I couldn't deny that, but she was also apart of my brothers childhood torture. For that I could never forgive her.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to remain as calm as I possibly could. Every time I looked at her I could see her teenage face tormenting my brother. Abusing him, mistreating him, making him feel like he was less than nothing.

"I wanted to see our brother... his fiancee disapproved of my presence" Yuuko said softly. Was she sad? No... she was guilty, I'd know that look anywhere. "I would like you to return something to Ha-... Francis... for me... please" she said softly with her head bowed in shame. She took my hand and placed what felt to be a cold metal object in my hand. "When he wakes... tell him that Yuuko... is sorry" she said before rushing out of the hospital doors.

I looked at what she had given me. It was Frankie's necklace that he had given her that night at her house. She was giving it back. I didn't know Yuuko very well but even I knew that she never gave anything back. All I could do was smile at the object before getting into the elevator heading up to see my brother.

* * *

When I got in the room Miranda was sleeping in her carrier and Mira was meticulously shaving the excess hair from Francis' face. She always did the "uncomfortable" parts of upkeep before I got there. She almost tore the roof off that first time the female nurse attempted to wash his man parts. She looked so tired but I could tell she was trying to stay strong.

"Hey Mira, I'm here" I said putting my bag down as she smiled over her shoulder at me. I hadn't seen one of those in a while.

"The doctors say he's beginning to react to outside stimuli. They think he'll wake up soon" she said happily wiping the excess shaving cream from his face.

"That's great" she went and got me excited along with her. Looking at my brother's sleeping face.

"We just have to keep on talking to him. It helps" she said rubbing his cheek gently. "Just need a little push right babe... always stubborn" she sighed kissing his forehead.

They were supposed to be planning their wedding. This wasn't where we were supposed to be. It was supposed to be different.

"Hey Luce I got ya coffee" Natsu bounced into the room handing me a cup of coffee.

"Natsu" Mira said softly not turning to him. "Speak again" she said still staring at Francis.

"I don't get it" Natsu was confused, rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard it" it was faint but I could hear a light growl. Like a growly grumble. He was reacting to Natsu's voice. "Babe! Babe say something again" we were just confusing poor Natsu more and more.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" he asked as the growl got louder. "Is douche bag growling?" he asked looking behind me at narrowed brown eyes. "Oh shit" he muttered softly as I slowly turned to see the narrowed brown eyes as well.

He was moving, trying to sit up but Mira calmly pushed him back down. He was trying to speak but his throat was probably dry beyond belief. He just kept growling and glaring at Natsu.

"Lucy, get the doctor quick" Mira said barely holding back her excitement. He was up and he was damn sure Francis. "Babe. Babe look at me" she said grabbing his face as I rushed out of the room to retrieve a doctor.

Words couldn't describe how I felt heading back to that room with the doctor. He was alive and he was up, this was hands down the best day of my life.

I could hear him complaining to Mira already when I came back in with the doctor. Natsu was hiding in a far corner of the room, I was sure Francis could barely move but him being up and alert was enough for Natsu to be on guard.

"Relax babe, we'll ask the doctor when he comes in okay" Mira was saying as we entered the room.

"YOU THERE! Why do I have no feeling in my left leg?" I already knew the answer to that question and I'm sure Mira did too.

"Partial paralysis Mr. Heartfilia. One of the bullets very lightly grazed your spinal cord on the left side. It's just your leg? Not your arm or anything else?" the doctor asked going to work immediately checking Francis out. He and Mira were talking to the doctor about his condition and the future.

"Can't believe he hates me that much" Natsu sighed in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh. It was true, you couldn't make this shit up. Natsu's voice brought Francis out of his coma.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with everyone visiting to check up on him. Even dad came to see him which was shocking to both of us. After the rush of visitors died down it was just me and him. Mira had went for coffee and Lisanna had taken the baby home.

"So how the hell are you gonna dance at your wedding with a useless leg?" I asked watching him snort a laugh at my joke.

"You think I'm worried about that? The real question is how do I bang my hot wife with a useless leg?" he joked back making me laugh with him. "Did we get em?" he asked. He wanted to know about court.

"Yeah... we got em... got em good too" I answered as he smiled at me with teeth finally. His smile always made me smile for some reason. Not his grin, his real smile. It was rare and I could only remember seeing it on a few occasions. It was pure and child like, like he was happy.

"Now... you can be happy... and I can rest" he said softly confusing me a little. " _When you were standing in the wake of devastation. When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown. And with the cataclysm raining down. Insides crying, "Save me now!"You were there, impossibly alone_ " I knew this song. He was still smiling at me as he sang the words _. "Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration. And let it go. Let it go_ " he always knew just what to say to me. Even if the words weren't his own they always hit home.

"I'm not great... but I'm good... promise" I said feeling his hand wrap around mine.

"That's my girl" he breathed out closing his eyes. He was still smiling.

"Always" I said placing his chain in his hand and closing it. He'd be happy to see it when he woke up.

* * *

"How's she doing?"

"She just keeps muttering the name Toshiro. That she killed Toshiro"

"Did no one inform her that he isn't actually dead?"

"If I told you that the child you thought you murdered was still alive and wanted nothing to do with you not even to hear an apology how would you react? Your mother is suffering from severe psychosis still ma'am. It would probably be a set back to share this news with her. Perhaps if you could get him to come and see her then maybe it would help her recovery"

"Would you willingly step into a room with a person who tried to kill you?"

"Point taken"

"Toshiro... Toshiro..." she'd seen her mother have bad days but she'd never seen her like this. They all blamed "him" for her behavior. For their father leaving them because they couldn't afford the abortion and get rid of him. For not having as much as they could have because there was an extra mouth taking away from the table.

"Is the medicine doing anything for her?"

"She goes in and out of this... but once she realizes what she's done, this is her until she goes to sleep"

"She needs to know, I'll tell her. It's your job to deal with what happens after"

 **A/N: Alright, almost to the finish line. The next chapter is the last chapter and it'll be a epilogue. Thank everyone for joining me on this ride, it's been a privilege.**

 **BURN AFTER READING**


End file.
